


Road to Victory

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Series: Road Series [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Badass Hiccup, F/M, High School, Human Toothless, Humor, Modern AU, Motorcycle Racing, Racing, Racing AU, Racing League, Reveal, Romance, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 57,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Modern AU Racing AU Human!Toothless Badass!Hiccup Hiccup is one of the best motorcycle racers known as the Night Fury, the problem is no one knows it's him. Can he lead his team to victory without blowing his secret?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Road Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907908
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay a new story! This is going to be a modern HTTYD 2 au. Its going to focus on motorcycle street racing. Characters look like they do in HTTYD 2. All characters are 18 except for Toothless he is 24
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

Hunter Haddock woke to a pillow being thrown at his head.

"Wake up Hiccup!" His 24 year old brother Tobias exclaimed.

Hiccup grumbled and begrudgingly got up from his bed. He fastened his left foot prosthetic on.

Hunter lost his foot in a racing accident at 16 which was 2 years ago. His person think that he just got into a motorcycle accident on the road.

Hunter got his nickname Hiccup because when he was 15 he wasn't as strong as everyone else and he was bullied.

"What ever Toothless."

Toothless got his nickname Toothless, by punching a guy who was bullying Hiccup knocking his two front teeth out.

Toothless snorted and proceeded spiking up the front of his jet black hair.

Hiccup looked over at Tobias who had his back to him shirtless.

"Shouldn't you be spiking up your hair after putting on a shirt?" Hunter asked.

Toothless cursed under his breath.

"Oh well, what you don't like my hulking muscles?" Toothless joked while flexing.

Toothless was a big guy. He was 6' 4" and had a huge build.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Toothless you got a tattoo." Hiccup said exasperated while looking at his back.

On Toothless's upper back he got a black dragon spanning from one shoulder blade to the other.

"What I'm 24 I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Still mom is going to be pissed." Hiccup said deadpanned.

Toothless just shrugged and grabbed his black short sleeved shirt to match his dark jeans and slipped on his black work boots.

"You going racing today at Dragon Island?" Hiccup queried.

"Just to practice for the race coming up this week, are you going to come?" Toothless asked.

"I don't know should I come as Hiccup or the Night Fury." Hiccup said in a mysterious voice.

Toothless laughed. "Why do you keep your self hidden, I mean you know how to bike brother."

"I get bullied for a living a just want people to respect me on the track."

Toothless nodded his head. "I get it but, one of these times you need to show the world that you are a god on a motorcycle."

It was Hiccup's turn to laugh. "I will think about it."

Toothless turned to go down stairs for breakfast.

Hiccup slide into his faded pair of blue jeans and put on his short sleeved green shirt. He looked into the mirror trying to fix his unkempt auburn hair.

Hiccup always got to school early before anyone else. Most of the kids at school were racers.

They would all travel to the race track known ad Dragon Island. Know one knew that Hiccup raced except Toothless.

Hiccup created a secret identity known as the Night Fury. He was the best one on the track. He never took off his black dragon-faced helmet and he was always gone after he finished a race.

Hiccup created his other persona because he was constantly bullied. It started when he was younger because he wasn't as big as the other kids and he was kind of a nerd.

Hiccup isn't as much of a nerd anymore and he grew to 6' 1" and he gained a bit of muscle. Still he wasn't as hulking as the other boys but he was lithe.

Hiccup climbed down the stairs. Greeting him was his mother Val and his father Gerard "Stoick" Haddock.

"Morning sweetie how did you sleep?" Val greeted him.

"Good mom."

"Behave yourself at school okay son?" His father piped in.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

He grabbed an apple for breakfast. kissed his mother goodbye and nodded to Stoick.

He put on his favorite jacket. A black leather jacket with red accents with the red Berk crest on his shoulder.

Toothless seemed to have already left on his bike to do some secret training before the upcoming race.

All of the teens in Berk kept their racing in secret from their parents.

Hiccup went in his garage and hopped on his black Honda VFR1200FA-DCT ad slide on his Orc black dragon helmet, flipping the visor over his face.

He revved the engine feeling the power of his bike. He built it with the help of Toothless when he was 14 at the time dreaming of racing.

Hiccup sped out onto the empty streets hurrying to get to school before anyone has a chance to see his bike.

He got to school and parked his bike in his special secluded area he found when he was 15.

Hiccup dismounted his bike and took off his helmet and placed it on one of the handle bars.

He walked inside to see no one in school yet.

He sat down in the lobby and dug out his unfinished homework and waited until the other students arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup finished his homework like always. More students started to arrive on there motorcycles of course. No one can resist showing off their motorcycles especially Sean Jorgenson.

Hiccup hears the loud rumble of Sean's red VT1300CXA Fury. He was the 2013 champion in mens' against the other riders of Berk but lost against Thuggory Jones who represented the Berserk High School.

Still Sean is still popular for winning and he proudly displays it by having a sticker of the cup on the tank of his bike.

Hiccup leaned against the door frame looking at Sean show off to the ladies in school. Hiccup bit into his apple.

Sean looked over to see Hiccup watching him.

"Hey Hiccup you want to race?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes knowing where this was heading.

"Oh wait you can't because you don't have a bike!"

Sean burst out laughing with his other block head friends.

"I could always borrow my brother's bike Snotlout." Hiccup called back to him.

He instantly stopped laughing. Sean gained his nickname Snotlout by an embarrassing incident that he doesn't talk about.

"What did you call me?"

Some students gathered around the doorway and the parking lot.

Rachel and Thomas Thortson also known as Ruffnut and Tuffnut were yelling "Fight. fight, fight!" from the top of there individual green Kawasaki Versysfs'.

Hiccup looked around and spotted his only friend Frank "Fishlegs" Ingerman shaking his head on top of his orange quadricycle.

Hiccup was about to make a remark when a roaring silver Honda NM4 motorcycle arrived on the seen.

Hiccup groaned internally knowing who it is.

The big builded male was non other than Toothless. He took off his black and sliver dragon helmet and held something in his hand.

The students respected Toothless for his motor skills on the track.

"Hey there little brother you forgot you math book." Toothless told him while climbing up the steps to meet him two at a time.

Hiccup grabbed the book at his side.

"Let me guess mom found out about the tattoo and you found an excuse to leave?" Hiccup said deadpanned.

Toothless ruffled Hiccup's already wild hair. "You know me so well and I am here to keep you out of trouble."

Toothless eyed Snotlout wearily. Even though Toothless is older he was still aloud to participate in the racing events because anyone can race, you just have to belong to a district.

Toothless lost to Snotlout in the championship race but he was pretty sure that he did something to his bike to cause him to crash and almost lose a leg but instead he just has a wicked scar on his left leg now.

"See you later Toothless for the race."

"Alright Hiccup but don't get in a fist fight it isn't worth it." Toothless clapped Hiccup on his shoulder and mounted his bike and sped off.

Hiccup gave one last glance at Snotlout who was smirking victoriously.

Hiccup went back inside just as the bell rang to go to your locker.

Watching the whole scene unfold was Astrid Hofferson leaning against her blue Honda Gold Wing Valkyrie motorcycle. She was impressed of Hiccup for sticking up for himself and not causing a fight. She thought before heading to her locker.

Hiccup's first class of the day was math of course. He couldn't stop staring at Astrid who was the hottest girl in school and a talented racer. All of the guys flirted with her especially Snotlout.

Hiccup tried to pay attention to the lesson being taught but he couldn't so when the bell rang he didn't know how to do the homework he just received.

He got up from his desk and picked up his books with an arm.

Astrid suddenly approached him. Hiccup began to get nervous.

"Hey Astrid." Hiccup's voice slightly cracked.

He cleared his throat and tried again trying to deepen his voice. "I mean hey Astrid."

Astrid gave him an easy smile.

"Hey Hiccup I saw what happened in the parking lot and I like to say that was pretty cool of you to stand up to Snotface."

"Wow he has amazing eyes." Astrid thought.

Hiccup's eyes were an unusual forest green that could pierce anyone's soul.

Hiccup chuckled slightly. "So I take it you don't like him either?"

"Just because he flirts with me constantly doesn't mean I enjoy it."

The bell suddenly rang.

"Oh I got to get to class by the way nice dragon tattoo Hiccup."

Hiccup looked down to see his sleeve of his jacket and ridden up to reveal his new tattoo he had gotten a day after Toothless gotten his.

Astrid continued to walk to her class swaying her hips slightly.

Hiccup leaned his back against the lockers letting out a blissful sigh.

"You like her don't you?"

The voice caused Hiccup to jump.

"Gods Fish don't ever do that again." Hiccup pointed his arm full of books at him and walking to class.

Fishlegs snorted and followed his friend to class.

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon it was time to head home or for most people to Dragon Island to practice for the race tomorrow night.

Hiccup of course stayed in the parking lot until everyone left to hop on his motorcycle to leave.

He slipped on his helmet and started his engine.

Little did he know Astrid watched silently from the door as he sped off. Luckily she didn't see who was behind the helmet by now she knows he is one of her classmates.

Hiccup got back to his house and parked his bike secret garage across the street of his house. He spots Toothless bike already in the garage which means he is home.

He walks inside to yelling. Toothless was cringing from the raging storm which is Valka. Hiccup laughed silently at the sight of Valka grinding out Toothless for his tattoo.

"Tobias Jeremy Haddock just because you are 24 doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"

Hiccup watched silently from the couch.

After Valka grilled Toothless she went in the kitchen. Hiccup took his moment to laugh.

Valka poked her head out of the kitchen.

"I would laugh Hunter I know about the black tribal dragon wrapped around your leftt forearm.

Hiccup immediately stopped laughing and glared at Toothless.

"You ratted me out!"

"What I had to take some of the heat off of me."

Hiccup hit Toothless in the back of the head with his palm.

"Ow!" Toothless rubbed the back of his head.

Toothless grabbed Hiccup into a headlock.

The boys were now play fighting.

"Not so tough now Hiccup, try to get out of this one."

Hiccup hissed out "Your an ass."

Toothless laughed "I know that you are but what am I?"

Hiccup slapped him in between his shoulder blades where the heart of his tattoo lies.

Toothless grunted and let go of Hiccup.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. " You are such a child."

Toothless rolled his shoulders back.

"That is low to hit a guy with a healing tattoo."

Hiccup rolled his eyes playfully.

"We should get going if we want to get some training in for tomorrow night's race." Toothless whispered low under his breath so only Hiccup could hear.

Hiccup's expression turned serious and he nodded once.

Toothless used an excuse to get out of the house.

"Mom Hiccup and I will miss diner because I have to help Hiccup uh...study, yeah study anyway we won't be back in time." Toothless called in the kitchen.

Valka called back through the close door "Okay but don't stay out to late."

Trying to contain their excitement Hiccup and Toothless yelled back simultaneously "We won't!"

They marched out of the house and closed the door. Once they were out into the open the boys let out a sigh in relief.

"Haha Toothless we did it!"

Toothless chuckled. "Relax we just left the house."

They unlocked their private garage and retrieved their bikes.

Dragon Island isn't an island at all, it is the outskirts of their town, Berk. Hardly any cars come by the outskirts where Dragon Island is. The track is a wide paved road with a couple of twists and turns. The whole area is basically desert since Berk is a small town in Arizona. The spectators watch on small plateaus from above which are easy to access.

The boys rode side by side in silence. They crossed the bridge to the outskirts of town. There was a decent amount of racers there preparing for the races tomorrow night.

It was time for Hiccup to get in character of the Night Fury. He never took off his helmet and he doesn't speak to anyone. Sometimes rookie racers would ask for his autograph which he happily signs for them but other than that he is hardly bothered.

Racers try to impersonate the Night Fury but no one has a loud enough bike to rival Hiccup's. You could hear his bike coming from a mile away also no one has a helmet quite like his. He made it himself with the help of his mentor and friend Gobber who owns a motorcycle shop.

The boys came to the track. Most racers stared at Hiccup with awe and jealousy.

Hiccup sees a blue blur on the tracks. The racer burns out all of the others. The racer finishes the lap and pulls to the side. HE can obviously see it was a girl. The girl on her blue bike took off her Yamaha blue helmet to reveal Astrid Hofferson.

Hiccup can't help but admire her unparalleled skills on the track. She was with the twins and Snotlout.

Hiccup rode closer to their little group and sat idly watching Toothless make his run.

Snotlout noticed who was next to him.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the Night Fury." Snotlout sneered.

Hiccup rolled his eyes even though the tint in his visor doesn't allow people to see in. He turned his head to look at Snotlout.

"Can I help you?" Hiccup asked.

The helmet muffled his voice enough so it was unrecognizable.

Snotlout had his helmet on which was a glossy red with a silver metal Mohawk. He had his visor up so you can see his eyes only.

The twins walked up behind Snotlout. Ruffnut wanted to see a fight happen and Tuffnut didn't seem to care since he was smoking weed.

Astrid hung back and unzipped her blue leather racing jacket to reveal a black tank top. She leaned on her bike with her arms crossed watching the exchange of words.

Hiccup got off of his bike and came over to Snotlout.

"Ever since you started showing up Night Fury my feared rep on these streets are starting to waver, so I ask you now to leave." Snotlout growled.

Astrid hearing this came over.

Hiccup lifted up his visor to look directly at Snotlout.

"Are you in charge of this practice?" "Are there signs that say your the boss?"

Snotlout flicked his eyes around but remain silent.

"I thought so."

Hiccup was about to leave for his run but Snotlout stopped him.

"That's right walk away, hide behind your helmet like the runt you are."

Hiccup paused his movement. If it was one thing that Hiccup hated the most was being called a runt.

"I challenge you to a race, winner gets 100." Snotlout dares Hiccup.

Astrid punches Snotlout's shoulder. "Are you crazy Night Fury will burn you out."

Hiccup turns back around to face Snotlout once again.

"You better listen to her she seems the only one in your group that had any common sense." Hiccup warned.

Astrid made brief eye contact with Hiccup.

His gaze pierced through her soul. She quickly looked to the ground.

While looking at the ground she thought to herself "Those eyes look so familiar. where have I seen them before?"

Hiccup looked back at Snotlout.

Snotlout contemplated Hiccup and Astrid's warning but being the stubborn mutton head he is, he ignores them.

"I am not scared of a guy in a dragon helmet." Snotlout growls out.

"Fine-"

Snotlout helds out his hand to confirm the deal which Hiccup grabs and gives a shake but doesn't let go.

"-but you should be." Hiccup said in a low tone that could make your skin crawl.

Hiccup saw a flash of fear in Snotlout;s eyes before he gritted his teeth.

Hiccup let go of his hand with a smirk and pulled down his visor while Snotlout did the same.

Toothless was leaning on his bike with is helmet tucked under his arm hearing the whole conversation.

Hiccup mounted his bike.

"Don't burn him out to badly." Toothless said causally.

"I make no promises."

Hiccup and Snotlout met at the starting line

A random girl had a white handkerchief in her hand.

"Ready..."

Snotlout revved his engine.

"Get set..."

Hiccup revved his bike drowning out all the other bikes.

The handkerchief dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup and Snotlout blasted forward leaving behind smoke and the smell of burnt rubber.

Hiccup would usually taunts his competition by slowing down and letting them pass but at the last stretch he goes full throttle and shoots pass them but instead Hiccup wants to leave him in the dust.

Hiccup kicks it up a notch head to head with Snotlout.

He looks over to see Snotlout trying to gain more speed. Hiccup can tell he is almost topped out and Hiccup isn't even half way to his full speed.

Hiccup gives a victorious smirk as they are heading for first bend. Snotlout slows down to make a tight turn. Hiccup doesn't slow down as he approaches the first bend. If he doesn't slow he will hit the wall or wipeout.

The rest of the gang is watching the race with Toothless.

"What is the Night Fury doing if he doesn't slow down he is going to crash!" Astrid said in a worried tone.

Toothless smiles at her. "Wait for it."

Hiccup leans his bike in towards the bend and takes a gloved hand and places it on the ground. He uses his strength to quickly maneuver is bike so he doesn't crach into the wall but instead almost drifts it.

Hiccup lifts his hand back up and uprights his bike without losing any speed. He lets out a whoop of joy under his helmet.

"Oh my Gods!" "I can not believe that I finally did it with out crashing into the wall." Hiccup says to himself out loud.

Snotlout looks back to see what Hiccup did, his eyes were popping out of his skull and his mouth gaped open. Luckily no one saw it because of his helmet. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and went back to the race. He revs his bike to full speed.

Snotlout is ahead of Hiccup but by a slim margin.

The crowd looked flabbergasted at the move the Night Fury pulled. Astrid looked back at Toothless with her mouth hanging open. He turns to look at her with a huge smile on his face looking non surprised.

"How are you not surprised by that move?" Astrid asks Toothless.

"I train with him he has been practicing that move for awhile now this was the first time he pulled it off."

"How are you and the Night Fury so close?" Astrid questioned.

Toothless expression turns serious and uses his well thought out lie that Hiccup and him made up on how they met. "We were neighbors when we were kids and we became best friends." "He was always gifted with biking, when we were kids we would dirt bike in the woods and he always did amazing tricks that you think a kid couldn't pull."

Astrid nodded intrigued by the story. "Does Hiccup know him?"

Toothless held his bicep in his arm. "Hiccup and Night Fury are closer then people think."

"Then why doesn't Hiccup race?" Astrid queried.

Toothless turned grim. "He used to race dirt bikes with us all of his life and at 14 I helped him build a real racing bike so he could compete."

Toothless takes a deep breath and swallows. "When he was sixteen, we were at the track when Derek "Dagur" Skrill challenged him."

"He called Hiccup a runt, which Hiccup absolutely despises the name so he accepted the challenge."

"When they were racing Hiccup and Dagur were neck and neck but then Dagur smashed his bike into Hiccup's making his lose control, he crashed but it was the worst crash you can imagine."

Toothless clears his throat. Astrid seeing that the memory still haunts him puts a comforting hand on his arm.

"I shouted his name and sprinted towards him jumping the track walls to get to him." "Dagur just drove off to finish the race and laughed." "I got to Hiccup and there was so much blood, I will never forget that, his bike was totaled and laying his left leg below his knee."

"I pushed the bike off to fin his leg crushed and so bloody, Hiccup was unconscious, thank gods he was wearing a helmet or he would have died." "His helmet had a huge crack in the visor and the right side was dented in slightly."

"I removed his helmet and he had blood running down the corner of his mouth and his chin was split open."

"I had people call 911 and they rushed him to the hospital." "His leg was crushed so badly that they had to amputate, he got stitches in his chin." "He woke up 2 weeks later, I told my parents what happened but had to lie and say it was a traffic accident instead."

"The funny thing was I told him about his bike and that we would need to build a new one, and he was more upset about his bike then his leg." Toothless chuckled slightly but it didn't hold any humor.

"He gave up racing from then on."

Astrid had to take a deep breath to keep herself from crying. "I am so sorry that happened Toothless."

He looked at Astrid and saw her sincerity. He gave her a small smile.

The sad thing is Toothless wasn't lying. After the incident Hiccup did quit racing, it wasn't until Toothless begged him to do one lap with him that he changed his mind.

Hiccup went full throttle and now passed Snotlout. Hiccup was increasing the distance between them. Hiccup was a whole track length ahead of Snotlout and he was topped out.

The finish line quickly came insight for Hiccup. He blasts through the crudely white spray painted line. Hiccup skids to a halt and waited for Snotlout. He had to wait for 5 minutes before Snotlout finished.

Snotlout came in and took off his helmet. His face was red and he scowled. Hiccup was on his bike leaning over his handlebars with his visor up.

Seeing Snotlout he dismounts his motorcycle. "Oh you made it thank the Gods I was about to doze off." Hiccup said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Snotlout stood up close to him that they were almost touching. Snotlout poked Hiccup in the chest. "This isn't over Night Fury not by a long shot."

He sharply turned around and mounted his motorcycle. Snotlout drove off back to the town.

Hiccup crossed his arms and watched him leave with a smile on his face. Fans and racers swarmed him then asking for and autograph.

Astrid and Toothless walked over to him as the crowd parted for them knowing they are legendary racers. Toothless put his arm around Hiccup's shoulder. "I told you not to beat him to badly Night."

Hiccup laughed. "I'm sorry I just really needed that."

"That was some amazing racing Night Fury."

Hiccup turned to see Astrid in front of him with an impressed smile on her face.

"That means a lot coming from the Stormfly herself."

Astrid chuckled lightly. Stormfly was nickname fans gave her when she raced.

"I didn't think you of al people would know that."

Hiccup put up his hands feigning surrender. "Hey I admire your racing along with my bud Toothless." Hiccup said while lightly slapping Toothless in the stomach.

A rookie racer came up to Hiccup and company.

"Hey Night Fury can I get your autograph?"

The boy had his helmet tucked under one arm, he looked about 16.

"Sure."

Hiccup took out his black sharpie fine tip marker that he carries around everywhere incase people ask for his autograph.

The rookie racer handed him his red helmet.

"Hey aren't you Gustav Larson?' Hiccup asked while signing his helmet.

The racer looked shocked that the legendary Night Fury knows his name.

"Ye-yeah how did you know?" He asked incredulously.

"I have seen your work and it isn't bad, I see potential in you Gustav, you will be a real threat someday in the higher leagues but I bet your the best in the rookie league now."

"Wow that means a lot coming from you Night Fury, thank you and also for the autograph." Gustav extends his hand.

Hiccup shakes his hand but while doing so his leather jacket rode up to reveal the dragon head on his forearm.

Astrid gasps softly, it was low enough that Toothless beside her couldn't hear it. She saw that tattoo before.

Hiccup hands Gustav his helmet back with his newly signed autograph on the side.

Gustav thanks him again and walks off to rejoin his friends.

"Alright superstar lets get going we have stuff to do." Toothless says before slinging an arm around his shoulders and leading them to their bikes.

"Oh right uh see you at more races Stormfly." Hiccup side once he was on his bike.

"You can call me Astrid."

Hiccup nodded. "Divine beauty isn't it suits you perfectly."

Astrid blushed. "See you this upcoming race?" She asked him.

"We will see."

With that Hiccup and Toothless took off back towards town.

Ruffnut came over to her then.

"Wow what is the Night Fury like since you talked to him?"

Astrid not taking her eyes off the road which they just departed replied back "He is something else."


	4. Chapter 4

It was one of the hottest days in Berk but the people were used to it since they did live near the deserts of Arizona. Hiccup was in his private garage fine tuning his bike for the upcoming race. They didn't have school since it was the weekend, Saturday to be precise.

Hiccup was wearing a wife beater and camo cargo shorts. He had his stereo blasting to keep his company. Hiccup was under his bike with screw driver.

Toothless walked towards the garage with a sandwich in one hand.

"Do you seriously have to blast the music so loudly?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup moved from under his bike so Toothless can see his face.

"Oh I am sorry grandma I didn't think it was that loud." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Toothless huffed and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Now you are not getting a bite." He said while waving his sandwich in the air.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Anyways why are you down in the garage for?" Toothless asked.

"I am tuning up my bike for the race coming up, something you should be doing."

Toothless took another bite. "Na I will do it later its to hot."

Hiccup went back under his bike and continued working.

"Can you at least give me a can of Mountain Dew since you are to lazy to work on your bike?" Hiccup asked him.

Toothless finished up his sandwich and wiped his hands on his tan cargo shorts.

"Fine whatever but turn down the music."

"What I thought you like Hollywood Undead."

"I like them but Levitate isn't one of my favorite songs."

Hiccup moved from under his bike once again and sat up.

"You are crazy Levitate is one of their best songs."

Toothless shook his head.

"My favorite song is Been to Hell."

"Okay now that is a good song."

"Told you." Toothless said.

"I still won't turn it down."

Toothless shook his head again.

"Oh and Toothless better put on a shirt you are turning into a lobster." Hiccup snickered.

Toothless glared at him. "Am not."

Hiccup flicked his bangs out of his eyes. "Fine suit your self just get me a Dew."

Toothless jogged back to the house across the street to get the soda.

Hiccup watched him go but instead of turning down the music he turned it up louder.

He presumed his work.

Astrid was determined to find and talk to Hiccup.

She put together the pieces all last night.

Why Hiccup arrives at school early and goes home late, the Night Fury's green emerald eyes are exactly like Hiccup's but what sealed the deal was the dragon tattoo wrapped around his left forearm.

Astrid continued walking looking for Hiccup's house.

She hears music blaring from a garage playing Levitate by Hollywood Undead, it was her favorite song.

Being curious she walks up to the garage to see the Night Fury's bike and someone under it.

Astrid folds her arms across her chest.

"Hiccup."

Surprised by the voice Hiccup bumps his head and quickly moves up from under his bike.

"Oh hey Astrid!" "What a surprise!' "This might look really weird but I am fine tuning the Night Fury's bike for him!" Hiccup said nervously.

Astrid looking unamused put her hands on her hips.

Hiccup took the time to look at her. She was wearing a blue tee with short shorts on with high tops.

"Um hello earth to Hiccup?"

Hiccup shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck to try to hide his blush.

"Hiccup I figured it out, you are the Night Fury."

Hiccup sighed in defeated.

"Okay you got me."

Hiccup spanned his arms out to gesture to the surroundings.

"This is my garage for me and Toothless's racing."

Astrid looked around to see pictures and trophies.

"How did you find out?"

"You were always early to school and go home late, I am guessing so no one sees your bike." "Then you and the Night Fury have unmistakable eyes."

Hiccup moved closer to her.

"But what pieced everything together was the tattoo."

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's left hand and rubbed her thumb across the dragon's face.

Hiccup and Astrid were both trying to hid there blushes from each other but it was inevitable.

They both distinctly leaned. They were about to kiss when they heard a wolf whistle.

Hiccup and Astrid jumped apart to see Toothless holding a can of Mountain Dew and smiling widely.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Can I have my Dew now Toothless."

Still grinning stupidly Toothless tossed the can to Hiccup who caught it with ease.

He popped the tab and took a nice cool drink.

"So I'm guessing Astrid here knows the big secret now?" Toothless questioned.

"Yep." Hiccup said while popping the p.

"And so you know I pieced it together all by myself so no one else knows." Astrid said easily strolling up to Hiccup and lightly take the can for her self and taking a swig.

"And do you promise not to tell anyone my secret?" Hiccup said taking the can back for himself and drinking it.

"Why would you want to keep this a secret Hiccup?"

"See!" Toothless pointed out. "I am not the only one who thinks that you keeping this a secret is crazy."

"I don't want my racing career to turn to dust because they see who the real Night Fury is."

"Hiccup no one is going to care that you are their under the helmet, people will be more amazed that you are under there instead." Astrid replied encouragingly.

Hiccup looked at her and gave her his signature smile. "Thanks Astrid." "If you both insist then I will show myself this up coming race."

"Yes see I told you so!" Toothless said while giving his shoulder a hearty slap.

"Okay now I have to go to work behave yourselves."

"Shut up." Hiccup pushed Toothless towards his bike which he mounted and slid on his helmet.

Toothless pushed up his visor and gave the I'm watching you sign.

Hiccup gestured to get out of here.

Toothless drove off to his job as a welder.

Hiccup turned to face Astrid.

"Okay now where were we?"

He leaned in only to be pushed back by a teasing Astrid.

"Don't you have a bike to finish tuning?"

Hiccup pouted. "But its going to take forever."

"No it won't with me helping you."

Hiccup huffed. "Fine."

He resumed position under his motorcycle.

"Wrench."

Astrid handed him the wrench.

"Screw driver."

She handed him the screw diver.

"Mountain Dew."

Astrid handed him the soda which he took a swig.

"Ah thank you Milady."

He handed her the can back which she took a sip of.

They worked together for another hour.

"Okay tune up completed." Hiccup announced.

"So now what do you want to do?" Astrid asked.

"We could listen to some of my music." Hiccup suggested.

"Okay but you better have good songs." Astrid warned.

"Just me I do."

Hiccup took the remote that controls the stereo and turns it on.

The stereo blasts the song Levitate by Hollywood Undead.

Astrid gasps. "This is my favorite song!"

Hiccup laughs.

Hiccup twirls her unceremoniously.

Danny's part came on so Hiccup started to lip synch it to Astrid.

"You know I can take you straight to heaven if you let me."

"You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me,"

"Know that I can make your body levitate, le-levitate,"

"I can make your body levitate, le-levitate, you know."

In the third and fourth verse Hiccup placed his right hand over his heart and did chest pops to mimic a beating heart while lip synching.

Astrid laughed. "Who knew the racer could dance."

Hiccup chuckled. "That is the only move I know how to do."

"That is one of my favorite songs."

"Really?" "Mine too." Hiccup replied back.

"Who is your favorite band member?"

"Aw man probably Johnny 3 Tears." Hiccup answered.

"Mine is Danny."

"Well no duh Danny is the leader of the band he has like the most fan girls."

"I don't just like Danny because he is the leader I like him because he is the hottest one and he has killer vocals."

Astrid stuck her tongue out at Hiccup.

"So um Astrid I was wondering if you might want to go on a date tomorrow night?" Hiccup asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

Astrid smiled at him. "I would love too."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed home since it was getting late.

Hiccup stood there shocked about her saying yes and Astrid kissing his cheek.

Toothless's motorcycle engine erupted the quiet. He pulled up to the garage and parked his bike.

He saw Hiccup with a shocked expression on his face.

"So Hiccup what did I miss?" Toothless questioned while cupping his shoulder.

The contact seem to have shaken Hiccup out of his reverie.

"You my brother have missed everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup was pounding with nerves. Hiccup still could not get over the shock of Astrid Hofferson thee Astrid Hofferson going on a date with him Hiccup Haddock.

Hiccup explained to Toothless everything that happened after he left for work.

"Wait, wait, you showed her your dance move and lip synched." Toothless clutched his stomach and laughed.

Hiccup looked at him with an annoyed expression.

Okay, note to self, don't tell Toothless about love life ever again. Hiccup thought with his arms crossed.

The boys were in their room getting ready for bed.

"Shut up!" "It worked didn't it?" Hiccup exclaimed while putting on sweat pants and taking off his prosthetic.

"Okay so next time I ask a girl out I will lip synch and dance to her favorite song." Toothless bites back sarcastically while stripping down to his boxers.

Hiccup glares at him while pulling his shirt up over his head and getting into bed.

"You need to get your own apartment." Hiccup said deadpanned.

"I am going too...eventually I am still looking at apartments."

Hiccup nods his head. "Sure you are."

Toothless throws a pillow at him and hits Hiccup dead center of his face.

Hiccup let out a muffled yelp.

Hiccup rips the pillow off of his face and throws it back at Toothless.

Toothless catches the pillow with ease.

"All right, all right I will stop."

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

Toothless huffed and went to sleep.

Hiccup groggily woke up to the sun shining in his face.

He yawned and stretched.

Hiccup sits up in the bed and runs a hand through his hair.

He can spot Toothless still in bed. Toothless was on his stomach hugging his pillow to his head and snoring like a dragon. (Haha couldn't help myself there)

Hiccup hopped to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

The rushing water woke Toothless up.

He sat up in bed yawning and rubbing his eyes.

He called to Hiccup. "Can you take a shower any louder?"

Hiccup called back "No but I can sing if you want me too."

"Please don't." He pleaded.

Hiccup started singing anyway. The acoustics from the shower making him sound like a real singer.

"We are, we are, we are made from broken parts."

"We are, we are, we are broken from the start."

"And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark."

"Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts." (The song was We Are by Hollywood Undead check that song out)

"Oh my Gods Hiccup shut up!" Toothless called exasperated and falls back on his bed.

Hiccup laughs and finishes his shower.

He turns the water off and wraps a towel around his lower half tucking it in place.

Hiccup then hopped over to his bedside to get his prosthetic and reattached it to his lower left leg.

Toothless got out his small foam basketball and started throwing it at the ceiling and catching it.

"So Hiccup how are you feeling?"

Hiccup looked at Toothless through the bathroom mirror confused.

"Um I am fine?"

Toothless stopped throwing the ball.

"Oh please tell me you haven't forgot."

Hiccup turned to face him.

"Forgot about what?"

"Your date with Astrid!"

Hiccup's eyes widened in recognition.

He cursed.

"HA you did forget!"

"Oh man, oh man!" "What am I going to do?"

"Hiccup relax your big brother is here to save your scrawny ass."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Toothless.

"Not helping." He said deadpanned.

"Okay sheesh, can't take a joke I see." Toothless said while gesturing to him to calm down.

Hiccup put on a nice pair of jeans and a plain black sweater.

"Okay how is this for tonight?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless scratched his chin.

He walked up to Hiccup pushed his sleeves up to the crook of his elbow and dug through Hiccup's drawer to get a loose black beanie and placed it on Hiccup's head.

Toothless stepped back to admire his work.

Hiccup had his arms spread out gesturing as if saying "How do you like it now?"

"Now you are ready."

Hiccup lightly jumped on the balls of his feet.

"I can do this, I can do this!"

"Yeah Hiccup your the man you got this brother!"

Toothless now started to jump on the balls of his feet with Hiccup getting all psyched up.

"So when are you picking her up!" Toothless yelled out the question all pumped up.

Hiccup answered back with the same energy. "6:40!"

"Yeah!" "So what time is it now!" Toothless yelled again in excitement.

The brothers were still bouncing on their feet.

Hiccup looked at his digital clock on his nightstand still bouncing.

"Its 11:00!"

"Yeah!" "What, wait a second." Toothless stopped bouncing abruptly.

"Your date is at 6:40 and it is now 11:00."

Hiccup stopped jumping now understanding what he means.

He face-palms himself.

"So what do you want to do now?" Hiccup asks.

"Lazy day?" Toothless replies back with a smile creepy up on his face.

Hiccup nods his head once. "Lazy day."

The boys just lounged around the rest of the day eating junk food and drinking soda.

Toothless even stayed in his boxers the whole day.

It was going on 5:30 and the brothers were in front of their 50" tv.

"So Hiccup where are you going to take Astrid?" Toothless asked while munching on a bag of Doritos.

"Well I was thinking on taking her to a restaurant and then taking her to one of my favorite spots."

"Is the spot the one where you can only access it by a motorcycle?"

Hiccup pointed his finger. "That's the one."

Toothless slowly nodded his head in thought. "Nice choice brother."

Hiccup got up from his position sprawled on the couch.

"I should get going so I won't be late, tell mom and dad I will not be home until maybe 10."

"Sure." Toothless said absentmindedly while trying to watch an episode of The Walking Dead. (Okay TWD is the best show on earth you all need to watch it)

Hiccup refixes his clothes and pushes his sleeves back up to the crook of his elbows.

On the way to the door he grabs his black and red leather jacket.

He exits the house and walks across the street to the garage.

Hiccup pulls up the garage to retrieve his bike.

He mounts it and straps on his helmet.

Hiccup starts the engine and speeds off to Astrid's house but not before he hits the button for the garage door to go down.

From Hiccup and Toothless's house to Astrid's is roughly 10 to 15 minutes.

Hiccup's bike roared through the almost empty streets to Astrid's house.

Before Astrid left yesterday she wrote down her address and number on his hand.

He looked through his tinted visor to see the different numbers on the doors after Hiccup found the right neighborhood.

Hiccup then found the number 302 on a brown door praying that it was the right house.

When he pulled up in the driveway he heard a dog barking loudly from inside.

Hiccup kept his bike idling and took off his helmet.

He fixed his black loose beanie and took a deep breath trying to keep his nerves at bay.

Hiccup strolled up to the brown door and knocked on the door.

From the inside he heard a familiar voice quiet the barking dog at the door.

Astrid opened the door to greet Hiccup.

He was breathless. Astrid wore a nice white shirt with blue jeans. To wrap it all up she had on a beautiful light blue scarf.

Hiccup let go a low whistle.

"Wow Astrid you look beautiful."

Astrid smiled brightly.

"Thank you Hiccup, and you don't look that bad yourself."

Astrid was pushed from behind a little by a dog.

The dog lulled its tongue out the side of its mouth.

"Hiccup this is my Pitbull Stormfly."

Stormfly gave a short bark in acknowledgement.

Hiccup gave a short chuckle at the dog's antics.

"She is some dog you have there." Hiccup commented.

He got down on one knee and gave the Pitbull a good scratch under her chin.

Stromfly licked Hiccup's hand in return.

"Aw she already likes you." Astrid gushed.

"Astrid who is at the door!" A male voice boomed form some where in the house.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "It's Hiccup dad!" She called back.

A hulking blonde haired man came down the stairs. His size seemed to rival Stoick's.

"Hiccup this is my dad Al." Astrid introduced the two.

Hiccup held out his hand for Al to shake which he gratefully accepted.

"Good evening sir." Hiccup replied trying to be formal.

Al just nodded his head.

"At least the boy has manners."

"so Astrid are you ready to go?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid grabbed her blue helmet from a peg next to the door.

"Yep, dad I will be back later."

When she was walking out the door with Hiccup Al called to her. "Don't be gone fore too long, tonight is a school night!"

Hiccup put his helmet on and mounted his bike.

He waited for Astrid to get herself situated behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist; the contact sent lightning up Hiccup's spine.

Hiccup revved his bike a couple of times before backing up an heading off down the street.

"So where are you taking me?" Astrid's muffled question hit Hiccup's ears.

"Well the plan was to take you to a great restaurant and then head up to one of my favorite spots."

They rode the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence.

Hiccup chose a nice place it wasn't to fancy nor trashy.

They ordered their meals.

Astrid looked around the place.

"Not bad Haddock for a grease monkey." Astrid teased.

"Well you know a grease monkey has to impress."

"Are you prepared for the race this week?" She questioned.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah I guess I mean it is nerve wracking to know that all of your fans could leave you just because they know the person under the helmet."

"Hiccup know one will care who is under the helmet, yes it will probably shock most people but they will get over it."

"The only thing that matters is if the person under the helmet can ride which you most definitely can."

Hiccup cracked a smile. "Thanks Astrid." "Maybe you should be my coach then my girlfriend." He joked.

"I choose the latter."

Their food arrived quickly. They talked while they ate trying to get to know each other better.

Hiccup paid for the dinner much to Astrid's chagrin.

They mounted the Hiccup's bike and left to go to Hiccup's special spot.

Hiccup drove to the mountain side near the edge of town.

He was careful through all the twists and turns, maneuvering with old age practice.

The couple came to this small gap that can fit a motorcycle in between.

Hiccup moved through it and came to a halt.

The special spot that Hiccup wanted to show Astrid was an overhang that over looks the whole town.

The stars shone brightly in the night.

Hiccup took the keys out of the ignition and put he kick stand up on the bike.

He and Astrid took off their helmets.

Astrid gasped.

"Hiccup this is an amazing view!"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"I found it a couple of years ago while riding my bike to clear my head."

"Who else knows about this." Astrid queried while gesturing to the scenery.

"Um just me and Toothless."

Astrid walked up to the steel guard rail and leaned her forearms on it.

Hiccup came up next to her and did the same thing.

Astrid laid her head on the side of his shoulder.

"Thank you for showing me this Hiccup."

Hiccup looked down on her and gave her a small smile.

"I have been waiting to bring a girl here and I am so glad it was you."

Astrid laced their hands together.

"I wonder what people in school will think." Hiccup said absentmindedly.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks about us I love it."

Hiccup let out a soft chuckle.

"So I know this is kind of sudden and all since this is technically our first date but uh I get this feeling if I don't ask you now I am going to regret it."

Astrid turned her head to meet Hiccup's.

"Would you I don't know I guess want to be my girlfriend?"

Astrid gave Hiccup's hand an affectionate squeeze.

"I would love too."

They gazed at the sleeping town and quietly talked some more.

It was close to 10:00 so they decided to ended the date on a good note.

Hiccup drove Astrid back to her house in silence.

Hiccup parked in her driveway once again.

They both took off their helmets but Astrid carried hers with her.

Hiccup walked Astrid to her door.

"Hiccup I had an amazing time and I hope we could do it again some other time."

Hiccup gave off his signature grin.

"I would like that too, but for now I will see you tomorrow in school?"

"Of course."

Hiccup feeling confident bent down and gave Astrid a light kiss on the lips.

Astrid gratefully accepted.

He ended the kiss.

They bid each other goodnight one last time before Astrid retreated back inside her house.

Hiccup walked back to his motorcycle.

He was ecstatic, he actually kissed Astrid and they were now dating!

He mounted his bike and started the engine.

Hiccup placed his helmet on his head and took off into the night.

He soared down the street and the only sound you could hear in the night sky was sound of a motorcycle and a familiar woo hoo into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup grumbled when his alarm clock went off disturbing his sweet slumber.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Toothless was still snoring away in his rumpled bed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and tiredly threw a pillow at Toothless's sleeping form.

The pillow collided with his face.

Toothless batted the air mumbling something incoherently before snuggling deeper in his covers.

Hiccup got out of bed and hopped to his bed.

He then pinched Toothless's nose.

He bolted up right nearly knocking back Hiccup in surprise.

Hiccup let out a low snicker.

Toothless disoriented for a minute stared daggers at him.

"Not cool."

Hiccup shrugged. "I had to wake you up some how."

"What time is it anyway?" Toothless asked while yawning.

"Its 5:00."

Toothless groaned. "Why would you wake me up so early, its like Sunday."

Hiccup looked back at Toothless.

"Um news flash its Monday Sherlock."

Toothless looked stricken and flopped back down on his bed.

Hiccup quickly got a shower, dried off and put on his prosthetic with practiced ease.

He picked out his red Berk sweatshirt that says Berk Dragons and has their crest on it with black writing.

For his pants he picked out simple black sweatpants.

Toothless eventually got up to show and put on his work uniform on which was a pale blue car mechanic shirt with his name stitched on it with old jeans and work boots.

Toothless left for work after eating a quick breakfast.

Hiccup laced up his all black Nike high tops and grabbed an apple before heading out the door.

He drove to school early as usual.

Hiccup parked his bike in the familiar spot and entered the school.

The lobby was empty like normal so he sat down against the wall.

He took out his math homework he forgot to do over the weekend trying to figure out what to do.

Hiccup was struggling for about 10 minutes until he heard a motorcycle engine roar nearby.

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows and slowly got up from his spot.

He walked near the entrance to see who the biker was.

The biker who had pulled up to the school had a blue bike.

Hiccup knew who it was by the way she rides.

She parked her bike right next to the Hiccup's.

Hiccup leaned against the door with his legs crossed watching her.

He took a bite of his apple for the first time since he has been busy trying to figure out the math which he is no closer to solving it.

She took off her helmet and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

She spotted him at the entrance watching her with mild amusement.

She smiled back at him hoping that he would already be here.

She walked up to the door and entered taking the apple right out of his hand.

Hiccup pouted. "That was my breakfast Astrid."

Astrid looked back at him after taking a bite. "Sorry I didn't have breakfast yet."

"Anyways what are you doing?" She asked him.

"I was trying to do my math homework from Friday."

Astrid took the lone paper that sat on the floor.

"Seriously, you haven't done it yet, its easy."

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck.

"Well you see I didn't really pay attention to the lesson on Friday, I was occupied the something else."

Astrid quirked an eyebrow. "And you were occupied with what exactly?"

"Uh trying not to stare at you?" Hiccup answered sheepishly like a question.

Astrid rolled her eyes but blushed slightly.

Astrid hit him lightly in the back of his head.

"Come on, I will help you."

Astrid helped Hiccup finish his homework before the strain of students started coming in.

The loud roar of a motorcycle roared which of course was Snotlout.

He shows up every single day at the same time.

It was late but had exactly enough time to make fun of the people he hates before getting to class.

Snotlout was outside still mounted on his bike to show off with his block headed friends.

Snotlout spotted Hiccup and Astrid talking and laughing.

"Hey Astrid, you me date tonight." It wasn't a question it was more like a statement.

Astrid looked at Snotlout and subconsciously took a step closer to Hiccup,

"Um how about no."

Snotlout dismounted his bike.

"Come on Astrid, you know you want all of this." He said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Astrid was about to reply back when Hiccup stepped in lazily.

"You know Snotlout I think you need to go back to first grade and learn what no means again."

Tuffnut and Ruffnut was near since they smelled a fight brewing.

They both ohed at the smart remark.

Astrid was trying to hide a smile but couldn't and she gently smacked him in the shoulder with the back of her hand.

Before Snotlout could say a witty comeback or punch Hiccup the bell ran to go to your locker and class.

Astrid pulled Hiccup aside.

"Hiccup really?"

"What?" Hiccup said bewildered.

"You did not have to say that, I can take care of my self."

Hiccup sighed. "Fine."

The rest of the day went on normally and more and more people start to realize Hiccup and Astrid are together.

Some are confused but most are happy for them.

Since Hiccup wasn't really a nerd anymore most girls approved of him.

Soon Snotlout caught wind of Hiccup and Astrid being an item.

Apparently everyone in school were talking about them being together and he just now heard of it.

Snotlout spotted Hiccup at his locker alone.

He marched up to Hiccup and slammed his locker shut.

Hiccup narrowly avoid having his hand smashed by the locker.

"Gods Snotlout what do you want?" He said annoyed.

Snotlout ignored the jab at his name for now at least.

He poked Hiccup in the chest.

"You, me after school today."

Hiccup being Hiccup relied on his old buddy sarcasm as his best approach.

"Aw I am honored that you want to see my charming face after school."

Snotlout growled.

"If you don't show up I will just beat you tomorrow morning."

"Look Snotlout I am flattered but if you want to ask me out then just say it but I already have a girlfriend if you didn't know." Hiccup bit back.

Snotlout took a menacing step forward.

Hiccup held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Fine, fine, I will meet you after school."

"Good, runt." Snotlout said before shouldering Hiccup out of the way.

Hiccup watched him leave.

"Great this is going to be a long rest of the day."


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup's prediction was right surprisingly enough. The rest of the day went by so slowly.

It was approaching the end of the day and Hiccup was dreading it more and more.

I mean he knew he was going to get beat up for taking Astrid off of the market but he thought he would at least have a couple of days to prepare.

Hiccup of course didn't tell Astrid about apparently meeting Snotlout at the end of the day.

She would confront Snotlout and rumors would start saying how Hiccup was too chicken to fight and so on and so forth.

Hiccup did not want that at his hands it could ruin the now rising manhood that he preciously needed to preserve if he ever wanted to get any where in this world.

Lucky enough for Hiccup Astrid had to leave early because her brother came back on leave from the army and will only be staying with them for 4 days.

He hopes this will all work according to plan which it has unexpectantly in a bout of strange luck today.

Once Snotlout was done beating him he would go to the bathroom to wait until everyone let and to clean the blood off of him which was going to come out of him at some point. (There was no denying that.)

Hiccup packed up all of his books for tonight's homework in his book bag.

Some students overheard the conversation that him and Snotlout had so rumor spread.

So most students stayed after school watching Hiccup and Snotlout through out the rest of the day.

Hiccup walked out of school to see Snotlout and a group of teens waiting for his arrival.

He walked down the concrete steps to meet Snotlout.

They all walked to the back of the school so no teacher or passerby can catch them.

"Awe you brought a welcome party how sweet of you Snotlout." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"They are not here to welcome you rather but to watch me beat the crap out of you."

Hiccup takes his book bag off of his one shoulder and eases it to the ground.

He spreads open his arms.

"Okay Snotlout just hit me and get this over with."

Snotlout shrugged and punched Hiccup in the gut.

Hiccup hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Do you feel better now Lout?" Hiccup asked.

"Eh not quite." He replies back.

Snotlout clips Hiccup on the side of his face underneath his right eyebrow.

Blood started to trickle in his vision blinding him for a second.

Hiccup wipes the blood out of his eye streaking his temple and steadily running down the side of his face.

"Come on Hiccup aren't you going to fight me?"

Hiccup looked back up at him.

"No, why would I ever stoop down to your level Snotlout?" "Who would want to be at the same level as shit anyway?" Hiccup bit back.

Snotlout growled and caught Hiccup in the mouth.

Hiccup could taste the familiar metallic taste of blood coming into his mouth.

Just a few more hits Hiccup and then you will be free. Hiccup thought to himself.

The crowd around them just fired up Snotlout more.

He loved the attention he was getting for this fight especially since he was winning.

Snotlout ended up uppercutting Hiccup which sent him to the cold cement.

The sound of a motorcycle roaring into the parking lot sent teens fleeing the scene.

By the sound of the motorcycle everyone could tell it Toothless.

"You are lucky your brother came to save your ass this time Hiccup." Snotlout snarled at him.

Snotlout fled the scene with is buddies.

Toothless decided to stop by the school to see if Hiccup was still here since he never came home.

He saw teens flooding out of the back of the school since his bike came into the parking lot.

Toothless isn't stupid he knows what that means, and he hopes Hiccup wasn't involved.

He walked back behind the school keeping an eye out for Hiccup.

Toothless saw Hiccup keel over on his knees.

"Jesus Hunter, what happened to you?" Toothless asked Hiccup as he offered his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Snotlout heard the news."

"About you and Astrid?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm guessing he didn't take it well?"

"Nope."

Hiccup spit some blood on the ground.

Toothless examined his face.

"He really snagged you good."

"Nooo really?" "I couldn't tell." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Toothless shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Come on lets go home and patch you up."

"Wait Tobias please don't tell mom or dad."

Toothless looked back at him. "Fine."

Hiccup and Toothless left on their respective bikes.

They met each other in the garage.

Both brothers parked their bikes.

Toothless got off his bike and went straight in his iPhone 6.

Hiccup sat anxiously on the side of his bike wondering who he is talking too.

He soon got off of the phone.

"Who were you talking too?" Hiccup asked.

"Astrid."

Hiccup's eyes widened in alarm.

"Why would you do that?!" "She was the one person that I didn't want her to know about the fight."

"To bad really I sent her to get supplies."

The blood from his eyebrow was now trickling and the cut on his lip ceased altogether.

Astrid came into the garage a few minutes later on her bike.

"Okay I got the supplies you needed Toothless."

Astrid looked over at the battered Hiccup.

"Let me guess the stuff Is for you?"

"Um no?" Hiccup replied back rubbing the back of his neck.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Okay Toothless do you know how to dress a wound."

"Nope."

"And that's why I am here."

Astrid laid the plastic bag on the table.

She got out rubbing alcohol and cotton balls.

She poured some alcohol on the cotton and approached Hiccup.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked her.

"I'm doing you a favor, now tell me you two how did this happen."

Astrid looked towards Toothless.

Toothless held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey I had nothing to do with it this time."

"Okay Hiccup what did you do?"

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's chin to keep him still.

She gently pressed the cotton to his eyebrow.

Hiccup hissed in pain and swore under his breath.

"Well Snotlout happened."

"And why?"

"He was jealous."

Astrid understood what happened between Hiccup and Snotlout.

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup..."

"I'm fine seriously."

"You better be fine you have a race to win tomorrow night."

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Astrid finished cleaning his eyebrow and washed the blood off.

She applied a butterfly closure bandage to his eyebrow.

"You are lucky that you don't need stitches Hiccup."

"Today turned into my lucky day."

Astrid raised her eyebrows.

"He had worse days." Toothless added in.

Hiccup sent him a glare which Toothless stuck his tongue back out at him.

"So what is your excuse when your parents ask what happened to you?" Astrid asked.

"Um that Toothless punched me."

"Hell no, I am not getting busted for this." Toothless protested.

"Okay, okay."

"You ran into a pole." Toothless suggested.

"No, I'm not stupid."

"Say that you got hit in gym class." Astrid suggested.

The brothers exchanged glances.

"Oh." replied the both of them.

Toothess shrugged his shoulders.

"That could work."

"Yeah not bad." Hiccup commented.

And that is exactly what the boys told their parents later that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the race. The last race of the season actually. After this final race it was time for the annual championship competition against all of the schools around the area.

Hiccup's record is 64-0 which was a street race record for most wins. If he was first today he will leave this season with undefeated streak and a new record plague that the secret organization will give him.

No one really knows who organizes all of these races but its not like many people dwell on it.

Today was also the day he will tell all the racers that he was the Night Fury.

Hopefully they don't think less of his racing which is why he has to win tonight.

Toothless's record is 52-12 which isn't bad at all.

Astrid's record is 46-18. She is the best racer in the 18 year old girls league.

"Are you ready for tonight's race." Toothless asked Hiccup early that morning.

"Ready as I ever be."

"Astrid and I plan to throw the race for you, but I doubt that it will matter anyways."

Hiccup chuckled lightly. "At least I have two less racers to worry about."

"Relax once you win and everyone is basking in your glory just whip your helmet off." Toothless suggested.

"I will figure something out."

"Anyways have fun at school and try not to get beaten up again." Toothless pleaded.

Hiccup held up his hands in defense.

"Hey it wasn't my idea to get beaten up behind school yesterday."

Toothless just rolled his eyes.

Hiccup shrugged on his leather jacket and proceeded on heading towards school.

Hiccup avoided Snotlout the entire school day.

He and Astrid talked about the race tonight and see how things would go.

Hiccup accompanied Astrid on the ride back to her house.

"Are you sure your going to be okay tonight?" Astrid asked.

"I will be fine, its just like any race before, I got this."

"Okay, see you tonight."

Astrid pecked his cheek in goodbye and walked up the remaining steps to her house.

Hiccup sighs and slides his helmet back on.

He spends the rest of the day at home waiting for the race.

The race started at 8:00 but most racers got there about a half an hour earlier so they can socialize before the race.

"Okay Night Fury are you ready to go?" Toothless questioned.

"Yep lets go."

They both mounted their bikes and sped off to the edge of town.

Hiccup went into character on the way.

The place track was packed for the last race of the season before the championship tournament.

The students who didn't race were on the plateaus surrounding the track sitting in foldable chairs and drinking cheap beers.

The brothers dismounted their bikes.

Students and other racers waved to them.

Astrid met up with them.

She handed both of them red plastic cups.

"Welcome to the last race of the season boys."

"Are you trying to get me drunk before the race even starts?" Hiccup asked her playfully.

"No, its just to calm your nerves cause I can see you are tense."

Even though he and Astrid only been dating for a couple of weeks she can read him like a book.

"Well I might as well get drunk because I will end up throwing the race anyway for you." Toothless said before taking a huge gulp of beer.

"Well both of you can at least get 2nd and 3rd place." "It still counts as a win." Hiccup explained.

"Nah I might race drunk for all I care." Toothless teased.

Toothless spotted some of his older racing buddies.

"See you guys later lovebirds." Toothless said before heading to see his old friends.

"So Mr. Fury, when are you going to reveal yourself." Astrid teased before playfully nudging his shoulder with her own.

"After the race Miss. Fly so then I can enjoy all of the other races after."

"Sounds like a plan."

Hiccup and AStrid made there way over to Snotlout and the twins.

"Well, well isn't it the Night Fury." Snotlout snorted.

"Awe I hope you still don't harbor any hard feelings about that little practice race we had." Hiccup replied back with fake sympathy.

"All will be perfect once I win the race tonight and ruin your shot at a perfect season."

"Ahh yes my 64-0 streak, now what is your record Snotlout?" "Is it 43-21."

The blow horn sounded for the first race of the night which happened to be the all gender 18+ year old race.

The races are the all gender 18 year old race, all gender 17 year old race, 16 year old all gender race which are the rookies.

Then it is the 18+ year old boys, 18 year old girls, 17 year old boys, 17 year old girls, 16 year old boys and then 16 year old girls.

Hiccup was doing the 18+ year old all gender race and 18+ year old boys race.

"Looks like that are queue." Hiccup said.

They all walked towards their bikes and waited at the crudely sprayed on start marker.

The racers were Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and 2 others.

A random girl was counting down the race.

"On your marl, get set, go!"

The racers sped off. The race consists of 2 laps.

Hiccup was in first of course with Toothless close behind but keeping his distance.

Astrid just past Snotlout and is gaining on Toothless.

The twins were neck in neck behind trailing Snotlout by a slim margin.

Hiccup didn't use his full speed yet and didn't think he was going too.

A sharp turn came up and Hiccup leaned down to the dusty sand track.

He used his gloved hand to drift his bike along the turn.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

After the turn Hiccup looks behind him.

Toothless and Astrid was fighting for second place but both kept their distance as promised still.

Snotlout was slowly gaining on them.

"Please go right ahead Astrid, ladies first!" Toothless called to her as they were close to each other.

"Aren't you kind!" She replied back.

Astrid sped ahead of Toothless graciously.

One lap has past and so far it seems Hiccup was surely going to take it.

Hiccup slowed down a tad since he was on the whole other side of the track than the rest of them.

The finish line was coming in sight.

Hiccup decided to showboat his way on the last straight way.

He decided to pop a wheelie and cross the finish line.

Hiccup skidded to a halt turning his bike sideways and kicking the kick stand out.

The crowd roared knowing that he broke the record for the most wins in a season and finishing with a perfect record.

He waited until Astrid and Toothless were beside him.

The rest of the racers finish with Astrid finishing 2nd, Toothless 3rd, Snotlout 4th, Ruffnut, 5th, Tuffnut 6th and the two others behind them.

Toothless took Hiccup's left side while Astrid took his right.

Hiccup looked at both of them.

Astrid laced her hand with his right one.

"Here goes nothing." Hiccup muttered.

He used his left hand to lift his helmet over his head.

The crowd stopped cheering in awe that the Night Fury was taking off his helmet.

Hiccup looked up to face the crowd.

Some one shouted from the crowd. "Hey its Hiccup!"

The crowd roared back up shocked and awed that Hiccup was the Night Fury.

Hiccup visibly relaxed.

"Haha I told you they wouldn't care!" Toothless exclaimed while putting Hiccup in a head lock and ruffling his hair.

Astrid kissed Hiccup's cheek.

"Now you have worry about Babe."

"Yeah well except maybe for Snotlout and the twins coming over."

Snotlout and the twins were indeed coming over to meet them.

"Wow Hiccup I didn't know you were the Night Fury, you were amazing!" Ruffnut said and surprisingly hugged him.

Hiccup just looked at her shocked.

Astrid grabbed Ruffnut by the shoulder making her come off of Hiccup.

"Remember Ruff he's mine." Astrid scolded with a hint of a threat underlying her voice.

"Right sorry."

"Duuude that was some sick riding, you are cool with me." Tuffnut said and gave Hiccup a bro hug.

"Thanks Tuff." Hiccup thanked.

Snotlout was last.

"I got to hand it to you cuz, I didn't think a talking fishbone could be the Night Fury." Snotlout commented backhandedly.

"Um, thanks I guess?" Hiccup replied back.

"This does not mean we are friends though."

"Okay?" Hiccup uttered confused.

Snotlout stalked off.

"That's just is way of apologizing." Astrid stated.

"Come on guys lets celebrate and watch the remaining races." Toothless suggested trying to lighten up the mood.

Everyone agreed and raced to the plateaus.

They all sat on the edge with red cups in their hands.

Hiccup laced his hand in Astrid's.

"Thanks for convincing me to show my identity Astrid."

"You don't need to thank me Hiccup."

Astrid laid her head on Hiccups shoulder but before giving Hiccup a peck on the lips.

This is totally with it. Hiccup thought in the back if his mind while enjoying the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the night had been a blur of laughing, talking, people asking him autographs, liquor, making out with Astrid.

He was pretty sure about the last thing because Toothless told him about it when he woke up from a hangover the following day.

Hiccup wasn't sure how he made it to his house with out wrecking his bike but other than that last night was a complete success.

The racers finished another fine season and now they only have to worry about is the championship races.

The gang all sadly had to get up in the morning to go to school. There will be no way Hiccup was ever going to learn anything today.

At least it was comforting to know half of the school won't be doing their best either.

The hard part about today is convincing your parents that you are not hung over. Its a difficult task knowing that your dad is the chief of police.

Hiccup was currently putting on a light hooded denim jean jacket over his plain red shirt.

He grabbed his classic black sunglasses putting them on indoors. Hopefully his parents aren't paying attention today.

The great part is that Hiccup found out this morning is that he doesn't have to get up super early to go to school.

Today might be the greatest day yet since everyone knows his secret now. Hiccup thought dreamily.

Toothless already went to work sporting a worse hangover than Hiccup. Apparently if you see the posts on Instagram Toothless was jugging down a bottle tequila.

Hiccup checked his feed on his iPhone has he skipped breakfast and said a quick goodbye to his parents.

There were pictures of the actual races, picture of Snotlout making out with two random chicks that he posted.

Ruffnut posted a picture of Tuffnut streaking. Tuffnut posted himself drinking upside down on a keg stand. Hiccup chuckled at these and liked them.

Astrid posted a picture of her with the gang looking wasted. Hiccup's arm hung loosely over her shoulder, Tuffnut did the rock symbol, Ruffnut had her tongue sticking out, Snotlout had a couple of beers in his hand.

Hiccup smiled at this and saved it has his own image.

He was pulling out of the garage ever so slowly.

Hiccup was creeping along the road not able to go full speed without the feeling of bile rising up his throat.

Ever since last night people have asked to follow Hiccup like crazy. He accepted all of them of course.

Now he was up to 746 followers which beats Snotlout's 739 followers.

"Well there's another reason for Snotlout to hate me." Hiccup said under his breath after he parked his bike in his usual place.

For once he was a little late. Some kids were here already and easily noticed him.

"Hey Hiccup." Steve waved at him.

"Haddock my man!" Bryan high-fived him.

Yep today is going to be amazing. Hiccup thought to himself.

With everyone waving and saying hi to him, Hiccup almost forgot about his raging headache.

But when Trig soon approached he was dying.

He had to go to the nurse twice to get an aspirin but his headache prevailed.

Hiccup easily came up with the accuse on why he is wearing sunglasses indoors which he had Tuffnut earlier in Homeroom forge a note from an eye doctor saying that he has had over exposer to sunlight and has to wear sunglasses.

Surprisingly no one made fun of him for it because 3/4 of the class has sunglasses on and had Tuffnut forge them a note from a doctor.

Apparently as Hiccup noticed that Tuffnut had made a business forging handwritings and hasn't been caught so far.

He charges 10 bucks for one but Hiccup got his for free since they are friends.

Hiccup later hooked up with Astrid in the hall since they have a study hall together.

She was sporting white aviator sunglasses.

"Do you hurt as much as I do?" Hiccup asked while he laces his fingers with hers.

"I bet I hurt worse than you right now." Astrid replied back sluggishly.

Hiccup's phone rings.

"Talk to me."

"Hunter you have to help me." "I am so lost right now!" "I got released from work early and I left my bike at the shop, and, and I don't know where the hell I am!" Toothless's panicked voice came through the line.

"Woah, woah calm down, just call a cab or something." Hiccup suggested.

"I lost my wallet, I don't even have on any freaking pants!" Toothless yelled through the phone.

Hiccup had to pull away.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Hiccup asked.

"My buddy picked me up from work and we were heading to a bar next thing I know is that I'm in the middle of gods know where face down in the sand with no pants!"

Hiccup face-palms.

"Jeez Tobias okay, okay go to the nearest street and we will come." Hiccup stated while pinching the bridge on his nose.

"Wait what do you mean we?" Toothless said urgently.

"Me and Astrid."

Astrid cast a confused glance at Hiccup who mouthed I will explain.

"What?!" "Oh hell no Hunter!" Toothless exclaimed.

"Fine then make your own way back." Hiccup said with a bit of laughter.

"Wait!" "Okay fine just hurry up." Toothless grumbled.

Hiccup got off the phone.

He looked towards Astrid.

"Are you ready for an adventure?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid looked at him skeptically.

"What is going on."

"I will explain on the way but first we need to find Tuff."

Luckily for them Tuff was in the library screwing around like usual.

"Hey Tuff!" Hiccup called to his friend.

"Hey what?"

"I need you to write both of us a pass to get us out of school early." Hiccup whispered.

"And this is for?"

"My brother blacked out again and he has no idea where he is so i have to rescue him." Hiccup muttered.

"Aw sweet an adventure!" "Can I come?"

Hiccup shot a look towards Astrid who just shrugged.

"The more people the quicker we locate Toothless." Astrid stated.

"Good point."

"Alright Tuff you can join."

"Wait!" "If my idiot brother can go can I?" Ruffnut joined in.

Hiccup sighed and nodded.

"Yes!"

The twins spit in their hands and high-fived.

"Can I come too?" A timid voice said behind a book.

"Sure Fishlegs."

"Ooh Fishlegs ditching class, that's new." Ruffnut commented.

"Hey!" "I'm coming too." Snotlout demanded.

"Fine whatever." Hiccup groaned.

So the six of them with a forged note left to give the note to the office.

They successfully left school without the secretaries thinking non the wiser.

"Alright lets mount up and find Toothless." Hiccup directed.

The others did what they were told.

Soon they were riding near the outskirts of town looking for him.

They rode in a "V" formation with Hiccup in front.

With an hour gone by Hiccup directed the split up in pairs.

Hiccup and Astrid, Snotlout and Tuffnut, and Fishlegs and Ruffnut.

"Hiccup how much longer do we have." Astrid whined to Hiccup.

"We almost reached the checkpoint."

"Wait, Hiccup what is that black dot?" Astrid confused asked pointing at it.

Hiccup squinted to see a better look.

"I think its Toothless." Hiccup replied back.

He revved up his engine and shot towards the black dot with Astrid trailing behind.

When Hiccup came close he recognized Toothless with his arms waving back and forth.

"Oh thank gods Hunter you are here." Toothless said breathlessly.

Astrid conferenced called the rest of the gang telling them that they found Toothless and to head towards them.

Toothless relayed the whole story to Hiccup as the rest of the gang showed up.

The twins instantly burst into fits of giggles seeing Toothless pantless.

"I thought you were only bring Astrid?" Toothless gritted his teeth with a faint blush rising up his cheeks.

Hiccup shrugged.

"Well I was then I thought to myself the more the merrier." Hiccup chuckled.

Toothless glared at him.

"Oh and we also brought you pants." Fishlegs added.

Snotlout tossed him the sweatpants.

Toothless caught them and shrugged them on.

"Thank Gods."

Hiccup rolled his eyes as Astrid shook her head with a smile on her face.

Toothless climbed on the back of Hiccup's bike.

As they were riding off back to their own homes since school was long over Toothless shouted out to all of them.

"Remember!" "This never happened!"

"Of course it didn't!" Snotlout shouted back to him.

The little dig caused the rest of them to laugh the whole ride back.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup was at school on a bright unexpected Tuesday.

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid greeted him with a peck on the cheek.

"Hey babe." Hiccup greeted back.

"Did you here the news that the league is adding something new to the championship races?" Astrid said.

Hiccup looked at her questioningly.

"New?"

"Yep apparently all of the racers are supposed to go to Dragon Island tonight."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay then meet me at the garage so we can all ride down." Hiccup stated.

Hiccup accompanied Astrid to her locker.

He leaned against the locker next to hers.

"So what time are we to be there?" Hiccup asked.

"Um I believe 6 o'clock." Astrid replied back with out looking up at him. She was to busy shoveling books and folders into her back pack.

"Sweet, then come by the garage at 5:30." Hiccup stated.

"Why so early?"

"So we can spend some quality time together." He said in a matter of fact tone as he placed his forehead on hers.

Astrid smiled and placed her palm on the middle of his chest.

"Slow down there dragon, Toothless will be with us remember."

"That is why we don't tell him anything."

Astrid reached up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Since your forcing me I will." Astrid sighed while smiling.

"Perfect."

He gave her hand one last squeeze before heading to his own locker to pack up his things for the day.

Hiccup could here the sound of another motorcycle approaching the garage door.

He opened it to see Astrid ride in.

Toothless was also in the garage polishing his bike.

Astrid took off her helmet and killed the engine.

"I thought you told me Toothless wouldn't be in here." Astrid replied with a hint of amusement.

Hiccup with an annoyed expression replied back "He already knew about it."

Toothless stood up and raised his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey if Hiccup wants to get hot and heavy by all means I will leave but I would then have to tell dad." Toothless pointed out.

Hiccup glared at him and Astrid giggled.

"You are not funny." Hiccup said to him deadpanned.

"Its not my fault that you have sexual frustrations." Toothless shot back cockily.

Hiccup threw a shoe at him.

Toothless ducked closely missing his head.

"Woah!" "No throwing projectiles!" Toothless exclaimed.

"I am surprised you knew what projectiles meant." Astrid teased joining in on the playful banter.

It was Hiccup's turn to laugh.

Toothless pointed a finger at her.

"Hey don't you start with me." Toothless scolded her with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Ah see this is why she is my girlfriend." Hiccup stated.

"What that she can come up with better comebacks than you." Toothless snorted.

Hiccup glared at him. "No."

Astrid looked at the clock on the wall.

"Come on boys you can continue your bantering another day but we have a announcement to catch." Astrid stated.

Both the boys looked at the small clock on the wall to see it was 5:46.

They grumbled and mounted their bikes.

Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid all rode in silence with Hiccup in front and Toothless and Astrid on either side of him.

They crossed the bridge to the outskirts of town.

Most of the racers were already there.

Some were anxious to hear what was going to be added to the races.

The three were soon joined with the twins and Snotlout.

"What could be so important to drag us out here again." Snotlout groaned in annoyance.

"I don't know but there better be something dangerous." Tuffnut replied to him.

"Yeah like spikes on the road." Ruffnut piped in the conversation.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut exclaimed and high-fived his sister.

Then a middle aged man in a suit walked to the starting line.

Everyone quieted down.

"Hello everyone!" The suited man exclaimed.

"As you may know our organization the HSABSRL (High School And Beyond Street Racing League) has come up with a new event.

"Along with regular racing we will now have a group race."

The students started to murmur to each other.

The man waited to it was quiet again.

"The group race is racers will form teams of 6 to compete against each other."

"You can only have one racer on your team that is older than 18."

"You will compete against each other for your school cup and the winner will be versing the other school districts."

"I have already talked to the other school districts and they will be doing the same thing, if everything goes well this year the group event will become permanent."

"Remember choose wisely and the sign ups for the championship races will be next week and the races will be two weeks from today."

"Good luck all of you."

The suited man walked away and into a limo waiting for him.

Hiccup looked at Toothless and Astrid.

He opened his mouth to speak.

Toothless held his hand up. "You don't even need to ask us brother."

"We're in." Astrid stated while the both of them crossed their arms on their chests.

Hiccup smiled.

He went over to the twins who were bickering over God knows what.

"Hey would you guys like to join our team?" He asked.

"With you as lead?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup nodded.

"We could finally crush everyone." Ruffnut said to Tuffnut.

They exchanged a final look.

"Count us in." They both said at the same time.

"Yes!" Hiccup high-fived the both of them.

"Great we have 5 members we just need one more." Hiccup said pumped.

The rest of the gang looked behind him at someone leaning against their bike surveying everyone else.

Hiccup with a slightly confused expression looked behind him to see what everyone else was staring at.

His eyes widened considerably.

He turned back around to face them.

They all had really wide smiles on their faces.

"Oh no." "No, no I will not ask Snotlout to be on our team." Hiccup said stubbornly while shaking his head.

"Come on Hiccup even though he can be a pain in the ass he is good at what he does." Astrid replied trying to sound convincing.

Hiccup let out an edible sigh.

"Fine, but if he says no I will not beg him to join."

Hiccup made his way over to Snotlout who was just leaning on his bike.

"Look Snotlout..."

He grimaced.

"I mean Sean." Hiccup caught himself.

"I wanted to ask if you would like to join our team."

"I know we haven't always gotten along at all but you are pretty good on the track and we could use that to our advantage."

Snotlout was silent so Hiccup continued.

"And I am sorry for kind of being a jackass to you ever since that race okay."

Snotlout was still silent pondering over the offer.

Hiccup held his breath for what seemed like forever.

Then Snotlout held out his hand.

Hiccup released his breath and took his hand.

They shook their hands once and firmly.

After they let go over each other's hands Snotlout decided to speak.

"And Hiccup I am sorry too for bullying you since middle school and I will stop."

Hiccup smiled and so did Snotlout.

"I accept you apology and welcome to the team."


	11. Chapter 11

Hiccup was actually excited for once. He likes the new idea of groups competing. Hiccup knows he has an unstoppable team. It consists of the best from each division. After they discussed the teams another man stepped to clarify that the group races will be first then the individual races so that the teams won't break up do to fighting and jealousy.

The first race will be in a week. The race is more like a relay race really. Teams have to pass a stick to each other after every lap. It shouldn't be to hard and they all have pretty good chemistry so how hard can it be?

There team practiced and they decided that their team name is The Riders. Hiccup couldn't have been more wrong. They need a lot more work to do. The first to go was Toothless and when he passed it off to Snotlout he didn't know which hand to use to the stick rolled 2 feet behind him. When Snotlout finished and handed it off to Tuffnut he wasn't even paying attention to it. Ruffnut wasn't even mounted on her bike or had her helmet on causing for a loss in time. All in all it was a horrific first attempt.

"Come on guys!" "We only have a week to practice before the first race!" Hiccup tried to rally them up.

"Dude, we have been practicing since 12in the morning and its now 5 that's

like 60 hours." Tuffnut whined.

Ruffnut hit him in the head. "You dingus its only been five hours."

Hiccup blew out a puff of smoke in annoyance.

Using his judgment he agreed.

"Okay practice is over since its 5 why don't we get some pizza?"

The rest of the gang cheered.

"Finally!" "I am starving!" Snotlout shouted.

"So am I, I'm dying over here." Toothless agreed.

Everyone went to Joe's Shack. It was where most of the student body would hang out even kids from different schools would go there because Berk was the center of the School Districts.

The gang hopped on their bikes and traveled over to Joe's.

They parked in their usual parking spots and went inside.

Since it was the weekend the place was kind of packed.

Among them was non other than Dagur and his gang.

Dagur's gang consisted of Warren Death who was 24 years old. He was Toothless mortal enemy when it came to races. He had a pitch black Mohawk and dyed the tips red. His arms are covered in different tattoos. Warren's reputation was the kid who had run ins with the police.

Stoick being the police chief knows him very well by now.

Warren wears mostly the same close since its the only pair he has until he steals more. His shirt is a 2014 Hollywood Undead shirt, grey ripped skinny jeans and black converse.

Warren stole his bike when he was 13 and stole supplies to make it his own. Its a customized chopper that's black and has red skulls all over it. He wears a full face black skull helmet. Warren has such a skull fetish.

Next was Heather Leblanc also known as the home wrecker. She is 18 years old and is Astrid's main competition. She has long black hair a pink crop top with way to tight white skinny jeans with pink converse. She likes to flaunt around her money since her dad owns the only huge company. Heather drives a pink sport touring bike. She has a full face helmet that she had diamonds put all over it.

Now Snotlout's main enemy isn't Hiccup when he races but actually Thuggory Roland. Thuggory might loo k like he is a nice guy but he is not. He is freshly 19 and a brain full of hot air. He is the known country boy. He was the most muscular ou

t of the group which is scary because the rest of the guys in Dagur's group are known for their hulking stature.

He has long brown curly hair that he keeps contained under his cowboy hat. Thuggory always wears his sleeveless tan work shirt from his family farm. He wears dusty blue jeans and steel-toed boots. He has a problem with chew. Its a surprise that Thuggory is a racer but Dagur drug him into it. He rides a standard brown bike. He is the only racer that Hiccup knows that doesn't wear a helmet but instead his cowboy hat. He is as reckless as he is stupid.

Then it was the brainless duo. Alvin Treacherous and Sal "Savage" Santiago. They are both have a fetish for money. Alvin and Savage both are 18. Alvin is the biggest out of their crew. He has a black hair reaching the back of his shoulders and a growing beard. He wears a 100 dollar bill long sleeved shirt and regular blue jeans. Savage wears the same thing except he as a 50 dollar bill instead. Savage has short brown hair and a growing mustache.

Alvin drives a painted gold cruiser with a fake gold half helmet. Savage drives a adventure touring bike that's black with bones all over it. He wears a white half helmet.

Last but not least was Derek "Dagur" Skrill. He was the so called leader of the Berserk racing team. He is the best in his school. He is 18 almost 19. Dagur has light brown hair in a ponytail and a soul patch. He has one tattooed sleeve. He wears just a plain black sleeveless shirt with black jeans with black and white converse. Dagur has a custom grey chopper with blood splatters all around on it. He has a full face helmet with a creepy black smile.

The gang was laughing at something until they caught sight of Dagur's gang.

Dagur of course had to look who came in the door as the bell above chimed.

Dagur motioned with his head for his friends to approach them.

The two groups came face to face opposites against each other.

Hiccup had tight hold to his jacket with both hands trying to look confident.

Astrid was on his right with a hand on his shoulder looking fierce.

Toothless was on Hiccup's left his arms crossed staring daggers at Warren who was across from him.

Snotlout was next to Toothless with his hands balled up into fists at his sides.

Ruffnut was next to Astrid with Tuffnut next to her.

"Hiccup look at you!" "What are you doing here shouldn't you be eating at IHop?" Dagur asked cruelly.

The rest of his brainless gang laughed at the stupid joke.

Astrid's grip tightened around his shoulder.

He took a glance at his own plastic leg.

Hiccup looks back up with a smirk on his face.

"Says the guy who lost to the one-legged racer."

Dagur remained silent.

"So I am guessing you already heard about the group races then?" Hiccup asked him.

Dagur gestured to his friends beside him.

"As you can see I have my team right here but uh-Dagur looked over at the door-where is your team Hiccup?" Dagur said laughing.

"Hey Hiccup here-Snotlout slapped him on the chest-was the first racer to ever get a perfect season."

Thuggory spoke up against his rival.

"Wow Snotlout you sticking your head up people's asses now since the last time I saw you?"

Snotlout advanced towards him.

"Once I'm done with you your head will be shoved up your own ass."

Toothless grabbed a hold of him and pulled him back.

"Don't!" "We cant afford you getting suspended from the races."

"So Hiccup what have you been up to?" Heather asked in a sultry manner.

Hiccup snorted.

"When are you ever not trying to get into someone's pants Heather?" Hiccup asked.

"I volunteer!" Tuffnut yelled raising his hand.

Hiccup looked over at him with a 'What are you doing?' face.

Ruffnut smacked him in the back of his head.

"Anyways your 'charm' won't work on me." "Not again." Hiccup said the last part under his breath.

Astrid picked up on the last part. She will have to ask him about it later, she noted.

"We will see you at the races then, they might as well hand us the trophy right then and there right guys!" Dagur gestured to his teammates.

They let out a chorus of agreements.

Hiccup crossed his arms.

"We wont let that happen as long as we are there to stop you." Hiccup declared.

Dagur gave a sadistic smile before simply saying "So be it."

He motioned for his friends to exit the pizza place.

They pushed through them.

Hiccup and the rest of them looked back at the door to see them leaving. Dagur got on his bike and rode off with the rest of his gang.

Hiccup tilled his head to a booth big enough for all of them.

"Come on guys lets get something to eat."

"That's the last of them right?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup looked down at her and laced his hand with hers.

He looked back up to look at the rest of his team.

"Not a chance."


	12. Chapter 12

"So that is what we are up against guys!" "We need to practice more the first race is in a week." Hiccup prattled on.

"Hiccup relax we are all in this 100 percent." Toothless assured him.

"Yeah we all want to destroy the Berserker team." Snotlout replied while mashing his fist into his hand as a demonstration.

"But we don't even know if they are any good." Ruffnut piped up.

Everyone turned to her with an 'are you serious' face.

She just put her hands up in surrender.

"We just need to practice more a week is plenty of time." Astrid commented.

"Alright, come on then we need to start to practice." Hiccup finally decided to put the conversation to rest.

BEGIN EPIC TRAINING MONTAGE NOW

"Man great practice guys." Tuffnut congratulated all of them.

They were just about to head out of Dragon Island to grab lunch.

"Yeah Dagur and his crew wont know what hit them!" Snotlout said excitedly.

"Well lookie here." Toothless pointed to another than Dagur and his team to practice.

"Hiccup and his pathetic team what a present surprise."

Dagur walked up to them.

"We saw you train, it didn't look that good." Savage piped up.

"Why don't you put a sock in it Sally." Tuffnut sneered while using his nickname the gang calls him.

Savage huffed.

"Easy there Savage we will get them soon enough." Dagur assured coolly.

"Who says we will ever see them on the track." Alvin chuckled.

"We are the best team in Berk." Snotlout jested.

"Why don't you watch us practice maybe you can pick up a few tips, come on boys." Heather broke up the fight.

Heather passed Hiccup but not before trailing a hand under his chin and swaying her hips.

Hiccup visibly stiffens and tightens his jaw.

Astrid stares at Heather hoping she will spontaneously catch on fire.

The group decided to stay and watch them practice to see how good they really were.

The Riders watched the Berserk team practice on top of their bikes.

It actually wasn't a smart move to by Dagur to let Hiccup watch them practice.

Hiccup has the gift of analyzing people's movements and finding their weaknesses.

Before the Berserkers finish practicing Hiccup motions for the rest of the team to leave.

They nod in understanding and follow Hiccup back to his garage.

Once they got back to the large garage and turned off their engines Snotlout asked a question.

"Why didn't we finish watching them practice?"

"Because I already spotted their weakness." Hiccup replied back confidently.

"What weakness could they possibly have?" Tuffnut confessed.

"All of you saw how fast they were going when handing off the stick." Hiccup went on.

"Yeah so?" Toothless prompted.

"When they are going too fast to hand it off, they have a higher possibility to crash into each other." Hiccup explained.

"So what are we just going to wait and see if they crash into each other at the races?" Astrid asked.

"I know they will, Dagur has a motto 'The higher the race the faster you go.' Dagur was never good at handling pressure."

"All we have to do is keep pressure on him then he will screw up?" Snotlout summed up.

"Exactly." Hiccup replied.

"When ever we see Dagur we have to pretend how good every else is out there including our selves." Hiccup explained again.

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"Dagur and his team underestimate us, but when was the last time we faced them?" Hiccup prompted.

"Over a year ago." Ruffnut and Tuffnut answered at the same time.

"Precisely and we all know how good someone can get in a year." Hiccup went on.

"Seems simple enough." Toothless commented.

"Great guys I will see you all tomorrow for practice." Hiccup smiled.

The rest nodded and mounted their bikes to head home. Toothless opened the garage door by the handle to yank it up for them to leave before heading across the street to their house.

Astrid stayed behind though so she could speak with Hiccup alone.

"Hiccup can I ask you something?" She asked.

Hiccup was rolling his bike to his spot in the garage while hearing her request.

"Anything Love." He grunted.

"What happened between you and Heather?"

Hiccup turned around and sucked in a breath.

He leaned against his bike and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oooh um I was hoping you wouldn't have noticed that."

Astrid crossed her arms with an eyebrow quirked.

"Its hard not to notice when the girl wont stop undressing you with her eyes."

"Okay so me and Heather had a fling a couple of years ago when I was at the top of my game."

"And she still has 'feelings' what ever those are to her." Hiccup commented.

"Why did you guys break up?" Astrid asked.

"Because I met you and I wanted to take my racing seriously instead of winning races and going to parties after you know."

"So you changed your life style."

"Yeah I did and for the better I might add."

"I'm sorry that I was the reason for you two to break up."

Hiccup got up from leaning against his bike and laced his hand with hers.

"Don't be I like my life way better now with you, Toothless and the rest of the team."

Astrid pecked Hiccup on the cheek.

"Thanks for telling me Hic."

"No problem your my girl now, you deserve to know."

Astrid gave Hiccup one last peck on the lips before taking off on her bike.

Hiccup watched her go before heading back to his own house.


	13. Chapter 13

Today was the first race to see who will be competing against the other districts. Hiccup just got a letter by the racing organization explaining how the race will go since he was the team captain and all.

There is a total of 16 teams in school competing to be able to represent Berk High against every other district. 4 teams that finish last will be eliminated. After today there will be only 12 teams. Hiccup already figured out that this will take 4 races to complete.

The same roles apply to the other ages which is the 17 group and 16 group.

Thank God today was Saturday so they wouldn't be missing school again.

Hiccup called everyone yesterday so the team can skip school to practice.

Hiccup and the rest of the team were now together.

"Okay so I have figured out the order we will go for the races and it will remain the same for all of them." Hiccup announced.

Toothless will be first, then Astrid, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff and last me."

"Why aren't you going first Hiccup, your the fastest out of all of us." Ruffnut asked.

"Wow she actually asked a smart question." Astrid whispered to Toothless who was next to her.

Toothless let out a snort and nodded.

Hiccup lifted his eyebrows in a surprising look.

"Good question Ruff but I'm last because if any chance we are behind a team then I can quickly catch up to them to win."

The team impressed nodded at his logical thinking.

"Then its settled then, lets head over to Dragon Island to practice before the race." Hiccup suggested.

Everyone mounted up and rode to Dragon Island.

Surprisingly a numerous people started to gather already for the race which was now 20 minutes away. Racers were already their preparing and practicing for the race.

What is different about this relay race is that there will be 3 racers of the same team at the start and finish line. There will be a more chance of someone hitting your bike. This was added to make the races more exciting. This idea was also carried to the other districts so all the rules will be the same for everyone and at the final race.

The gang talked to others before the race. Then the loud speaker came on signaling for the races to head to their places. At the start will be Toothless, Snotlout, and Tuffnut. At the finish line is Astrid, Ruffnut, and Hiccup.

Toothless started out with the small steel pipe in his hands. The other racers lined up with him. All of the other teammates wait behind them with their bikes idling.

Since it was the championship races and all they have a buzz to sound them off.

Toothless raced ahead with the other 16 teams. The roads were getting crowded as more racers got close to each other but Toothless knew it was going to get even worse.

Luckily Toothless got a great head start and was in the lead.

Toothless looked behind to see someone getting to close for comfort. He quickly twisted the throttle forward to gain a burst of speed. They only had to do one lap before handing it off to the next person who happened to be Astrid.

He was at the final stretch and could see Astrid revving her bike with a hand out in front of her to take the pipe.

Toothless crossed the line and handed it off to Astrid who immediately took off.

"Nice racing Toothless." Hiccup complimented him while anxiously watching Astrid duck and weave her bike through all of the racers going the opposite way.

Toothless seeing his distress put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Hiccup, she will be fine."

And she was and made across the start line handing off to Snotlout.

Snotlout a little slower than usual because he was trying to weave past all of the other racers coming straight at him.

They were still in first by a greater margin then they started. Hiccup's tactic was working out perfectly by putting excellent racers first and slowly decreasing and then at the end finish with a strong racer.

Soon after it was Ruffnut's turn. The Riders were still in the lead. The other teams weren't an issue any more, the group was a team member ahead of everybody else.

The team was now relaxed and not to worried about watching the race. Snotlout went off to grab some cheap beer and was currently on his second beer with Toothless.

Hiccup was still kind of anxious though. Even when the team was a lap and a half ahead he still thought that they could still lose.

Ruff finished her lap and handed it to Tuff sloppily noticing for herself that there was nothing to worry about.

Tuff stayed to one side lazily dodging motorcycles at the last second of course for the adrenaline rush.

Hiccup could see Tuffnut approaching steadily. He kicked up his kick stand and revved his engine anticipating the pass of the small steel pipe.

Hiccup outstretched his hand for Tuff to place it in his hand only for Tuffnut to toss it at him. Hiccup all ready started going before realizing he tossed it instead of handing it to him.

He snatched it out of the air at the last second before it touched the ground. The sudden jerk cause his bike to sway drastically to one side. Hiccup had to push himself off the ground losing some distance to the competitors.

Hiccup now gaining back lost speed let out an annoyed huff under his helmet.

"Next lesson will be how to pass the freaking pipe." Thought Hiccup.

Hiccup managed to gain back all of his lost distance and increased it.

He swerved left and right to steer clear of everyone going the other way. This was the only downside of being first, the team winning has more of a chance wrecking than anyone else...which more than likely bite someone in the ass one day or another.

By now Hiccup was half way done with the lap and Toothless, Snotlout and Tuffnut rode their way other to the starting line and found the girls.

Hiccup was at the final stretch so he eased off the throttle a bit. He relaxed even more knowing that they won.

Hiccup crossed the finish line and was swamped by his teammates.

The announce speaker called out the fans that they had a winner The Riders.

The other teams finished one by one.

When the loud speaker announced who one Toothless let out a huge whoop of joy.

The gang grouped hugged.

"Oh my Gods we did it guys!" Tuffnut congratulated.

Hiccup lifted Astrid off the ground spinning her.

"Hell yeah we did!" Snotlout yelled out.

"How about we celebrate this first victory as a team!" Hiccup announced.

The rest gave a few cheers and whoops.

The four teams that were eliminated weren't a concern and the group hardly knew them so it was really a win-win as Snotlout puts it.

The team went on celebrating the whole night along with the rest of the fans who were cheering for them while others went home in defeat.

Now there was only 12.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day the gang heard about Dagur's victory. His team beat everyone else by 2 laps.

"How the hell are we suppose to beat that?" Snotlout asked in the school's parking lot.

"It doesn't matter how many laps we beat the others, what matters is if we are in first place or not." Hiccup reprimanded.

"But Hic if this is the championship race..." Astrid started.

"Then we practice harder, increase our speed." Hiccup tacked off ideas.

"We still have plenty of time before the championship race." Tuffnut said breaking the ice.

"For all we know Dagur might not even make it to the final." Ruffnur joined in.

"Well they most likely will." Snotlout muttered.

"Don't worry guys there is plenty of races to go." Hiccup reassured his teammates and friends before walking into the double doors.

"We got this guys, we already beat everyone here and we can do it again." Toothless encouraged them.

"Remember same game plan as last time." Hiccup reminded.

The gang was about to go their starting positions but the loud speaker cracked.

"Attention teams, tonight's race will be a double elimination." "Good luck to you all." Then the speaker buzzed off.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair.

They all stand in silence looking at the loud speaker.

"Well that changes things a but doesn't it?" Snotlout asked breaking the silence.

Hiccup sighed through his nose. "Nah we will be fine."

As Hiccup walks away with his bike Toothless and Snotlout share a look.

"Wait, what does that mean then?" Tuffnut asked as the rest of the Riders walked with their bikes to their starting points.

"It means Tuff, that instead of 4 teams gone there will be 8 instead."

"Oh that's not good is it?" Tuff wondered out loud.

"No its not." Hiccup chimed in from the top of his motorcycle while looking around him at the worried and scared faces of the competitors.

The animatronic speaker started to count down. Toothless revved his bike then it beeped and Toothless raced to the end.

So far the race has gone smoothly the lead however was decreasing since everyone wanted to make it to the final 4.

Astrid was currently racing and it was getting nasty out there. Teams that didn't have chance was purposefully wrecking into other bikes.

Most teams came to a silent agreement on trying to take out the leading team which of course was the Riders.

Hiccup was getting antsy. There had been about 3 crashes and they were getting progressively worse.

Astrid was doing quite well though dodging on coming traffic, she was in fact the best dodger on the team, but does little to calm a protective boyfriend.

Hiccup could see ahead on bikers were conversing under their helmets. A dude was suggesting with his head towards an oncoming Astrid half way done with the lap.

He didn't like the sickening feeling forming in his stomach.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called behind himself.

"What Hiccup?" Toothless asked while sipping a red solo cup.

"You see those two guys about to approach Astrid on their bikes?"

Toothless narrowed his eyes to find the two suspicion men.

"Yeah what about them..."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Toothless with a puzzled look knitted his eyebrows in thought. Soon recognition spread to his features and his eyes got as big as saucer pans.

"Oh shit..."

"Astrid!" Hiccup called out not even sure that she will hear him form this far out as she was currently on a bend.

Astrid heard a muffled call of her name. She scanned the teams until she cam across a worried looking Hiccup.

She saw his arm pointing forward. Astrid followed his hand pointing to two oncoming racers.

Astrid was about to swerve over when one of the two bikers started to turn to the side while leaning one way.

The other biker blocked the other way.

Before Astrid knew it the bike swept underneath hers sending her bike sideways and into one of the stiff foam barriers.

The impact must of knocked Astrid unconscious because she wasn't moving.

"Shit!" Snotlout swore as they all raced to the crash scene.

Hiccup vaulted over a barrier to reach her.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Hiccup swore over and over under his breath.

Astrid's helmet has a slight dent in it and her right hand was bleeding but other than that she appeared fine.

Hiccup carefully took off her helmet to see her eyes were closed.

Snotlout and Tuffnut lifted her bike out of the barriers.

The front of her bike was completely smashed with her headlights out of its sockets and her frame was bent out of shape. The rest of her bike was okay and seemed to be working fine.

Hiccup lifted her up gently carrying her bridal style.

"I'm taking her to the hospital, Snotlout go now we can't afford to lose now."

Snotlout gave one last worried gaze at Astrid's state and quickly jumped back over the barrier on his bike.

He shot off racing to capture first place. Now they were currently in 5th place, in their current position they would eventually be eliminated.

"Hiccup you have to finish the race for us to qualify." Ruffnut protested.

Hiccup paused.

"Damn it." He let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright you to head back and wait for Snotlout to finish then go."

The twins both gave a curt nod before hopping over the barrier.

"Tobias take Astrid to the hospital." "You will keep me updated and the excuse is a traffic incident." Hiccup held his eyes.

Toothless looked back at him with a determined stare.

"I will Hunter don't worry."

Hiccup gently let Toothless take Astrid's limp body from him.

Toothless gently yet quickly got on his bike and situated Astrid in front of him.

Hiccup watched them go until they were out of sight.

Hiccup vaulted back over the barrier, it seemed the twins took Astrid's bike with them.

He looked out on the track to see Ruffnut on the last stretch.

Hiccup strapped on his helmet with new determination.

"Okay lets finish this." Hiccup growled.


	15. Chapter 15

The twins were done with their runs and headed to the hospital to see Astrid. Hiccup was the only one left to race which he is currently doing so. Ruffnut and Tuffnut weren't able to snag a higher place but they brought the team closer.

It was now up to Hiccup to get them into the final 4. Hiccup didn't care about anything else then finishing the stupid race to finally go see Astrid.

Hiccup passed another racers so now he was in 2 place. He now secured a spot in the final 4 but he wanted first place to show everyone that the Riders are still strong.

He saw the biker in first place. Hiccup increased his throttle. It was the final stretch and they were now neck and neck. Hiccup pulled out in front of the other racer. Hiccup recognized him from the same team of the scum that purposefully crashed Astrid.

Hiccup leaned forward so that his back wheel was up in the air. He decreased his speed suddenly so the other biker rammed his headlight into the back wheel making him loose control and crash into the barrier.

Hiccup laughed under his helmet and crossed the finish line in first place. He didn't care about the 3 other teams that would join him the finally all he cared about in that moment was getting to the hospital, hopefully with out getting pulled over in the process.

He made it out across the bridge pushing the speed limit. The good news was that the hospital wasn't far from the racing ground which was one of the reasons why the race track is where it is.

Hiccup scanned the parking lot to see his friends' bike all in one space. He quickly parked it in the same space some how creating room for himself.

He took his keys out of the ignition and placed his helmet on one of the handle bars of his bike. Hiccup fast walked into the hospital to see all of his friends waiting on a plastic chair.

Snotlout was sprawled out on 3 of the chairs with one arm underneath his head and his iPhone in the other scrolling through something.

Toothless sat in one chair with a coffee in hand. The twins were next to each other with Ruffnut spread across hers with her feet in Tuffnut's lap with coffees.

Toothless spotted Hiccup and waved him over.

"Tobias how is she?" Hiccup asked as soon as he walked up to him.

"The thing is, we don't know." Toothless answered while looking at the ground.

Hiccup's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean you don't know how she is doing?"

Toothless winced at the tone of voice Hiccup is using.

"They are still checking on her."

"All we can do is wait Hiccup." Snotlout piped in from his sprawled position.

Hiccup just noticed the almost empty coffee cup next to him on a stand.

While Hiccup was walking over to take a seat Tuffnut silently handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Tuff." Hiccup thanked back monotonously.

Tuffnut just nodded his dreadlock head.

Hiccup took the hint of the coffee apparently this is going to take awhile. Hiccup called Astrid's parents telling them about the "traffic incident".

The came right away with Astrid's mom balling her eyes out.

Fishlegs also came awhile later with a grim expression on his face.

Hiccup handed him a cup of coffee. It was currently 11 at night and the gang was still there along with Fishlegs.

Astrid's mom and dad left around 10:40 to get some sleep and advised everyone else to do the same.

Hiccup didn't know what was taking so damn long. When Hiccup held her all he could see was that her wrist was in a odd angle and bleeding but nothing else caught his eye which worried him.

"What if Astrid is in a coma or that she punctured a lung or something?" Hiccup thought worriedly.

It was 1 o'clock in the morning on Sunday. Good thing that it was Sunday or the rest of them would be skipping school again.

Hiccup was on his sixth coffee and he was pacing back and forth so badly that it was a wonder how he didn't make a trench yet.

"Dude would you stop pacing your making me nauseas." Snotlout groaned.

The current status of the group was Ruffnut and Tuffnut are sleeping in the same positions, Fishlegs was asleep on two chairs. Toothless was awake but getting another coffee from the vending machine. Snotlout was on his phone again still sprawled out on the same three chairs.

"I'm sorry how would you like it if your girlfriend was in the hospital in an unknown condition?" Hiccup growled out while now standing in front of Snotlout's make shift bed.

Snotlout looked up from his phone and carelessly dropped down on to the stand next to him.

"Look Hunter, Astrid is our friend too, it doesn't mean we don't care for her any less than you do." Snotlout replied rather calmly.

Hiccup crumpled into a plastic chair across from Snotlout's head and ran both hands down him face.

"Sorry Sean."

Snotlout cracked a smirk.

"I think that was the first time we spoke each others real names."

Hiccup looked up and smiled back at him.

"Our first serious conversation." Hiccup replied back.

Snotlout let out a chuckle.

"What a milestone." Snotlout raised his half empty cup of coffee.

Hiccup laughed and held up his and clunked it against Snotlout's.

Snotlout took a swig at his lukewarm cup.

"This would be more appropriate if we weren't in a hospital worrying about someone we care about and have a proper drink in hand."

Hiccup looked down at his cup of coffee in both of his hands, smile fading slightly.

He heard shuffling on ground and looked up to see a doctor in a white coat.

"Miss Hofferson's family?"

Hiccup bolted up right almost spilling his coffee on himself. Snotlout sat up also.

"Yeah that's us." Hiccup gestured to Snotlout and the sleeping forms of the twins and Fishlegs.

The doctor nodded.

"We finished evaluating her and she has a broken right wrist, a concussion, and one broken rib." "Other than that she appears to be fine."

"Can we see her now?" Hiccup asked impatiently.

"I'm afraid only one person at a time."

Snotlout turned to Hiccup.

"You can see her first dude."

"Thanks Sean tell Tobias to call Astrid's parents and wake the rest of them up." Hiccup told him.

Snotlout nodded and rose to tell Toothless about the good news.

"And you are sir?" The doctor asked.

"Oh uh Hunter Haddock, Astrid Hofferson's boyfriend." Hiccup answered and shook his hand.

"Ah the chief of police's son I presume." The doctor replied shaking Hiccup's hand.

"Yep."

"Well follow me then Mr. Haddock."

The doctor directed Hiccup through the wide corridor until they came upon room 147.

The doctor gave a nod for him to enter and left giving him some privacy.

Hiccup turned the handle and walked in the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hic?"


	16. Chapter 16

Hiccup thought when he walked into the hospital room he would see Astrid unconscious, resting peacefully instead what surprised him was once he turned around he was greeted by the most beautiful voice that he has been deprived of for a day.

The doctor left before Hiccup even entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Astrid?"

Astrid gave him a small smile.

Hiccup crossed the room in a few strides and placed his forehead on hers.

"Its so good to hear your beautiful voice again."

Astrid punched his arm.

"Its not like a was dying."

Hiccup settled down in a chair next to her bed after shrugging off his jacket.

"I don't know I was scared okay the wreck seemed horrible."

"What happened exactly?"

"Two douchebags purposefully tripped up your bike and sent you flying into the nearest barrier."

"The gang is all waiting, we slept here overnight." Hiccup stated.

Astrid sighed. "You guys shouldn't have I'm fine." As she said this Astrid tried to sit up more resulting in a low groan.

"Easy Milady, the doctor explained that you have a broken ankle, and at least one bruised rib."

"Shit what about school?" Astrid asked Hiccup worriedly.

"Relax its Sunday, and you will be dismissed tomorrow."

"What about my parents?"

Hiccup ran a hand down his face.

"I told Snotlout to tell Toothless to make the call."

"You should get some sleep Hunter." Astrid stated the fact while running her hand through his unkempt hair.

Hiccup snorted. "Tell that to the rest of the guys then."

Out in the hallway the two heard someone hysterically crying.

"Sounds like your mom, I'll bring them in."

Hiccup gave Astrid's hand a squeeze and kissed her cheek softly.

"Love you Hic." Astrid declared right before Hiccup was out the door.

Hiccup turned around with his hand on the doorway.

"Love you too Milady."

Hiccup left to retrieve Astrid's parents.

Her mom of course was hysterically crying.

She cried even more once she saw Hiccup.

"Hunter!" "How is my little girl?"

Hiccup gave them a small smile.

"She's awake I just talked to her, she wants to see you guys."

Her mom hugged him thank you and Astrid's dad Al gave him a pat on the back.

The rest of the gang was awake now waiting patently to see her.

Hiccup grabbed another coffee before heading out of the hospital towards his bike.

He will sleep good this afternoon knowing that Astrid will be okay.

The next day Astrid was admitted out of the hospital. She will have to be on crutches for 3 to 6 weeks.

The adults saw it has a traffic accident while the teens knew it was from racing.

The Riders now have a problem at hand, the final race was in two weeks and Astrid can't ride her bike.

At school Astrid rode on the back of Hiccup's bike.

"Are you sure you don't need any help." Hiccup asked in the parking lot of school the first day of Astrid using her crutches.

"I'm fine Hiccup." She grunted back trying to walk in her crutches.

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow.

"It would just be easer if I carried you on my back the rest of the day."

Astrid paused and looked at Hiccup to see if he was joking or not and of course his face was completely serious.

"You cant be serious Hic?"

Hiccup just smirked and placed his backpack in front of him.

Hiccup carried Astrid piggyback style for the rest of the day and had both of their books in his other arm.

The guys thought it was weird but the girls thought it was the most romantic and sweet thing ever.

"You know that your going to have to do this for 6 weeks right?" Astrid asked him with her arms wrapped around his neck and her chin on his collarbone.

"I know, and I don't care."

Thank gods though they have every class together.

After school the team had a meeting at Hiccup's house since his parents weren't home. They were all currently in his and Toothless's room.

"So what are we going to do about the final race happening in less than two weeks?" Snotlout asked while playing with Toothless's small foam basketball.

Hiccup sighed. "I actually have no idea about that one."

"Well why don't we find a substitute for Astrid?" Ruffnut suggested.

"That's not a bad idea Ruff." Hiccup complimented.

"But how are we going to find a substitute on short notice, at least every racer is on a team of some sort." Toothless argued.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Hiccup declared.

Hiccup and the gang went to Dragon Island and set up a table for auditions. They actually had a great turn out at least 20 racer should up to try out.

"Okay, Bud is it?" The guy with the long black hair nodded.

"What do you know about racing?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, uh...you go fast." The stranger answered.

Hiccup looked at the rest of the team who all at once replied next in a monotone bored voice.

Two hours flew by with the same bored voices saying next.

"Come on guys we need to find someone." Hiccup stated.

"We know, its just everyone sucks so bad on the track." Snotlout replied back exhaustedly.

Hiccup groaned. "Fine we will continue the search tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17

Hiccup and Toothless were called down from their room from their mother Val.

"Yeah mom what is it, I have to meet Astrid in 5 minutes for a movie date." Hiccup whined.

"Hush now we have guests." Val scolded.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Toothless who just shrugged in response.

In the living room was the Michaelsons. They are close friends of the Haddocks for many years until they moved out of town. The two brothers were best friends with 18 year old Brandon Michaelson also known as Brandr. (Full description of modern Brandr and pictures are in my profile, also didn't think I would be using him again huh :3)

He is an only child living with his dad Scott and mother Elizabeth or Liz for short. Brandr has dark brown hair with an undercut and wind swept effect. He has a partial goatee, his usual outfit consists of a grey t-shirt with a pocket and white sleeves with white cargo shorts and white bluish high vans.

Brandr too is also a racer with his matte grey Indian Scout motorcycle and matte grey full-face Shoei Qwest helmet.

"Dude!" "No way what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked surprised.

"Hiccup, Toothless how are you guys?" Brandr replied back giving each of the brothers a bro hug, (Cause he is that cool.)

"We are good man, what are you doing here." Toothless asked again.

"I just finished schooling so one day I was like I wonder what my best pals are doing right now and now here I am." Brandr explained while throwing his arms up.

"Hiccup, why don't you and Toothless take Brandr to see your friends since you were going to visit Astrid anyways." Stoick suggested.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Oh my gods I almost forgot, she is going to kill me!" Hiccup exclaimed while rushing to grab his leather jacket and put on his black high tops.

"Ooh Hic is that your girlfriend?" Brandr teased.

"I really don't want to hear it now Bran, and I hope you brought your bike because you are not riding with me." Hiccup scolded.

The boys rushed out the door to mount their bikes before tearing down the streets.

The boys arrived to Astrid's house to see the rest of the gang's bikes already there. Because Astrid injured herself the team decided to hold meetings at her house so she doesn't have to travel a lot so it doesn't disturb her ankle.

The boys parked next to everyone else's bikes. Hiccup knocked on the door with helmet in hand.

Snotlout came to open the door.

"About time you asses showed up." Snotlout commented.

"Yeah, yeah we know." Hiccup droned.

Snotlout squinted. "Brandr?"

Brandr raised his hand in greeting. "Snotlout, never thought I would see you here."

"Yeah same here but uh its good to see you after all this time."

"Yeah you too bud."

Snotlout and Brandr shook hands.

"Is that them?" A voice coming from the living room shouted.

"Yeah its them." Snotlout called back.

The boys put their helmets on the pegs before entering the house.

The gang was in the living room with Astrid sprawled across one of the couches, Tuffnut was in a comfortable lounge chair and Ruffnut was upside down on a the second couch.

"Finally what took you guys so long?" "We have to discuss the race." Astrid chastised them.

"Sorry my bad we lost track of time and we had a catch up with an old friend." "Guys this is Brandon Michaelson or Brandr for short."

Hiccup gestured to each of them. "This is Astrid my girlfriend so back off, Snotlout as you know and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

A chorus of "heys" and "sups" echoed around the room.

Hiccup took a seat next to Astrid who laid her feet across Hiccup's lap, Hiccup not minding puts his feet on the table.

Brandr and Snotlout take a seat on the couch next to Ruffnut the latter sitting next to her. Toothless sits on the floor with his back pressed against the couch Astrid and Hiccup are occupying almost leaning against her side.

"So I take it he knows about racing?" Astrid asked.

"Oh yeah before Brandr moved away he won more races then anyone until me and Toothless beat him that is." Hiccup explained.

"I admit I am a little rusty since the racing up north is shit compared to down here." Brandr continued.

"How long are you planning on staying here anyways Brandr?" Toothless questioned.

"Oh well we were thinking a week or two before heading back up." Brandr answered thoughtfully.

"Dude that's perfect!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Why?" Tuffnut asked while playing on his phone.

Hiccup sat up straighter on the couch. "Don't you guys see?" "Brandr can be Astrid's replacement!"

Brandr put his hands up. "Whoa wait there a second Hiccup, I haven't raced since last year."

"The finals aren't until next week so that can give us plenty of time to train you back in to shape." Toothless agreed.

"Okay but why do you need a replacement anyway?" Brandr asked confused finding nothing wrong with Astrid.

"Last race some douchbags purposefully wrecked into Astrid causing her to fly into a barrier, she has a bruised rib and broken ankle." Hiccup growled.

Astrid laced her fingers with Hiccup's under her legs. Hiccup glanced at her and smiled.

Brandr cringed. "Damn sorry to hear about that, but since the finals aren't until next week, I'm in." Brandr declared.

Excitement and hope filled the air. Now the Riders were back in the game with a new member but they will need some work done if they were ever going to get Brandr back into it.


	18. Chapter 18

Hiccup and the gang knew they had to practice harder for the final race this weekend especially with the lose of Astrid. Hiccup and Toothless claimed that Brandr was skilled back when they were younger but Hiccup wanted to see if he gotten rusty over the years.

They were all currently at Dragon Island for a test run. Brandr will now take Astrid's spot for the race.

In other good news Astrid was now placed into a boot for her ankle which means Hiccup doesn't have to carry her for another 3 weeks. On the bad side however she is now equipped with a large hard plastic boot able to knock someone senseless for stupidity i.e. Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Astrid was at the track also riding with Hiccup of course. Even though Astrid couldn't participated in the final race she wanted to be there to support her team and to make sure they can win it.

She took the job as the recorder to record how fast each person is in on lap. Fishlegs was also there to help Astrid since his specialty is anything dealing with numbers and calculations.

"Okay are you ready guys?" Toothless yelled out under his muffled helmet.

Astrid gave him a thumbs up saying her and Fishlegs were ready.

Hiccup counted him down.

"And 3...2...1...go!"

Toothless jetted off to complete his lap in record time, because he is the first in line means he has to get the team off in a good start or the rest may never be able to pull through.

Toothless finished his lap in 1 minute 43 which is actually quite good. Next in line would be Brandr taking Astrid's place.

He slide on his matte grey full-face Shoei Qwest helmet and tested this throttle.

Fishlegs gave him the go ahead this time with Hiccup yet again counting him off.

Brandr zipped off as fast as lightning. The others watching looked impressed.

He finished in 2 minutes 27 seconds.

Brandr rolled his bike back in line with the rest of them placing his helmet on the seat.

"Not bad hot shot I see you still got it." Hiccup complimented him.

Brandr let out a chuckle. "Thanks man, means a lot to me but I can't wait to see your run though."

Hiccup did his side smile. "It will be something don't worry."

The trials continued with Snotlout getting 2 minutes 58. Ruffnut got 3 minutes 5 seconds and Tuffnut got 3 minutes 6 seconds.

"Haha I beat you Trollface." Ruffnut shouted in victory.

"Nuh huh."

"Yuh huh."

"Nuh huh."

"Yuh huh."

"Nuh huh."

Ruffnut ended the argument with a kick to the knee cap.

"Ow!" Tuffnut hopped around clutching his knee.

"I kind of like it add it to the list!"

Finally it was Hiccup's turn. Without a doubt everyone knew he would get the best time out of all of them. It was just depends how much he beats them all by is the real question.

Hiccup mounted his bike and revved it up testing its power. Toothless was now in front of him to count him down.

Once he took off it was like he teleported from the start line to the finish. Hiccup raced down the track at breakneck speed, certainly crashing at that speed could become fatal if you are not too careful.

In a matter of seconds Hiccup crossed the finish line in a minute 10 seconds.

Most of the team was flabbergasted at Hiccup's time, I mean they all knew he was fast but that fast is just insane.

"Holy shit Hiccup!" Snotlout exclaimed after he recovered from his initial shock.

Hiccup took off his helmet while still perched on his bike.

He quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Did not realize how fast you were going?" Ruffnut asked.

"Why?" "What was my time?"

"It was a minute 10." Fishlegs reported.

"Hiccup, I have done many racing statistics here in my life and I never seen this track finished in about a minute, the best I have seen was a minute 27 tops."

Hearing his time Hiccup busted out a huge grin. "Sweet!" "I can probably tweak my bike so I can go even faster."

Tuffnut gave a whoop of joy hearing the would faster which also means more likely of bodily harm. He gave Hiccup a high-five.

Fishlegs stats, "It is my professional opinion-"

"Professional opinion." Snotlout mocks while elbowing Tuffnut.

Fishlegs glares at him before continuing.

"It is my professional opinion that going any faster while decrease your reaction time by so much you will likely crash on the first turn."

Hiccup pouted. "Not even a little bit."

Fishlegs shook his head sorry Hiccup, possibly when you are more experienced you might be able to increase the speed."

Hiccup sighed. "Alright Fishlegs, thanks for helping us out."

"Not a problem Hiccup."

Hiccup was about to ask Fishlegs more until he hears rumbles of motorcycles coming there way.

"Who is that?" Brandr asked.

Roaring out was the Beserker team of course with Dagur in the lead.

They must of heard the news of them making it to the finals or of Astrid's accident and wanted to make fun of them for it probably thinking that they can't race.

Dagur's bike squealed to a halt in front of the gang making dust and dirt fly into their faces.

Hiccup swatted the air around him to clear his vision along with the others.

"Hiccup!" "Great to see you, its been a while brother." Dagur sneered.

Hiccup crossed his arms while the rest of the guys approached him.

Dagur noted his silence.

"Anyways I heard you made it to the finals, I guess the rest of Berk must be so bad to let your shit of a team through."

"Why did you come here Dagur or are you just here to throw insults." Hiccup's jaw and eyes hardened.

"I also heard about the accident of poor dear Astrid and wanted to see if she was alright."

Astrid stepped up to him.

"I am fine enough to whoop your ass any day." Astrid bit back confidently.

Hiccup watched the exchange and gave a side smile.

Heather saw how Hiccup was looking at Astrid and stepped up also.

She glanced down to notice the boot on Astrid.

"Oh really looks like to me you can barely walk in that huge boot, but I think it actually might be the size of your feet."

"At least my profession is racing and not being a home wrecker." Astrid smirked.

"OOH DAMN!" Snotlout yelled out.

"You need some ice for that burn?" Tuffnut called out high-fiving Snotlout.

Ruffnut elbowed the two guys. "I think she rather have a dick instead." She said it loud enough for the rest to hear her.

Toothless looked at his team mates in surprise at the great burns and smiled wide enough to show his teeth.

Astrid had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

"Where have you been in all my life." Snotlout said mystified to Ruffnut under his breath so no one could hear him.

Tuffnut banged heads with his sister for the amazing comeback.

Heather and the rest of her gang were at a loss of words to surprised, maybe Hiccup's gang had gotten better since the last time they saw them.

"Oh yeah well at least me and Hiccup did it!"

Hiccup flinched not wanting to remember that time.

Hearing Heather say that Astrid saw red.

Astrid lunged only to be held back by the force of Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuffnut.

"Why you little home wrecking whore!" "If they wouldn't be holding me back I could kill you!" Astrid shouted while struggling against the four making them almost lose their grips on her arms.

"Toothless!" "A little help over here!" Snotlout called out losing his grip for a second.

"Yeah hold on I got her."

Toothless wrapped his arms around Astrid's middle lifting her off the ground.

"Come on killer we don't need you murdering anyone before the final." He grunted.

"Tobias let me go!"

"Fat chance sweetheart, lets go so you can cool off."

Toothless carried her over to the other side of the track out of sight of prying eyes.

Heather smirked victoriously and crossed her arms.

"Looks like you guys have to forfeit the race then without Astrid." Thuggory stated.

Brandr stepped up and stood where Toothless was only moments ago.

"Actually that's what I am here for Thuggory."

Dagur's jaw slackens and his eyes widen.

"Brandon Michaelson?" Alvin asked in disbelief.

Dagur recovered from his shock.

"Its been awhile Brandr."

"3 years Dagur." Brandr growled.

"Aw come on Brandr we used to be friends why are you acting this way?" Dagur asked him jovially.

"All we ever did together was party and steal, I am not that kind of guy anymore Derek."

"Fine suite your self go be a runt with Hiccup then."

"Why don't you get the hell out of here Dagur." Hiccup butted in.

"What are you going to do about it runt." Dagur replied while pushing Hiccup back.

Hiccup swiftly caught himself.

"Go ahead Dagur hit me, you know if you do then you will get suspended from racing."

Everyone knew that if a racer gets into trouble then they can't race in a championship match.

Dagur took a deep breath trying to control his anger. He held up his hands and took a step back from Hiccup.

"Fine, I guess we will see you in the nationals then." "Lets go guys."

Dagur mounted with the rest of them and drove off.

"Well that got derailed." Tuffnut commented trying to keep the mood light.

Hiccup let out a long sigh.

"Practice is over guys, you can go home now."

The others turned to leave but Brandr remained.

"And where are you going Hiccup?" He asked.

"I have to go see how Astrid is doing."

Brandr put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know she will chew you out alive right."

Hiccup gave him a small smile.

"I know."


	19. Chapter 19

Hiccup and Brandr went back to find Toothless and Astrid. They found them on a small plateau with Astrid ranting much to a bored Toothless.

Toothless noticing them got up from his leaning position.

"Finally what took you guys so long?" Toothless groaned.

Hiccup shrugged. "Almost got into a fist fight and now everyone knows I had sex with Heather but other than that everything is peachy."

Astrid delivered a hard punch to the arm.

"Ah!" "okay I deserve that one." Hiccup flinched while cradling his arm.

"Do you care to enlighten me on what the hell went on back there?"

Hiccup blew air out of his mouth and turned to the two guys quirking his eyebrow.

Brandr getting the hint elbow Toothless in the ribs.

"Lets go Tooth Game of Thrones will be on any minute."

Toothless rolled his eyes and rubbed his side.

They both gave Hiccup a pat on his back.

Toothless last encouraging words before leaving was "Don't fuck this up."

"Thanks for the vote in confidence."

Toothless lazily turned back around and gave him a quick two finger salute before mounting his bike along with Brandr before heading out.

Astrid crossed her arms waiting for Hiccup to start.

"Before I get into explaining how I got involved with Heather I have to say is that I don't like her, she likes me, I love you okay."

Astrid raised an eyebrow.

Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"When I was 15 I was friends with Dagur."

Silence.

Hiccup leaned against the small plateau.

"Please save all of your questions after the story." Hiccup quipped sarcastically.

"Anyways we were all friends Derek, me, Tobias, and Brandon okay Derek introduced us to Heather through a mutual friend."

"Mind you she was a completely different person when we first met and not the whore she is today."

"We were close talked for hours on end until we had a falling out with Dagur."

"We were still friends at the time but Brandr thought it was about time to ask her out so I did."

"We started dating which was great but then I lost my leg..."

Astrid uncrossed her arms and was now perched on the plateau a cool distance away from Hiccup.

"I was depressed gave up racing and just went to parties and drank."

"That was some horrible years, that's how Heather became the person she is today."

"One night when I just turned 17 we went out had to much to drink and we did IT."

"I still regret it to this day that is a horrible way to lose your V-card."

Astrid finally spoke up.

"Why does she still like you?"

Hiccup looked up at her and gave her a small smile before eyeing the ground again.

"I don't know, probably wants the popularity since I'm the Night Fury I guess..."

Hiccup then glanced back up at her and gave her his famous Hiccup half grin.

"Or because I have you which I am thinking its the latter."

Hiccup now hopped on the small plateau and scooted closer to Astrid.

"Because the way I see it know one can compete with you, your smart, a talented racer-"

Astrid turned her back on him.

"Stop it, I'm suppose to be mad at you."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her middle hugging her from behind.

"And your so beautiful." Hiccup whispered in her ear.

Astrid sighed giving up and let her body melt into his.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me." Hiccup chuckled lightly.

Astrid felt the vibration rattle through her back.

"Shut up, I let you off easy."

Hiccup buried his face in her neck.

"Your beautiful." His muffled voice lazily sighed.

Astrid brought one of his hands up to her lips and kissed the side of it.

"Come back with me, my parents are out of town with Brandr's so its just me, Toothless and Brandr."

"You know I can't Hic."

"Come on, Brandr is sleeping on the couch, I can kick Toothless out of our room and make him sleep on the other couch, it will be perfect."

Astrid made a noise.

Hiccup only held her tighter.

"Come on."

Astrid sighed and kissed his cheek. "Fine, you win."

"Yes, we can get into some comfy clothes and cuddle up to watch any movie or show you want."

"I don't have any comfy clothes."

"Well then you just have to borrow mine." Hiccup smirked before getting up to go to his bike.

Astrid lazily followed.

It was currently 8 o'clock at night with the sun giving off its last rays of light before disappearing.

They arrived at Hiccup's house to find Toothless in a pair of boxers and Brandr in a pair of black athletic shorts and a white tank on.

"I see you too made up." Toothless teased.

"Yeah enough to make Astrid stay over, maybe the story inspired them to have a go." Brandr quipped.

Toothless lets out a laugh and high-fives him.

"You two aren't funny." Hiccup groaned.

"Really cause I think we're fucking hilarious." Brandr added.

Hiccup and Astrid rolled their eyes before Hiccup took her hand and led her upstairs.

"Here, you can borrow some grey sweat pants and my sweat shirt." Hiccup told her while handing her the clothes.

"Cool." Astrid proceeded to the bathroom to change while Hiccup took off his shirt and shrugged on a pair of black sweat pants.

Astrid walked out of the bathroom with her others clothes neatly folded and placed them on the ground.

Both pants and sweat shirt were a little too big and baggy on her but it just made her even more adorable in Hiccup's eyes.

"Maybe you should stay more often if I get to see you in my clothes." Hiccup smirked.

Astrid gave him a sly grin. "Maybe."

They walked back down stairs to see both of the boys wrapped up in a blanket eating a bowl of popcorn watching Game of Thrones.

Hiccup grabbed a blanket for himself and Astrid and flicked off the lights.

The Haddock couch was huge or should a say couches as they were all connected together.

Hiccup and Astrid claimed the long one jutting out to face the tv.

Brandr claimed the other one jutting out on the other side and Toothless was in the middle sprawled out side ways.

Toothless and Brandr were sharing a bowl of popcorn in the small space between them.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid who was sitting between his legs and using his chest as a pillow. They had the blanket wrapped around them both.

After some surprises and sad moments they all eventually conked out with Astrid being first followed by Hiccup then Brandr. Toothless glanced around to see Brandr sleeping on his back with a arm above his head to Astrid on her side cuddling Hiccup's abdomen with Hiccup having one arm flung across her and his other underneath his head.

Toothless smiled at his closest friends before shutting the tv off and going to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Hiccup woke to the sun pouring into his eyes. He moaned and knowingly tried to snuggle Astrid closer to him only for him to touch air.

He let out an annoyed huff and cracked an eye open. Toothless was still sleeping with his feet almost kicking Hiccup in the head. Brandr was up though and so was Astrid apparently.

"Nice to see your awake." Astrid commented.

Hiccup snorted and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah only because my girlfriend isn't where I want her to be."

"Oh yeah?" "Where then?"

Hiccup begrudgingly got up from the toasty couch and wrapped his arms around Astrid who let out a squeak in protest.

He carried her to the couch and not so gently tossed her on the couch with himself following. He was about to land right on top of her but he caught himself effectively trapping her in between his arms.

"I thought you were tired?" Astrid teased.

"I am I just wanted a cuddle." Hiccup replied back sleepily.

Then his arms gave out suddenly making him crash on top of Astrid, his face nuzzled into her neck.

"Hiccup, get off!" Astrid protested while trying to push him.

Hiccup whined and buried his face deeper.

Astrid turned her head so that the side of her face was only covering his eyes as some of his scruff brushed against her cheek.

"Come on get up, I told the gang we have breakfast at Denny's." (Sorry the only place I could think of that serves breakfast, I was going to do iHop but that's just mean)

"Whoa guys really not while I'm here, to much PDA." Brandr exclaimed while holding his hands up.

"Brandr, get him off of me!" Astrid pleaded with him.

Hiccup only tightened his arms around her and whined again.

Brandr sighed. "Okay Brandr coming to the rescue."

He grabbed the hold of Hiccup's torso effectively hauling him off of Astrid.

Brandr placed a struggling Hiccup on his shoulder.

Hiccup grabbed a hold of Brandr putting him into a headlock.

Brandr slammed Hiccup into the other unoccupied couch.

Astrid just laughed.

Hiccup let go of Brandr and grunted. "Okay you win."

Brandr let go of Hiccup and flexed.

"Victory!"

Hiccup just lightly kicked him with his good foot.

"Lets go guys, we still need to wake Toothless up."

Toothless was such a heavy sleeper that he didn't hear any of that commotion that ensued.

"Grab me a sharpie." Brandr commended.

"What are you going to do, get high?" Hiccup joked as he fetched a black sharpie.

"Har har very funny but I have a better idea."

Astrid rolled her eyes and went up stairs to get dressed for breakfast.

Brandr started drawing a dick on his forehead snickering quietly.

Hiccup laughed silently.

Brandr got rid of the marker before waking him up.

"Hey Toothless we are meeting the gang for breakfast, lets move." Hiccup told him once he was wide awake.

"Let me guess who's idea that was." Toothless yawned sending a glance at Astrid who was coming down the stairs.

"That's right it was all me and your going." Astrid trying to sound demanding while seeing the drawing on his forehead.

"Okay, jeez." Toothless stretched and proceeded to go upstairs but Brandr stopped him.

"Wait there a second, where are you going?" He asked Toothless.

Toothless quirked an eyebrow. "Um to get dressed?"

"Let me get your clothes for you." Hiccup offered.

Toothless being a little weirded out complied.

Hiccup brought down his clothes and quickly got dressed.

"Thanks guys but if you accuse me I have to spike my hair."

He tried to get up the stair again only to be stopped by Hiccup.

"I think you should let in flop to the side today." Hiccup suggested.

Toothless backed off a bit. "Um okay, if you want me too."

The rest nodded their heads knowing if he does his hair he will see the drawing.

"Where are we meeting everyone else at." Toothless asked.

"The twins wanted Denny's." Astrid told him.

"Alright sounds good to me, I'm starving."

Hiccup and Brandr slipped on there clothes.

Hiccup wore a pair of skinny jeans and a red shirt with his jacket while Brandr wore his usual short grey shirt with white sleeves with a white pocket and dark grey shorts with his bluish white sk8 Vans hi tops. He changed it up a bit by adding a backwards grey snapback.

Soon they were all ready to go out.

Toothless rode ahead eager to get some food.

Astrid mounted Hiccup's bike behind him and Brandr on his own.

They made it to the restaurant and Snotlout texted Hiccup letting him know that everyone else was there already.

The four met up with the rest which was Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs.

"I swear Hiccup you need to work on your timing." Snotlout greeted.

Hiccup just snorted and took a seat beside Astrid.

They ended up getting a horseshoe booth.

The order was Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Brandr, Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless.

The rest of gang noticed the drawing on Toothless's head.

They of course started laughing there heads off.

Tuffnut couldn't help it.

"Toothless, why is there a dick on your forehead?" He laughed.

Toothless looked confused for a second before wiping his forehead. The sharpie came off on his fingers.

"What the hell?"

"Oh my gods guys is that why everyone was giving me weird looks?!"

Hiccup nodded while laughing.

Toothless growled and stomped to the bathroom to wash it off.

The gang calmed down sort off.

"Who's idea was it?" Snotlout chuckled.

Brandr put his hand up as Hiccup pointed at him.

Snotlout high-fived him.

"Genius!"

Toothless came back with a clean forehead.

"I cant believe you guys let me walk around like that!"

"Relax, we were the only ones who saw it." Snotlout stated.

Brandr sucked in a breath. "Well...I might have kind a posted a picture of you when you were sleeping."

Snotlout laughed obnoxiously at Toothless's bad fortune.

Toothless banged his head against the table.

"Anyways guys, how are we feeling about the finals tomorrow?" Hiccup asked.

"I think we're ready I mean our times were solid right Fish?" Brandr asked.

Fishlegs nodded. "So far the best times I seen."

"See Hiccup Fishface said we are good." Snotlout boasted.

"Louts right H, we shouldn't be worried." Tuff commented.

Hiccup nodded and dropped the subject.

They gossiped and laughed about other subjects.

Snotlout was in the middle of a story.

"So Mrs. Northwell was in the middle of a boring lecture when all of a sudden Bob yells shit and runs out of the room." Snotlout exclaims laughing.

The others laugh along the funny story.

"Then Mrs. Northwell runs into the hall way to see Bob pulling his pants down ready to go to the bathroom in the center of the hall!" Snotlout finishes his story.

"The best 20 bucks I have ever spent!"

The rest of the gang crack up laughing. Ruffnut squirts milk out of her nose prompting more laughter.

Some of the other adult customers gave the teens dirty looks.

Soon their food came and their mouths were busy chewing accept for the occasional comment.

They all split the check and left bidding each other goodbye.

Snotlout jumped at the chance to take Astrid home since Hiccup couldn't.

Astrid begrudgingly agreed and kissed Hiccup goodbye.

The three, Hiccup, Toothless, and Brandr headed home.

Hiccup unlocked the door as they all stepped in laughing at a previous joke made by Toothless.

Once they entered the house they were confronted with 4 parents.

Hiccup and the rest froze.

"Mom, dad...what are you doing back so early?" Hiccup asked.

"Well we decided to surprise all of you by coming back a day earlier." Stoick explained.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck while Toothless and Brandr looked at the floor.

"Do any of you want to explain why this house is a mess and why one of the blankets smells of vanilla?" Stoick prompted.

Hiccup sucked in a breath, vanilla is the perfume that Astrid where's all the time.

What anyone failed to mention was at midnight the gang stopped by the house hearing that Hiccup's parents were out of town. They woke everyone up to hang out so they had a pillow fight and watched a movie, when it was over they all left accept Astrid.

Hiccup being the brave one answered nervously.

"Um...m-maybe a few friends came over last night." Hiccup's voice rose an octave by the end of the sentence.

Stoick glared. "And how many friends would that be?"

Toothless counted on his fingers. "5."

"And your friends are?" Valka asked.

"Um...Sean, Frank, Thomas, Rachel, and-"

"Hiccup's girlfriend!" Brandr finished for him, realizing what he's done he slapped his hand crossed his mouth.

Hiccup flinched.

Toothless punched Brandr's arm.

Stoick's eyes widen in surprise.

"Sweetheart, how come you never mentioned that you had a girlfriend?" Valka asked.

"You never brought it up." Hiccup bit back.

"Its not that big of a deal anyways we've only been going out a month." He commented while running a hand through his hair.

"A month is serous, we should meet her sometime Hunter." Valka suggests.

"Are you sure about that?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure, why not I but she is a lovely girl, what does she look like?" Stoick prompted.

Hiccup sighed knowing that there was no way out of it now.

He took out if phone and scrolled through his Instagram feed to find the pictures he and Astrid took for their one month.

Hiccup showed his parents the picture of him and Astrid just outside of school. The picture was on Astrid's account.

The first one was Astrid was on Hiccup's back. Astrid had both arms wrapped around Hiccup's neck and shoulders with her head on his collarbone. Hiccup had one eye closed and biting adorably on his lip.

The caption was happy one month with a heart.

Stoick scrolled down to see more photos.

Another one was Astrid was sitting on Hiccup while he was lying on the grass. Hiccup's head was on his backpack and had both hands on her waist. Astrid was leaning down cupping Hiccup's face ready to kiss.

The photo was taken by Ruffnut with a caption of I wish I had love like this.

The next one was taken by Hiccup himself.

They were on a couch in pajamas. Astrid was asleep on Hiccup's shoulder with Hiccup quirking his eyebrow.

The caption was looks like someone couldn't handle movie night. He ended it with a heart and tagged in the gang.

The next one wasn't a photo but a video by Snotlout on what seems to be a party.

The video starts off with Snotlout approaching Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup had Astrid leaning against a wall with both forearms resting near her head trapping her.

Astrid had her hands intertwined around his neck.

Hiccup was kissing her relentlessly.

"So is this what you guys do at parties?" Snotlout asked.

They both paused to glare at Snotlout.

Hiccup smirked.

"No, I can also do this!"

Hiccup suddenly was sprinting towards Snotlout who in turn ran. Unknowingly he ran right into the pool while giving off a yelp if shock. Miraculously his phone didn't get wet.

Snotlout turned the phone so it faced him. He spit some excess water out of his mouth and brushed his bangs away.

"And that is why you never disturb Hiccup and Astrid."

The final picture was taken this morning by Brandr.

It was when Hiccup dragged Astrid back to the couch to cuddle and he buried his face under hers. Astrid had her face turned to him and her head only covered his eyes. The scruff of his growing beard tickling her cheeks which caused her to giggle and his cuteness.

The caption this time was I better not be waking up to this every morning or I'm going to be sick.

Hiccup rubbed his neck knowing the pictures they saw.

"Look I understand how I wasn't allowed to have anyone stay over but we had a small argument before and it was late..."

Stoick held up his hand.

"Hunter, its alright, just tell us next time okay?"

"She seems wonderful, someday you need to invite her over for dinner." Valka commented.

"Yeah uh that wont be for a while yet mom."

Stoick looked at the over two boys.

"You two have anything to share?"

Brandr clasped Toothless shoulder.

"We are so lonely."


	21. Chapter 21

All of their hard work and dedication led them to this moment. At precisely 8 o'clock at night will be the final race to prove who can make it to districts as some might call it.

Hiccup and the gang really trained their butts off the last days before tonight.

Snotlout was very confident that the team could easily wipe the floor with everyone so natural he bet money. The pot was over 200 dollars and Snotlout put in a quarter of his own personal money.

Hiccup not wanting to ever disappoint anyone added that on the reasons why they had to win which only increased his worry.

Toothless told his worry-wart of a brother to relax a bit instead of practicing and thinking about it to much.

To Hiccup's annoyance he seemed to be the only one who actually seemed nervous about tonight.

"I can't believe any of you are worried about tonight." Hiccup huffed.

"What is there to be worried about in the first place?" Brandr questioned.

"What if some freak thing happens and we are injured like Astrid was?"

Brandr gave Toothless a look. The two friends silently communicating to each other about Hiccup.

Toothless nodding in agreement stood up from his comfy spot on the living room couch.

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow at their unusual silence.

Brand followed right behind Toothless as they made their way towards Hiccup.

"Um, what are you guys doing?"

Toothless and Brandr stopped side by side right in front of Hiccup. They both looked down upon him as he was sitting on the other side of the couch.

Toothless and Brandr glanced at each other once before nodding their heads.

Toothless grabbed a hold of Hiccup's body as Brandr got his legs.

Hiccup was picked up with a startled yelp.

Of course his parents weren't here to help him out of his predicament.

"Sorry Hiccup but this is for your own good." Toothless grunted.

"Yeah, you need to relax." Brandr agreed with him.

Toothless opened the door to exit the house.

Hiccup first struggled to get out of their tight grip but quit after realizing he can't escape the 100 combined pounds of muscle.

They walked for a bit down the street with people giving weird looks as they passed.

They stopped when they got to a modest looking house.

All three knew who this house belonged too but Hiccup didn't want to believe it.

It makes sense though, you want to make someone relax you take he/she to the most uncaring and lazy people.

Hiccup hoped they would take him to Astrid's house to relax, he could think of a few things they could do together as he was being carried but alas it wasn't true.

The boys took Hiccup to the home of the most uncaring lazy people in Berk, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Everyone in school knew that Ruff and Tuff were the most lazy in school, some wonder why they even go to school at all.

"Why are we here." Hiccup asked slightly annoyed.

"We are here to get you to relax and who is better at doing nothing than Ruff and Tuff?" Toothless explained.

Brandr knocked on the door and heard a faint come in.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were on their small couch upside down watching tv.

A faint trail of smoke came from Tuffnut's room that made its way into the living room.

They both flipped right side up to see who came to visit them.

Ruffnut spread her arms wide to gesture to their entire house.

"Welcome to our house, Tooth, H, and Bran." Tuffnut greeted them.

"Hey twins." They all greeted.

"What brings you guys here?" Ruffnut asked.

"We have a mission for you two." Toothless started.

"We need you two to help Hiccup relax."

The twins cast a look to each other.

"Is that even possible?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup glared at them.

"You guys are the most lazy uncaring teens all in Berk." Brandr explained.

Ruffnut nodded and glanced at Tuffnut.

"They do have a point."

Tuffnut clapped his hands together.

"Okay we'll do it."

Toothless and Brandr dropped Hiccup unceremoniously on the couch.

Brandr let out a sigh in relief.

"Thank the Gods he won't stop worrying about tonight." Brandr pointed out.

"What's tonight?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup face-palmed.

"You two can't be serious?" Hiccup replied back exasperated.

They just looked at him with blank looks.

Hiccup sighed irritably.

"Tonight is the final race to see who will get into Districts." Hiccup explained.

"Ohhhh." They both replied back in understanding.

"So anyways you two need to keep Hiccup relaxed and not to think about the race." Toothless explained.

"Sure, sure we got this." Ruffnut assured them.

Before exiting out of the house Brandr said he will pick him up in an hour and a half which should plenty of time.

"Okay what are you guys going to make me do?" Hiccup asked while turning back around to face them.

"We have to take it slow, the best way to relax is just watching some tv." Tuffnut stated.

They made Hiccup lay down on one of the couches while the twins went back in their position of being upside down.

Hiccup was cool in watching a little tv but 30 minutes into it he started to get fidgety.

He played with the drawstrings on his black hoodie to keep his hands occupied.

After 3 minutes of fidgeting he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Okay thats it I'm going home." Hiccup sighed and hopped off the couch heading towards the door.

Some how the twins were able to beat him to it blocking his way out.

Ruffnut put her hand up effectively stopping Hiccup's advances.

"Whoa there Hiccup, Toothless and Brandr specifically told us not to let out of our sight. " Ruffnut declared.

Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well can we do something then?" "I am bored our of my mind."

Tuffnut smirked in thought.

"I think I have an idea."

"Oh please you with an idea, I doubt it." Ruffnut started.

Tuffnut just glared at her.

"I say we pay Snotlout a visit."

Understanding the meaning behind his tone Ruffnut smirked evilly and nodded rubbing her hands together.

Hiccup never really taking part in the twins scheming scrunched up his nose in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering him the twins led him down to the basement.

The basement is actually the twins base of operation. They store all of their weapons and pranks down here.

"Welcome to our base of operation H." Tuffnut welcomed him.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hiccup sighed.

"Don't be a stick in the mud Hiccup we aren't going to do anything harmful...for the most part." Ruffnut snickered.

"Besides don't you want to get back at Snotlout for treating you like shit for years now?" Tuffnut convinced him.

Hiccup set his mouth in a firm line thinking about the tempting offer. He sighed through his nose.

"Alright, what do you guys have in mind?"

Tuffnut high-fived Ruffnut. "Yeah!" "Hiccup became fun!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Anyways we thought about Snotlout likes to boast about a lot of things like his motorcycle." Tuffnut started.

Before Hiccup could intervene Rufknut beat him to it.

"But as you said moments before that we need his bike unharmed for the race tonight..."

"The only thing that Snotlout cares for other than his bike is his house." Tuffnut finished.

It was sure the only thing that Snotlout boasted about other than his motorcycle was in fact his house.

Albeit a little smaller than Hiccup's house but not much. His father Spitelout being a deputy to the chief of police who happened to be Stoick.

As Stoick's number 2 is paycheck is still rather generous.

"Okay what are we going to do to his house?" "Toilet paper it?" Hiccup queried.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut scoffed.

"What do you take us as H? amateurs?" Tuffnut stated.

"We have a better idea." Ruffnut proceeded.

"We have recently purchased 10 paintball guns and ammo."

"So your saying Tuff, that we are going to go in broad daylight where everyone can see us and shoot at his house?" Hiccup asked already imaging how this flawed plan will turn out.

Ruffnut shook her finger. "Ah that is where you are wrong my dear buzz kill, we also bought masks."

Tuffnut held up his own full face paintball mask that he resprayed it himself along with Ruffnut's customized one.

Hiccup shocked that they thought this plan ahead so far stuttered out. "How long have you guys been planning this?"

Ruffnut shrugged. "We don't know maybe a week."

"So what all do you have?" Hiccup asked for the inventory.

"We have 10 paintball guns, over 2000 paintballs and ten full faced paintball masks." Tuffnut counted all of them.

"Currently me and Tuffnut designed and had Gobber respray 2 guns and masks to our own liking." Ruffnut summed up for the both of them.

"Wow, I am actually impressed even though its for such things as pranks but well done."

The twins looked stunned that they did something right for a change.

"Ruff, I'm getting this weird feeling in my chest." Tuffnut stated as he turned to her.

Ruffnut placed a hand over her heart. "Yeah I'm getting that weird feeling too."

Tuffnut gasped. "I think its accomplishment."

"I have never experienced something like this, we should rub it in Astrid's face." Ruffnut snickered.

"Hehe yeah!" Tuffnut high-fived his sister.

"Guys focus on the plan." Hiccup reminded them.

"Right anyways lets go."

They decided to walk to Snotlout's house since their bikes are so recognizable.

Hiccup is familiar with a paintball gun since he used to play with Brandr an Toothless when they were younger.

They came to Snotlout's house, it appears no one was home at the time as Snotlout's bike was here."

"Remember if we get caught blame it on Hiccup." Tuffnut stated.

Hiccup rolled his eyes under his black mask.

Hiccup had his hood up around his face so no one can identify him for his auburn hair.

They unleashed on his house, making sure not to bust any windows though they mostly hit the garage attached to the large house.

He had to admit he was enjoying this. He not once thought about the upcoming race to be honest. As he thinks about it now he feels excited by it.

They hear the faint sounds of police sirens as some neighbor probably saw them paint balling the house and called them.

Hiccup heard it first and smacked Tuffnut and Ruffnut to signal to high tail it out of there.

The three of them ran and hopped a wooden fence into a small wooded area where it leads into the next neighborhood where the twins's house sat.

Hiccup took off his mask and laughed.

"That was amazing!" He was hyped up on adrenaline.

The twins chuckled along with him used to the rush of pranking and destruction.

"I think our work here is done." Tuffnut stated as they made their way back to the house.

They disposed their equipment down in the basement and watched tv until Toothless came to pick him up.

"So what did you guys do to help him relax?" Toothless asked them.

"We just watched some tv and a movie." Tuffnut replied back.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" "That's all you had to do?"

"Dont question our methods." Ruffnut declared.

Toothless raised his arms up in defense.

"Whatever, lets go Hiccup."

Hiccup followed suit as he turned around to wink back at the twins.

They returned it with a small laugh.

Non were any wiser.


	22. Chapter 22

"You seem relaxed." Toothless commented while walking back home with Hiccup.

"Yeah, I feel great no wonder the twins don't do anything."

"So what did you guys do anyway?" Toothless asked.

"Nothing really." Hiccup shrugged back.

Toothless casted him a awry glance but then let it go.

They walked into the house to see Brandr in the exact same position on the couch as before.

He turned to look at the two entering the door.

"Ah the masters of taught you well young one." Brander used an accent and mock bowed at him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes playfully. "Is this what you have been doing all day?"

"Yeah well I take it you didn't do anything either." Brandr bit back.

Hiccup stuck his tongue our childishly. Brandr did the same thing back at him.

"Oh my gods I am living with 5 year olds." Toothless muttered under his breath.

The two heard him though.

"Hey!" They shouted offended at him.

"Get him!" Brandr called to Hiccup.

Hiccup jumped on his back and wrapped his body around him.

Brand took out his legs and Toothless fell unceremoniously on the couch.

"We have exceeded on taking out the giant." Hiccup saluted to Brandr.

Brandr saluted back. "Great job, we have won!"

"Victory!" They both shouted in unison making war calls.

In that moment Stoick and Valka came back from lunch in town.

"What have we walked into?" Stoick uttered to Valka, an amused grin on his face.

"I have no idea but I am pretty sure that the boys are 5 years old."

Brandr and Hiccup abruptly stopped.

"Oh yeah well this 5 year old was staying here by myself." Brandr boasted.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and shrugged on his leather jacket.

"Oh yeah-" Hiccup started while grabbing his keys and start twirling them in his fingers. "-well this 5 year old is going to see Astrid."

"Oooh your girlfriend." Brandr oohed in his most obnoxious baby voice.

Hiccup turned back around to face him. "Yes, my girlfriend you dingus." (Guess where that came from, I just couldn't help myself. ^.^)

"Okay, okay thats enough." Stoick held his hands up.

He turned to Hiccup. "Have fun but not to much fun you hear."

Hiccup ran a hand though his hair. "I got it, can I go now?"

Stoick moved out of the way to let Hiccup through.

"Hiccup make sure you don't forget to go to that 'thing'!" Toothless called out to Hiccup once he was exiting the house.

"Me and Astrid will meet you guys there!" Hiccup called back.

"What thing?" Valka asked.

Toothless rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...uh...we are going to do stuff with the gang." Toothless stuttered out.

"Okay but when your done why don't you invite the gang over here for some pizza and soda." Valka suggested.

"Val, I don't think that teenagers will want to hang around the house." Stoick butted in.

Brandr looked at Toothless and shrugged. "Nah that would be cool Snotlout is always looking for free food."

"Okay, do you know what the gang will like?" Valka asked the two.

"So like 5 pepperoni pizzas and a sardine pizza for me." Toothless answered.

"Alright, when are you guys coming back?" Stoick asked.

The two looked at each other.

"Um probably 8 to 8:30." Brandr replied back.

Valka nodded her head.

The two parents were just glad that they were going to meet Hiccup and Toothless's friends.

Hiccup rode to Astrid house but not before stopping to get cupcakes because no one can deny that Astrid had a major sweet tooth.

He opened up the door using the spare key that Astrid had giving him a week ago and vise versa.

"Knock, knock." Hiccup called out.

He heard a faint in here coming from the Hoffersons' living room.

Hiccup placed his keys and shrugged off his jacket before entering with the cupcakes.

"Milady." He greeted and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Astrid was laying down on the couch with her head propped up Stormfly was on her legs all curled up.

Hiccup gave her a good scratch behind the ears.

"I brought cupcakes." Hiccup went on handing the box to her.

"Aw sweet thanks babe."

Astrid scooted away closer to the edge of the couch so Hiccup can fit in.

Hiccup smiled gratefully and placed his arm on the pack of the arm rest.

"So I got some news." Hiccup started off uneasily.

Astrid eyed him skeptically.

"Good news or bad news." She sighed back while getting a cupcake out of the box.

"Depends on how you see it, but to me its not really good news." Hiccup continued.

"Its probably not that bad, I know you tend to worry to much."

"Okay well...when you stayed over and the gang came over for a surprised visit?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, after we came back from breakfast my parents sort of came back early and saw the house was kind of a mess."

Astrid started to glare at him.

"They sort of asked what happened and Brandr sort of mentioned that I had a girlfriend."

Astrid stopped glaring at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Thats it?"

"Yeah, and they asked what you looked like so I showed them some pictures on Instagram."

"Like our one month one?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Okay that's fine with me, that was a cute picture."

Astrid reached over to the coffee table to retrieve her phone to show Hiccup that the picture was her back ground screen.

"Wait so your not mad?" Hiccup asked dumbfounded.

"No why would I be?" Astrid asked him incredulously.

"I don't know but now they want to meet you."

"What are you embarrassed of me?" Astrid asked smirking.

Hiccup's eyes widen in alarm and started to become flustered.

"What?!" "No!" "If someone should be embarrassed it should be you because your dating me!"

Astrid just quirked an eyebrow with a smile playing on her lips.

Hiccup held his hands up.

"Wait that did not come out right, I mean is that I don't want my parents to embarrass me or make things awkward in front of us."

Astrid delivered a small punch to the arm. Hiccup being used to it didn't even faze him.

"Thats sweet of you, but I want to meet your parents you have already met mine."

"Yeah well thats because I always pick you up for dates."

"Doesn't matter." Astrid leaned her head on his broadening shoulder.

Stormfly readjusted her self she was now on both of the pairs feet.

"Where have you been all day anyways?" Astrid asked.

"Toothless and Brandr were annoyed that I kept stressing about the race tonight so they man handled me to the twins house."

"So you can learn from the masters of relaxing and doing nothing."

"Exactly."

"are you nervous about the race then?" Astrid asked.

"I still am a little bit but I know we can win."

"Good because I will be cheering from the sidelines with Fishlegs."

"I rather have you racing with us but sideline works too."

"If your going to sound like that then maybe I won't come at all." Astrid teased.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her torso pulling her close.

"Noooo don't leave me."

"Okay then but we got to get up its time to head to the track."

The two got up and made their way on Hiccup's motorcycle to Dragon Island.

They met up with everyone 5 minutes before the race.

The Riders were the favorites to win since they came in first and second for the entire portion of the Berk races and because it had the best and well known racers on the team.

Real racing enthusiasts call the Riders the Dream Team.

"Are you ready for this Brandr?" Hiccup asked him.

"Yeah, I think so, what is the order?"

"Its Toothless then you, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut than me."

"Got it."

"There won't be any need to go full speed since Toothless will get us ahead but be wary, I know you haven't been racing competitively for awhile." Hiccup warned him.

"Don't worry Hiccup I got this."

Hiccup gave him a smile before slapping him on the shoulder."

"Good luck."

Hiccup went over to Astrid.

"Feeling nervous yet?" She asked him.

"No I got a good feeling about this."

"Oh yeah what about now?" Snotlout interrupted them while pointing in the not so far away distance.

Dagur and his team were sitting on their own plateau looking obnoxiously over to them.

Dagur caught Hiccup's gaze and gave him a sadistic smirk.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Hiccup concluded.

"What are they doing here." Ruffnut asked crossing her arms.

"I have no idea but I can't be good." Hiccup answered her back not breaking eye contact with the plateau.

"Maybe they are here just to watch because this is the final to see who they will be going up against from Berk." Fishlegs suggested trying to ease down the tension.

Hiccup finally broke contact with the plateau. "Yeah Fish is probably right, lets keep focused on winning this thing."

"Oh by the way guys after the race our parents orders pizzas for us for dinner." Toothless mentions.

Snotlout and Tuffnut fist bump. "Sweet!" "Free food."

Hiccup looked bewildered. "Wait how come I didn't know about this?"

"Mom asked us about it after to left for Astrid's house." Toothless replied.

Hiccup let out a irritated sigh. "Okay, it doesn't matter. "

The announcement speaker blared up.

"Teams head to starting lines."

"Thats our queue." Hiccup breathed out.

"Riders mount up!" Hiccup declared out.

The others did what they were told and headed for the starting line in order.

Hiccup sat atop of his motorcycle his helmet in his hands, he looked at Astrid.

She gave him a good luck kiss.

"Don't blow this trying out a reckless stunt okay?" Astrid teasingly warned him.

Hiccup chuckled. "Nah, this race this too important, but I still have time before I am even up."

"Me and Fish will be right by your starting line. "

"Okay."

Hiccup gave her one last kiss on the cheek before strapping on his helmet and heading toward his starting line with Brandr and Ruffnut.

"Welcome to the final race to see which team will represent Berk in the finals." The speaker blared.

"We have the Coyotes with Ed, Bree, Ethan, Adam, Jill, and Ryan..."

The speaker continued on until it got to the Riders.

"And last but certainly not least the fan favorites The Riders."

"Racing for the Riders are Tobias 'Toothless' Haddock, substituting for the injured Astrid 'Stormfly' Hofferson is Brandon 'Brandr' Michaelson, up next is Sean 'Snotlout' Jorgenson, also with the Terrible Twins Thomas 'Tuffnut' and Rachel 'Ruffnut' Thorston, finally we have the living legend himself with the record breaking perfect season Hiccup 'Night Fury' Haddock!

The crowd roared at the favorites. Hiccup propped up his visor and revved his engine only bringing more delighted screams.

"On your mark get set race!" The speaker than promptly shut off for the time being.

Toothless shot off but what was surprising was that somehow every ones bike was incredibly faster which caught Toothless by surprise making him lose first place.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ruffnut exclaimed after Toothless lost first place.

"That's why Dagur is here!" Fishlegs exclaimed suddenly.

"Not following Legs." Hiccup replied to him while watch Toothless trying to regain ground.

"Thats why we haven't seen Dagur or the rest of his team because they were busy tuning up everyone else bikes." Fishlegs explained.

Hiccup grimaced. "They are here to see us lose."

"Well thats not going to happen." Brandr stated as he pushed his visor down and held out his hand for Toothless to hand him the pipe.

He was unsuccessful on regaining first place but he managed to crawl into 3 place.

Toothless took off his helmet.

"Did you see how fast they were going?"

"Yeah Dagur tuned everyones bikes." Hiccup explained to him.

"Is that why they are here?"

"Yep."

The other teams worked together on bringing the Riders down.

Brandr really had to push himself he managed to get them second place.

Snotlout raced off already pushing his speed limit.

"I don't know what they did to get the others bikes so fast!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "I have never seen anything like it."

Some of the members of the other teams couldn't really control their bikes while handling so much speed. Thats when the crashing started to happen.

Snotlout had to slow considerably to avoid getting wrecked.

Ruffnut went and they were down in 3rd place again.

She handed off to Tuffnut they regained 2nd.

"Fishlegs what are the chances of winning right now?" Hiccup asked him.

"Well not good more like 57%."

Hiccup smirked under his helmet.

"More than half so I say those are good odds."

"Fish what would you say if I might have tweaked my bike enough to have the potential to reach to the top of the Red Zone."

Fishlegs eyes widen. "You didn't!"

Hiccup shrugged. "I might have went against your advise."

The Red Zone was what racers called the danger zone for the speed limit. When your bike hits a certain speed limit which is the beginning of the Red Zone a driver loses all control of the bike and end up crashing some proving fatal.

"You have a 24% chance of making it if you go full out Red Zone."

Hiccup raised his finger.

"Ah see there you are wrong, I am only going to graze the Red Zone."

"Then you have 32% chance of not crashing."

Tuffnut came up about to hand off to Hiccup.

He pushed down his visor.

"32% I can work with it." Hiccup declared before shooting off.

Astrid came up to Fishlegs then. Fishlegs still had his eyes wide looking worrisome.

"Hey Fishlegs, why the face?"

"Hiccup tweaked his bike after I told him not too it now has the potential to go full out into the Red Zone."

Astrid's eyes widen for a second. "You can't be serious."

"He has a 24% chance of not crashing if he goes full out, he said that he is only going to graze it which increases his chance of not crash with 32%."

"And I told him not to do anything crazy, he has a death wish."

Hiccup was now just grazing the Red Zone. He had to admit it was hard steering his bike but he couldn't let up. He slowed down on turns though he knew if he tried to drift he would certainly crash. Hiccup's reckless not stupid.

He was doing it though, he was inching his way closer and closer to first place.

The final turn was upon them and Hiccup was so close to first he can taste it.

The gang was cheering for him.

"Come on Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled out encouragingly.

"You got this H!" Called Tuffnut.

Half way down the final stretch Hiccup speed up a little bit not wanting to hit maximum Red Zone.

With increase in speed Hiccup just pulled ahead of the other racer.

Hiccup crossed the finish line winning it for the Riders.

When slowing down Hiccup stuck both of his arms up.

"Yes!" "We did it!"

Hiccup took off his helmet and got up from his bike only to be tackled by the rest of the gang.

"The team who will represent Berk in the championship is The Riders!" The speaker announced coming back on.

"The first championship race will be held in 2 weeks from today." The speaker explained before shutting itself off again.

Snotlout pulled Hiccup up again.

"I can't believe it we won!" Brandr yelled out.

Hiccup took a look at the plateau that Dagur and his gang was sitting at before.

They were just about to leave having grimaces and scowls. Dagur caught Hiccup's eyes again and it was Hiccup who smirked this time.

His thoughts were interrupted by a bone crushing hug by Astrid who was very excited about winning. She always had the most competitive edge.

"I can't believe you did it Hiccup!"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah neither can I."

Then Astrid pulled Hiccup into a lip bruising kiss.

Hiccup came out of it dazed.

He was shook out of his reverie by Toothless shouting "Let's go celebrate!"

There was a chorus of shouts agreeing with Snotlout yelling "Free Pizza!"

They really didn't stick around for the Dragon Island celebration, instead they were driving to Hiccup and Toothless's house for pizza and soda.

Hiccup laughed at his friends antics. They all hopped on their bikes except for Astrid as she was riding with Hiccup. The gang was whooping and yelling the whole way to Hiccup and Toothless's house.

Hiccup shook his head playfully and laughed most of the way, he just couldn't get the smile off of his face.

He had one thing in mind for tonight and that was to celebrate.


	23. Chapter 23

Toothless opened the door to let the whole gang through. They were all still high on adreniline. Even as they entered the house they were yelling and congratulating each other.

Astrid was on Hiccup's back the same with Ruffnut on Snotlout.

"What are you guys celebrating about?" Valka asked as she and Stoick came down the steps.

"Oh uh...Ruff and Tuff got a B on their math test?" Brandr replied back.

The rest looked at each other nodding their heads.

"Anyways the pizzas are on the counter and soda is in the fridge." Stoick explained.

"Aw yeah!" Snotlout exclaimed while running to the kitchen with Ruffnut still on him.

The rest followed behind. Hiccup did a big spin into the kitchen with Astrid squealing and holding him tighter.

Stoick and Valka walked in after.

Tuffnut lifted up the lid on a pizza.

"Ew who order sardines on their pizza?"

Toothless snatched up the box.

"I did."

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Toothless as always been a wierd fish guys."

"That is disgusting." Ruffnut added.

"Hey, dont knock it until you try it."

"How many pizza's did you buy mom?" Hiccup asked.

"5, four of you have to share."

Hiccup turns to Astrid and leans his forehead against her temple.

"Want to share a pie with me?"

She pretended to think.

"What if i dont want to share one with you?"

"Are you going to share Toothless's pizza?"

Astrid turned her head and pecked him on the underside of his jaw.

"Fine I will share one with you."

Hiccup stares goofily at her.

"Okay meet you on the couch."

He swiftly grabbed a box and two sodas before racing out onto the couch to join the others already there.

Astrid laughed before meeting him on the couch.

Hiccup had the box in his lap and sodas in the box.

Astrid sat beside him which he immediatky wraps an arm around her shoulder.

Some of the others joined them after including Valka and Stoick with their own box.

"What do you guys want to do to celebrate after eating?" Hiccup asked.

"Movie night?" Brandr suggested.

A chrous of yes echoes through the house.

"Horror movie!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

Snotlout and Ruffnut chanted with him.

"Alright, alright horror movie it is." Toothless said.

"Before you all of you rmovie night I'd like Hiccup to formally introduce us to his girlfriend." Valka suggested.

A chrous of ohs went through the group along with a couple of snickers.

Hiccup reddened and groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Go ahead mom and dad ask away." Toothless encouraged them while in a fit of giggles.

"No, no please don't, I already showed pictures of us which were already embarressing enough." Hiccup pleaded.

Astrid lightly hit him in the stomach.

"Come on Hiccup it will be fine, and the pictures are adorable."

Hiccup grumbled but grudgingly agreed.

"How long have you two known each other?" Valka asked starting off simple.

"Forever but Hiccup just manned up enough to ask me to date him a month and a half ago." Astrid asnwered the question smoothly not going to any details about finding out the whole Night Fury mystery.

Hiccup huffed.

"Is he as sarcastic with you as he is at home?" Stoick asked.

"Oh jeez." Hiccup groaned.

Astrid laughed.

"He is only a little better."

"Okay last question can I see more cute photos of you two together?" Valka asked with wide smile on her face.

"No."

"Of course!"

Astrid gotten up to sit beside Valka.

Hiccup threw his arms up dramatically.

Astrid saw this.

"Stop your whining Hic I will be back in a second."

Stoick laughed.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

He spread out so his feet covered Astrid's previous spot.

Astrid unlocked her phone but before she went to her camera roll Valka commented on her background picture.

"Yeah Hic told me you saw this one, personally that one was my favorite."

Other pictures on Astrid's phone that she should Valka and Stoick was Hiccup and Astrid were on her bed sharing a pair of headphones.

Next one was Astrid goofing around and wearing Hiccup's leather jacket which was a size to big on her. Hiccup was laughing right next to her.

Another one was Hiccup and Astrid on the back of Hiccup's bike in the parking lot of the school.

Hiccup had his body turned the whole way around to face Astrid. They had thier foreheads pressed together.

The second to last one was Astrid and Hiccup standing beside each other with thier hands interwined with Astrid wearing a black beanie with him in white lettering and Hiccup wearing a black beanie with her in white lettering.

The last picture was both of them on Astrid's couch in comfy sweats on. Thye were both asleep with Astrid's arms covering her face. Hiccup had a arm around her with his face cuddled into her back while his other arm covering his face.

"And that is the last of them." Astrid declared after showing them the last one.

"Wow you two sure take a lot of pictures." Stoick stated.

"They are all her idea." Hiccup pointed out.

"Uh they are not some of them are your idea and other times people randomly take pictures of us and send them to me."

Hiccup shrugged. "Yeah thats true."

"Now come on Brandr just put the movie in." Hiccup whined whiling holding his arms out wide.

Astrid got up from her seat next to Valka and made her way over to Hiccup who was now sitting up.

She sat in his lap as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Stoick and Valka turned off thr lights and made their way upstairs for bed themselves.

During most of the movie Fishlegs hid behind Toothless's bit stature to obscure his view. The twins laughed at the most goryest parts, Snotlout looked a little frightened himself and scootched closer to Ruffnut who didn't seem to notice.

At the most intense parts Hiccup would bury his head into her shoulder which would always elect a quite chuckle from her.

By the time they finished the movie it was already pretty late out. They voted on staying at the house partly was they were all somewhat scared of driving a motorcycle at night since watching thr horror movie.

They all fell asleep peacefully some still basking in the glory of victory.


	24. Chapter 24

They all woke up groggy in the morning due to everyone sleeping on the couch.

Snotlout waking up before everyone else obnoxiously took two pans and banged them together to wake the rest of the gang up.

"Rise and shine losers!" Snotlout sang loudly making sure to bang it closer to Hiccup.

"Snotlout if you don't stop right now, I will kill you." Astrid murmured lying on top of Hiccup.

Instead of being scared Snotlout just continued on.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi!" He cheered.

"Lout knock it off or I will slap you." Ruffnut yawned from the couch upside down with her brother beside her in the same position.

He stopped abruptly. "Okay."

Hiccup and Astrid gave confused glances at Snotlout then to each other silently communicating.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Hiccup asked everyone who were already awake due to Snotlout.

They rest shrugged still tired.

Hiccup was about to make a suggestion but then Stoick came out in his chief of police uniform on seemingly in a hurry.

"Uh...dad are you okay?" Hiccup asked him.

Stoick was busy making himself a coffee.

"Oh...morning kids, I'm alright but I just got a call about illegal racing going on."

"The others eyes widened.

"What do you mean illegal racing?" Toothless asked.

"What I heard so far was that there is this organization that has people gamble to see who wins the races."

"Do you know where the races are being held?" Brandr questioned.

"No, thats what I am suppose to find out today."

Everyone let out a small sigh in relief.

"Do you need help at all?" Hiccup asked formulating a plan.

"No, this is police business but if you see anything call me."

"Of course dad." Hiccup sighed.

Stoick left to go down to the station.

"Well it looks like we found something to do." Toothless declared.

"What are we going to do about?" Fishlegs asked.

"I say we follow him and lead him off the trail to Dragon Island because if he does then the championship race will be over." Hiccup explained.

"How are we going to lead him off the trail?" Snotout asked.

"We will just plant notable things near him for him to follow away from Dragon Island."

"And if we get caught?" Brandr questioned.

"Don't." Hiccup answered simply.

"Alright then lets go." Toothless stated.

Tuffnut whined. "Ten more minutes H."

Hiccup sighed fine ten more minutes."

Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut gave a weak yay out.

The gang was currently set out to find Stoick and lead him off Dragon Island.

They printed out flyers and crumpled them up displaying about a race.

"Where exactly are we even leading him too?" Snotlout asked.

"Oh, umm...I guess I didn't think this through."

"Lead him to that old abandoned facility right near the other side of town?" Astrid suggested.

Fishlegs nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, that facility is big enough to hold races and crowds."

"Perfect, split up and conference call us if you see him." Hiccup explained.

A chorus of okays rippled through the group.

"Lets roll out."

The others took different routes to find Stoick but they all went to the police station first and went from there."

Astrid was on the back of Hiccup's bike since she still had her boot on.

"See anything Astrid?" Hiccup called back from the front.

Astrid scanned the scenery around them.

"No nothing yet."

Hiccup let out a annoyed sigh.

"Someone should have seen him by now, this town ain't that big."

Just then Astrid's phone started ringing.

Astrid saw the caller I.D. was Ruff and Tuff.

"What's going on guys?"

Through the phone you can hear Ruff and Tuff fighting over the phone.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

Ruffnut won by twisting Tuffnut's arm back which you can hear an audible ow coming from the receiver.

"We found Stoick!" Ruff shouted through the phone causing Astrid to hold her phone out from her ear.

"Where are you two?"

"We're by Mcdonalds."

"Did you two find him on purpose or did you just go to get food."

"Umm...got to go!" Ruffnut said hurriedly before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Hiccup asked after Astrid put her phone in her pocket.

"The twins."

"Did they find him?"

"Yep."

"Where?" Hiccup prompted.

"By McDonalds."

"They weren't there to really look for my dad were they?"

"Nope."

Hiccup sighed.

"Well at least they found him."

Hiccup increased his throttle and headed to the only McDonalds in town.

The rest were already waiting since Hiccup and Astrid took the farthest route.

"Which way did he go?" Toothless asked the twins.

"Well we first were going inside to get a snack when we saw him in line, I think he is still waiting." Tuffnut explained.

Astrid's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Wow, I'm shocked, you guys actually did something useful for once."

"Hah told you we can use our brains!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

Ruff and Tuff promptly banged their heads together.

"Anyways, lets lay the evidence near his cruiser."

Fishlegs crumpled up a flyer and stuck it by the door.

Further ahead Snotlout did donuts leaving black tire marks.

The rest made tire marks leading to the abandoned facility.

"Okay, that should do it." Brandr said once he rode straight up to the door of the facility.

"We should head back and follow him to see if he picks up the trail." Hiccup stated.

The others nodded and began to make their journey back to McDonalds.

They hid on the other side of the building to see Stoick coming out with a bag in his hand.

He opened up his door and while doing so his foot kicked the flyer dropped by Fishlegs.

Looking at the flyer in interest he uncrumpled it. Stock's eyebrows furrowed reading it.

He glanced at the direction the flyer came from to see black markings ahead.

Stoick quickly got into his police cruiser to make his way down to the suspicious markings.

There in a small parking lot of a little store was Snotlout's donuts.

From there on was the black tire mark trail leading to the abandoned facility.

Stoick followed the trail carefully and stopped upon the tracks ending at the door to the big warehouse.

He called n his radio to get this place condemned.

Seeing as Stoick radioed in the gang quietly congratulated themselves.

"That should by us some time for the championship race." Hiccup stated.

"Finally lets go home." Snotlout sighed out.


	25. Chapter 25

Word around school in the morning was that Bob was throwing his annual end of summer pool party tonight. The whole school knew Bob as the party animal and also dare taker he will do anything for money; just ask Snotlout.

Bob throws a pool party right when the temperature starts to drop signaling the end of summer and an introduction into fall/autumn. His house is a pretty decent size with a huge pool.

The party is always open invite to anyone so some students out of Berk District comes to enjoy themselves.

Hiccup was at his locker collecting his books for the day. Astrid pranced up to him and greeted him with a peck on the cheek.

"Hey." Hiccup greeted, giving her his signature crooked grin.

"Are you going to Bob's pool party, Snotlout told me that he really wanted us there." Astrid asked him.

"As long as you come with me because without you around it's going to get boring." Hiccup answered her with a shrug.

Astrid nodded. "The gang is going too but word is Dagur and his lackeys might show up since it's open invite."

Hiccup grimaced.

"Why can't we have like a movie night or something if they're going to show up?"

Astrid grabbed both of his hands and began playing with them.

"I want to go out tonight, we haven't gone out in ages together." Astrid whined while looking down at his hands that she was playing with.

He blew a stream of air out of his nose. "All right."

Hiccup was about to walk away but Astrid grabbed his hand.

"Oh and before I forget, can you take me to the doctor's, I get my boot off today."

Hiccup nodded his head and laced his fingers with hers. "Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks Hic. "

He shrugged with his unused hand in his jean pocket. "You know I'd do anything for you." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hiccup was rewarded with a short kiss.

After school the couple rode to the doctors. Hiccup wasn't complaining but it was boring as shit in there.

"There you go Miss Hofferson, your foot seemed to heal up nicely, if there are any problems just call in." Mr. Smith the doctor told Astrid.

Astrid was sitting on the high bed mat. Hiccup was on his phone lounging on a plastic chair next to the high bed mat.

"Thanks Mr. Smith, I will."

Hiccup rose from his seat and drew his eyes away from his phone to shake the doctor's hand.

Once they were out of the building Astrid stretched her foot.

"So, how does it feel being free?" Hiccup teased.

"I missed being able to move my foot around and now I can ride my bike again."

Hiccup's hand went into his jeans to fish out his motorcycle keys.

He deftly tossed them to her which she got in surprise and puzzlement.

"Why are you handing me your keys."

"Well, you haven't been able to drive for weeks so why not your first time on a bike without a cast be driving."

Astrid's eyebrows rose. "Are you serious?"

Hiccup held out his arms wide. "I don't see why not."

Astrid let out an uncharacteristic squeal and wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck tightly.

Hiccup grinned widely and returned to tight hug.

"I can't believe it, the Night Fury is giving me, a girl who hasn't driven a bike in over 2 weeks the keys to his precious motorcycle that can reach speeds into the Red Zone."

He nodded his head slowly trying to digest everything she said. Astrid stood up straighter.

"Okay just checking."


	26. Chapter 26

Hiccup, Brandr and Toothless were putting on some finishing touches to their outfit fro the party which was going to start in 20 minutes.

Hiccup wore blue jeans with a red t-shirt underneath his denim hooded jacket with boots.

Toothless went with a simpler look with a black v-neck t-shirt and semi-tight dark blue jeans. He spiked up the front of his hair perfectly. (He should know, it took him an hour.)

Brandr wore a short sleeved collared shirt that's red and speckled grey with kaki shorts and his Vans. He used product to give his hair a more windswept effect than usual.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Brandr asked while fixing his collar.

Hiccup looked down at his phone in his hand. "Yeah, we are meeting everyone at Astrid's house."

Toothless came out of the bathroom after making sure that his hair was still perfect. "Lets get this party started." He semi shouted.

They came to a halt downstairs where Stoick and Valka were standing in front of the door.

"Where are you boys going dressed up like that?" Valka asked.

"A party." Brandr answered simply.

"No, it's a school night." Valka stated firmly.

Hiccup put a hand over Brandr's mouth.

"We aren't going to a party, we are meeting up with the gang to do some homework."

"Dressed up like that?" Stoick asked.

"We were going out to eat after finishing." Hiccup replied back casually shrugging.

Stoick sighed deeply. "All right go on."

Hiccup and the boys smiled.

"Thanks guys."

The boys met up with everyone else at Astrid's house. Fishlegs decided not the come to the party claiming that it wasn't his thing. He was probably at home reading or studying.

"Are we all ready to ride over there?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you three to show up." Astrid told him with her arms crossed.

Astrid was wearing an a-line dark blue dress with flats.

Hiccup wrapped an arm around her bringing her into a tight hug.

"You look amazing Milady."

Astrid pecked him on the lips. "Thanks for noticing."

"Let's roll so I can get my party on!" Snotlout called out while pumping his fists in the air.

"You won't even remember it Lout." Ruffnut commented.

"Not remembering a party is the best kind of party!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Snotlout high-fived him.

"All right, all right guys calm down." Hiccup suggested with his hands up.

Astrid laced her fingers through his and leaned on his for a moment; enough to catch his attention.

"Let them have their fun, Bob's party only comes once every year."

Hiccup huffed letting Snotlout and Tuffnut go, at this rate they will probably be passed out by midnight.

Once they got there the party was already in full swing with lights and music blaring.

If Bob had any neighbors they would have called the cops by now.

Hiccup knocked on the door and was answered surprisingly quick.

Bob had a loose button shirt on with a sombrero on. (Don't ask where he got that from, anything can happen at his parties.)

"Hiccup and the Riders, welcome to the party, glad you could make it!" He shouted above the music.

"Party looks killer!" Brandr commented.

Bob throws an arm around him.

"Aye my friend it is!" "Since this is the first of my parties you've been too, let me show you around."

Before Brandr could answer Bob whisked him away into the crowd but gave him a beer along the way.

Brandr raised his beer bottle at the gang and gave them an impressed smile signaling to them that he will be fine.

Snotlout and Tuffnut ran straight to the liquor, Toothless went to the girls, Ruffnut went to the boys, and Hiccup and Astrid went to explore the place.

"Are you sure we can trust the rest of them by their selves?" Hiccup asked while bending his head down so she could hear him.

"Stop worrying, you're acting like a mother." Astrid teased.

Hiccup huffed and grabbed him and Astrid some plastic cups mostly likely containing some alcoholic drink.

Astrid dragged Hiccup by the hand lightly.

"Come on, lets explore the house."

The main living room was the biggest, it housed most of the speakers and the turn table. The room was mostly dark except for the strobe and multicolored lights shined everywhere moving back and forth. There was a couple of black leather couches for people to sit and chat or makeout.

Upstairs was a bathroom and 5 bedrooms which will all be occupied some time as the night wheres on.

The kitchen is connected to the living room by a set of doors. The kitchen had normal lighting and the music was slightly muffled. If you guessed it the kitchen housed all the liquor and food. It had a couple of counters, a fridge and a island with some high chairs around it. There was a tv on the wall and two leather couches for people to relax on.

Outside was like the living room but with a little less people. Outside held some food and drinks, some speakers were hooked out here with music blaring and strobe and multicolored lights shining down and were in the pool. Outside was a little calmer than indoors and can't be easily blinded by all the lights. Some one was on the grill cooking what seemed to be burgers and steaks.

The pool had a few people in it, some with swim suits others full clothed. It held a lot of huge rafts that multiple people could sit or lay down on.

"Bob surely has out done himself this time." Hiccup commented.

Astrid nodded while taking a sip from her cup.

Hiccup eyed the pool.

"Hey Astrid?"

"What?"

Hiccup picked Astrid up bridal style making her spill her drink on the ground.

"Hiccup!" "What are you doing?!" Astrid yelled at him alarmed.

Hiccup didn't answer but instead stopped at the edge of the pool.

Astrid tried to push Hiccup to the side but if he dropped her now then she would be soaking wet.

"Don't do it Hiccup." Astrid glared at him.

"Do what?" He asked innocently while smirking.

"Don't dro-AAH!"

Hiccup momentarily let go of her, making a noise as he did so. Astrid felt gravity pushing her down for a second. Hiccup then caught her again with ease, Astrid had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck in a death grip but he didn't seem to mind.

Hiccup laughed at Astrid's scared and surprised face.

Astrid whacked him in the chest after he set her down.

"You're such a prick." Astrid told him slightly laughing.

Hiccup pulled her into a hug as an apology.

Astrid looked up at him with her chin pressed against his chest. Hiccup had his head bent to meet her forehead.

"Cannonball!" Tuffnut shouted obviously buzzed.

Hiccup pulled his hood up to cover his head and used his denim sweatshirt jacket to protect Astrid from the splash since they were at the pool's edge.

Tuffnut landed on his stomach in the water, the sound was cringe worthy. He was fully clothed other than his shirt was off.

Tuff was face down in the pool until Hiccup grabbed him by his dreadlocks so his face was out of the water.

"Yo, Tuff you all right?"

Tuffnut let out a groan and clumsily searched for his hand. Hiccup pulled him out of the water and wiped his hand on his jeans. He stumbled a bit.

"Thanks H, I owe you one."

Tuffnut stumbled his way over to a group or gave him high-fives.

Hiccup and Astrid made their way back inside the house to see Brandr was DJing the living room. Bob was right beside following the beat of he music.

Brandr had headphones on but only keeping one of his ears covered. He seemed focused on the dials and records he was turning or pushing.

"Want to dance?" Astrid asked him giving Hiccup her cute smile.

He sighed. "You know how I am with dancing..."

"Come on Hic..." She grabbed his hands and began playing with his fingers.

"It's not like a traditional dance or anything."

"Fine." Hiccup finally agreed.

She gave him a wide smile before pulling him into a crowd of people dancing.

It was uncomfortable and awkward at first but then he started to get into it. Brandr sure knew how to spin records.

There wasn't a sure count on how many people were at this party but it was more than a hundred. Most were from school and others were students from other districts.

Soon though the dance floor got to hot with all the bodies pressed up against each other like sardines in a can, they decided to get a drink from the kitchen.

Hiccup brushed a hand through his hair as his bangs clung to his forehead due to the heat of dancing.

Astrid grabbed a cup for herself while Hiccup grabbed himself a bottle.

So far he hasn't seen Ruffnut, Snotlout or Toothless during the night. He just saw Brandr spinning records and Tuffnut was outside creating mischief.

Snotlout might possibly be upstairs in on of the bedrooms since he wouldn't stop talking about trying to get girls the whole drive there. Ruffnut Hiccup was unsure about, she might be with Tuffnut or upstairs as well as he saw her head to a group of guys right after they all separated.

The kitchen wasn't really crowded except for a group of students sitting on chairs around the island. Hiccup recognized Toothless in the circle. As if Toothless sensed someone was looking at him he glanced upward to catch his gaze.

"Hiccup, Astrid join us."

Hiccup glanced over at Astrid. She leaned into his ear so he could hear her.

"I found Ruff, I'm going to talk her but have fun with the guys."

Astrid kissed him on the jaw before making her way to Ruffnut in the living room who was talking to a group of girls. When Astrid approached she was welcomed with open arms.

Hiccup took a swig of his bottle before making his way over to the circle of guys.

"What are you up too?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

"We are playing dares."

"Don't you mean truth or dare?" He asked confused.

Toothless shook his head.

"Nah, we are all too buzzed to be doing truths, we are in it for the dares"

Some of the guys in the circle gave out a hoot in agreement.

"Sit and join us."

Not thinking he really had a choice Hiccup sat down on one of the chairs.

"Dave it's your turn to dare somebody." Toothless pointed out.

Dave put a finger on his chin, thinking.

"Kevin, I dare you to chug down a full 40." He said triumphantly like it was the best dare ever.

Kevin across from him smiled. "Bring it on."

A guy got up to get a cold 40 from the fridge.

Kevin took out his keys and used his bottle opener hooked on to it.

"Count me down Tooth."

"Okay, ready?"

Kevin nodded.

"In 3...2...1..."

Kevin began chugging down the 40.

The rest of the guys pounded their fists on the table exclaiming chug over and over again.

Hiccup had to admit it was entertaining to watch.

Kevin finished it and slammed it on the table giving off a loud belch in the process.

"Nice!" Dave high-fived Kevin.

Kevin rubbed his hands together. "My turn to dare someone, umm..."

His eyes scanned around the circle everyone had already been dared once except for Hiccup.

He smirked. "Hiccup."

Hiccup shrugged. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"I dare you to get your ears pierced."

The others oohed.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Kevin crossed his arms.

"Mike can do it, he does work at a tattoo and piercings shop."

Hiccup sighed and took a long drink of his beer.

"Okay fuck it just get it over with."

Mike came over to Hiccup's seat and took out a pin from his pocket.

"Both?" Hiccup asks Kevin.

He nodded in affirmation. "Both."

Hiccup swore under his breath.

"This might hurt for like a second." Mike warned him.

Mike inserted the pin into his ear pushing it through until it broke through the other side.

Hiccup had his eyes closed shut and his face scrunched up in pain.

Mike did the same for the other ear. All in all it only took about 2 minutes.

"Okay dude you're done." Mike told him.

Hiccup breathed out a sigh of relief.

Mike took out his own pair of earrings which were just simple black dots and handed them to Hiccup.

"Put these in so they holes don't close on you."

Hiccup put the earrings in slowly. It kind of stung putting them in but not too badly.

Dave gave him a thumbs up. "Looking good bro. "

"Seriously?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, they look dope."

"Thanks."

"Now it's Hiccup's turn to dare someone. "

"Hmm...I dare-"

"Me." A voice resounded behind them.

Hiccup turned around to be face to face with Dagur and his gang behind him.

Dagur smiled wickedly. "Hey there brother I hope wasn't late to the party."


	27. Chapter 27

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Dagur. He grinned wickedly and helped himself to a bottle.

"I should have known you would show your face around here some time during the night." Hiccup sneered.

Dagur took a swig. "Why aren't you ever happy to see me Hiccup, it hurts my feelings." He pouted.

Hiccup snorted. "I don't associate myself with clinically insane people."

Dagur wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders. Toothless was about to rise out of his seat but Warren placed a bruising hand on his shoulder and forced him back into his seat.

"What, Warren you're Dagur's lackey now?"

"No, at least I don't act like a pet." He snorted.

Toothless growled and grabbed Warren's hand on his shoulder, he then twisted that arm behind his back.

Dagur grabbed another bottle. "Come on brother, I'm not here to cause a fight, I just want to have some fun.

"Yeah Hiccup we just want to have some fun." Heather purred out as she trailed his jaw with a finger. Hiccup visibly stiffened trying to get out of Dagur's hold.

"Well, thats not going to happen." Astrid pointed out. She had her arms crossed with the rest of the gang behind her.

Hiccup let out a sigh in relief. Dagur loosened his grip and Hiccup was able to stand up to move next to his girlfriend. Toothless shoved Warren away before taking his place next to Hiccup.

Dagur finished off his second beer. "Oh!" "I hope you guys don't mind, I invited a few more of my friends." Dabur put two fingers in and whistled. The shrill sound echoed out of the kitchen. Rumbling was heard and a couple of startled shouts echoed around the house.

The music screeched as the record scratched to a stop. The upbeat pop and dubstep was replaced by heavy metal music with obscene lyrics.

Hiccup clenched his jaw. Dagur must have invited the entire Berserk school body. As you can imagine Berserk school is full of delinquents.

Grunts come from the living room as some Berk students started fights with the Berserkers.

"You jack ass!" "You invited the entire Berserk body?!" Brandr yelled at Dagur and pushed him backwards.

Toothless grabbed him on the back of his collar. "Cool it."

Brandr rounded on Toothless. "Why should it matter, I'm not racing!"

"But you're associated with us and I really don't want to pull you out of a fight."

"Hey I can take Dagur on he isn't that-ARGH!"

Brandr collapsed on the floor from a punch that Dagur directed a random Berserker to do.

Mike who was seated tackled the random Berserker.

Soon almost every guy and some girls were locked in fights. The men were throwing fists while the women pulled hair and scratched each other.

"Get them!" Dagur shouted pointing at the gang.

Some Berserkers started to make their way over and likewise to Dagur's group.

A Berserker threw a punch at Toothless he ducked and kneed him in the stomach.

Kevin rushed at Dagur but Warren intercepted him and gave him a goof punch in the jaw.

"We got to get out of here!" Astrid yelled at Hiccup so she could be heard above the fighting.

"I know, we can't get caught in this."

"Guys lets move!" Hiccup got the attention of the rest of the gang.

"Aw H it was just getting good." Tuffnut whined as he watched a Berserker get pummeled.

"Yeah-" Snotlout grunted as he delivered an uppercut to an unsuspecting Berserker. "I'm just getting started."

Hiccup shook his head. "We can't risk it."

Tuffnut and Snotlout groaned.

"Sean, Tobias and Brandon make a path out of here!" Hiccup shouted to them.

A guy rushed at Hiccup but he side stepped and elbowed him in the ribs careening him into a wall.

The three guys shoved and punched their way through the crowd.

They all made it to the front entrance.

It seemed that the Berserkers were slowly taking over the party as they were more experienced fighters.

"Shouldn't we help Bob?" "This is his home." Brandr mentioned.

Bob actually overheard him as he was near.

"No, this is just my summer home, its cool!" He then proceeded to tackle a Berserker while giving out a battle cry.

"You heard the man lets roll out of here." Hiccup called them drawing attention back to the matter at hand.

"I just hope they didn't touch our bikes." Snotlout growled while slamming his fist into the palm of his hand.

"I doubt, they knew which bike was ours." Toothless snorted.

They spotted their bikes grouped together among the other motorcycles and cars.

"Thank Thor, they seem to be okay, at least on the outside." Brandr commented.

The gang inspected their motorcycles before hopping on them and starting them up.

"Mine is roaring like a dragon as always, I say they are all clear." Snotlout boasted.

"More like purring like a kitten." Ruffnut commented.

Tuffnut snickered and gave her a high-five.

Snotlout gave her a look and grumbled.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at their goofiness.

"Lets just all go home tonight wasn't a good night." Hiccup suggested.

"It was going to be a good night until Dagur and his school of delinquents showed up and ruined everything." Brandr growled as he ground his teeth together.

"What time is it anyway?" Astrid asked as they came to a stop light.

Ruffnut checked her phone. "Just a little over 11 o'clock."

Snotlout let out a groan in disgust. "We didn't even make it passed midnight, like what the hell."

"Calm down guys, it's not like their won't be any more parties." Hiccup soothed.

"Still, I was really looking forward to this party." Snotlout whined.

"Look on the bright side we now have more of a reason to beat their asses." Hiccup said trying to think of the positives.

"Yeah, they won't know what hit them."


	28. Chapter 28

They parted ways after making sure everyone was okay. No one sustained much injury only a bruise was forming on Brandr's cheek. The next morning they learned that the Berserkers left in the early morning but caused hundreds of dollars in damages to Bob's summer home.

The gang was already at Dragon Island to get in a few warm up laps. Everyone was feeling good, it was almost a blessing that Berserkers crashed the party or else half the team wouldn't feel up to it and probably nursing a hangover. At least thats what they hope to happen to Dagur's team.

There will only be six races to decide who the champions will be since there are only six districts that are considered close enough.

Fans started coming in to fill up the plateaus around the track.

Hiccup spotted Dagur's team riding slower than usual. They mostly enter the track making the most noise but today they are quiet.

"I guess they had too much fun last night." Toothless snickered.

Snotlout smirked. "I think we know who is going to win today's race and show them whose boss."

"Easy guys just because we win tonight's race easily doesn't mean they will be like this all the time." Hiccup cautioned.

Brandr sauntered up behind them to join in on the conversation.

"But we can at least rub it into their faces the rest of the week."

The loud speaker interrupted their conversation.

"Teams go to your starting positions."

"That's our cue, lets wipe the floor with them. " Snotlout said to them confidently.

Each team went to their respective places.

None of Dagur's team confronted any of them so far.

Dagur had a scowl on his face as he rubbed his head. Thuggory looked like he was going to puke.

Warren was up first and he looked relatively okay at first glance.

"I would be carful Toothless, Warren looks ready." Snotlout told him.

He groaned. "Figures, Warren was always a heavy drinker, he probably as the highest tolerance in the group."

After the count down the buzzer rang and the six teams were off.

Dagur's team was placed on the opposite side of them this time.

Toothless saw Warren coming straight at him.

Warren reared up and was drawing his fist back as he aimed closer to Toothless's bike.

He ducked in time as Warren's fist flew above him.

The momentum almost had Warren fall off of his bike.

He had to slow down to regain his balance. Toothless was able to give the short metal pipe to Astrid.

"Did Warren try to punch you?" Hiccup asked him.

"Yeah, what a fucking psycho."

"They are probably desperate you know." Ruffnut added as she was adjusting her helmet as she sees Snotlout in the distance.

Snotlout handed it off to Ruffnut. He slowed down and took off his helmet.

"Whoa, did you guys see my run?" "I was on fire and Toothless did Warren try to punch you?"

Toothless just raised his arms up in an exasperated tone.

Hiccup strapped on his helmet and started his motorcycle.

Tuffnut was coming down the final stretch.

Hiccup didn't know what place they were in but he was sure they were in to the next round.

Tuffnut handed the rod off to Hiccup who picked his way through the racers coming at him.

He kept his eyes peeled for Dagur incase he tries something like Warren did.

As he neared his last turn Hiccup saw Dagur.

Hiccup kept close to the wall trying to speed past him and he did.

The Riders placed first. Dagur's team placed 3rd. It was some small district that ended up getting knocked out.

The next race is in a week.

Brandr rode up to them after the race.

"That seemed incredibly easy."

Hiccup took off his helmet.

"It was."

"They were too hungover but they still placed 3rd." Astrid told him.

The only ones who were really content with the win are Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Hey Thuggory!" "Try not to choke on your own vomit tonight!" Snotlout hollered at them.

Instead of a reply he just flipped him off which prompted laughter out of Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"They will be better next week, its not like the first race matters anyways." Ruffnut commented as she watched her brother's antics.

"Probably." Toothless added.

"Dagur's not going to bother us the rest of the week now as he got humiliated with 3rd place." Hiccup said.

"But now he is only going to come back twice as hard as he will want to prove himself again." Toothless cautioned.

"All that matters is not being last, being first doesn't really mean anything." Brandr argued.

"It matters in the final race."

"Well we still have 5 more races too go before the finals."

"Guys, we are only taking this one race at a time, the future can wait, our job now is to focus on the next race in a week." Hiccup ended the argument.

"Whatever, lets just go home." Toothless muttered as he made a sharp turn and headed towards the exit.

Hiccup watched Toothless go and then gave Astrid a side glance. She met his gaze and raised an eyebrow. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

The rest of the gang followed Toothless out not saying much except Snotlout who was still hooting and hollering into the night.


	29. Chapter 29

"You guys want to come back to my house and chill after school?" Hiccup asked the gang.

"Yeah I got nothing else to do." Snotlout piped in as the rest agreed.

"Hey you know why doesn't Brandr go to school here?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, you never told us the story on how you all know each other." Astrid said.

"Okay so you all want to hear the story?" Hiccup asked.

The others nodded there heads as they were sitting under a tree, the twins were sitting on the lowest branches of course.

"So it was about 12 years ago a new kid moved in about 3 houses down from us here." "I was about six and Toothless was 12." "Our parents wanted to be neighborly since my dad is the police chief and all so we went down there to greet him."

"Back then Toothless was already in an amateur racing league and we both did dirt biking." "His parents introduced us to Brandr and we instantly became friends." "He liked to do everything we did like racing and dirt biking so we would all go dirt biking together."

"We even scavenged for bike parts together with the help of Toothless to build our own bikes and then we joined the proper league." "Around the time after I lost my lower leg his dad got transferred up to Colorado for his job." "We've all been best friends for already a decade and he was now leaving us, leaving me after the accident, so that lead to the final straw that I gave up racing and got depressed for a while with Dagur."

Tuffnut was hanging upside down the tree branch. "Well that was distressing."

"What?" "I never said it was a happy story."

"Come on guys periods over back to class." Fishlegs says as they all stood up to head back inside.

After school was over Brandr was waiting for them outside on his bike.

"Brandr?" "What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked puzzled.

"I was hanging out with Toothless at his work but then I got bored watching weld metal together for hours and I got kicked out for playing with a torch." He explained shrugging.

"Well we were all heading back to the house anyway."

"Where is Tooth?" Snotlout asked.

"He still has another hour." Brandr told him.

"All right then lets get going."

They road in comfortable silence to the house.

Hiccup unlocked the house and the others followed in.

Both parents were waiting for them with grim expressions.

"Uh...what did we do this time?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing, its just that we got a call." Scott took a deep breath. "Brandr we have to go home."

"But dad..."

"I'm sorry sweetie but it sounded important, they were kind enough to even give your father this long of a vacation." Liz told him.

Hiccup turned to his parents. "Guys..."

"This isn't our place Hunter." Stoick said.

The whole gang minus Hiccup who just stared in shock all cried out no.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut both lunged for Brandr's legs wrapping themselves around each.

Astrid joined them by jumping on his back and wrapping her legs around his torso.

"Whoa!" Brandr stumbled but then caught his balance.

"Fine, then um...we will be up stairs then." Brandr finally said.

He looked down at the twins still clinging to his legs.

"Guys..."

They still didn't budge. He let out a defeated sigh and started to drag them along with him slowly.

Astrid was still on his back with her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders her head was buried in his neck.

The rest slowly followed Brandr up not saying a word.

Brandy's parents went to their bedroom to finish packing.

Hiccup remained though staring at his parents.

"How long does he have?"

"2 days." Valka answered him.

"You guys didn't stop them?" He asked in a oddly calm tone.

"It wasn't our place to son." Stoick said to him yet again in the softest tone he could manage.

A look of disgusted flashed on Hiccup's face but then disappeared just as quickly. Without missing a beat he headed up stairs.

When he entered his room the others were there laying around acting depressed. Brandr managed to pry the twins off of his legs but Astrid still held tight on his back.

Hiccup felt a spark of jealousy run through him but he quelled it down. Brandr whispered something in Astrid ear as she still had her head buried in his neck. Her head shot up and Hiccup got the message and made his way over to her and Brandr.

Astrid moved from Brandr's back to Hiccup's in one swift motion. But before she did move Brandr gave her hand one last squeeze.

Astrid wrapped her legs tightly around Hiccup's torso and arms around his neck as she buried her head in the crook of his neck like she did with Brandr.

All of them sat in silence for some time as they all kept close to Brandr.

Time later Toothless barged in the room.

"Honeys I'm home!" He shouted in a happy mood.

He casts a look at everyone's faces. His posture slackens.

"Wow, who pissed in everyones cereal in the morning?"

"Brandr is leaving to go back to Colorado in 2 days." Hiccup told him.

A look a disbelief wound on Toothless's face.

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as Snotlout when it comes to food." He said without any void of emotion.

"Thats pretty serious..."

Toothless made his way to Brandr who was lying on Hiccup's bed sideways.

Toothless opened his arms wide and gave Brandr a sad face before dropping right on top of him. He continued by squeezing him to death.

"What is up with everyone squeezing me?" He wheezed out.

Toothless let go of him and sat beside him.

"We can't just sit here for 2 days moping around, we have to make these Brandr's best last days here." Toothless told everyone.

Fishlegs stood up. "Toothless is right guys, we can Brandr's last days here special so he won't forget it."

The others let out a chorus of agreements.

"Tonight we can have a movie night and skip school tomorrow so we can spend the whole day doing fun things." Snotlout added.

"Great idea Snotlout, Toothless you are gonna after call of work." Hiccup directed his attention towards him.

"Already on it." As Toothless whipped out his cellphone.

"Tonight and tomorrow Brandr will be the best days of your life." Hiccup told Brandr.


	30. Chapter 30

After Toothless's inspiring speech and when the movie ended the others parted ways bidding good night. Hiccup accompanied Astrid on the drive back to her house. It wasn't just for her safety but also he wanted to talk to her in private about that nagging feeling of jealousy.

Astrid seemed oblivious to the mental struggle in Hiccup. Astrid dismounted followed by Hiccup.

"Thanks for making sure I got home safe."

Hiccup gave her an easy smile. "It wasn't just for you, you know I would be worried sick if I didn't know if you made it back."

Astrid was about to open her door but Hiccup hesitantly caught her hand. She turned to glance back at him with a puzzled look.

"Uh...Astrid I've been meaning to as you...what happened back there with you and Brandr?"

It was then Astrid noted the hint of jealousy coming from his voice even though he tried his best not to show it.

Astrid laced her hand in his and sighed.

"Hiccup...Brandr is like my brother, it kind of hit home for me that he's leaving because he reminds me of Olly and I missed having brother around my age that understands things."

Hiccup's eyes widened some. He understood now. Since Astrid's brother Olly was in the military they hardly saw each other so Brandr kind of took his place as Astrid's older brother.

He looked down at his own feet and rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow, now I kind of seem like a jackass now." He muttered.

She let out a light laugh.

"No you're not, I get it you were jealous."

Hiccup scoffed, "I was not."

"Then why did you ask?" She asked him smartly.

Hiccup put his index finger up as if to retort with a comeback. He paused for several seconds but then sighed giving up.

Astrid gave him a little smirk.

"But seriously though Hic thanks for following me home."

"What are boyfriends for?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before heading inside her house.

Hiccup smiled to himself before riding home.

The next morning the gang decided that they were going to spend the morning racing; just for fun.

They all met at Dragon Island.

"How about to make this interesting we all put in $10." Snotlout said.

They all nodded each putting in the money, the pot was $70.

Since Fishlegs doesn't like to race everyone handed their money to him as he was being judge.

"On your mark...get set...GO!"

Each of them raced down the track, all of them were on the same side. They already determined it will be three laps like always.

Hiccup of course was in front followed by Brandr, Toothless, and Astrid. Snotlout and the twins lagged a few paces behind. Hiccup eased up on the throttle as he didn't want to completely destroy them.

At some point in the second lap he let everyone pass him but then he easily reclaimed the lead.

"Stop toying with us Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled over the roar of the engines.

Hiccup just laughed. Towards the end of the final lap Brandr was slowly creeping on Hiccup's lead. Hiccup eased on the throttle again so Brandr can be neck and neck with him.

Hiccup is a nice guy and this was Brandr's day so why not let him win. AS they approached the final stretch Hiccup pulled enough away so Brandr's front tire was just a couple of inches in front.

Brandr crossed the finish line first.

"And Brandr wins!" Fishlegs called out as the others followed behind.

Brandr skitted to a halt.

"You so did that on purpose." He said half annoyed.

Hiccup took off his helmet. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Brandr shook his head as he leaned over and shoved his shoulder.

"Brandr as the winner of race you win the $70 pot." Fishlegs announced as he handed over the money to him.

"Yeah score!"

"Since you got all that money now you can pay for lunch." Toothless smirked as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"Oi shut up!" Brandr laughed slightly as he pushed Toothless away from him.

Toothless hardly budged as he laughed.

"Seriously though can we get some food though H I'm hungry." Tuffnut told them.

"Yeah we've been at the track for 2 hours." Hiccup said.

They decided to eat of course at Joe's Shack. The gang sat at their normal horseshoe booth.

They soon ordered their pizzas as they talked about drama thats happening around Berk.

Toothless finished off his sardine pizza. "What do you guys want to do now?"

They all sat there for a second thinking.

"I know we can play paintball." Ruffnut told them.

"There isn't a paintball course in Berk Ruff." Astrid commented.

"Me and Ruff have paintball equipment for pranking." Tuffnut butted into the conversation.

"Is there enough equipment for all of us?" Brandr asked.

The twins both nodded their heads.

"Then its settled, to the twin's house." Hiccup declared. They each paid for their own meal and rode over to their house.

No one was home at the time as they all drudged down to the basement where they keep all of their prank gadgets. On a long table was paintball equipment. 10 guns with over 10,000 paintballs along with 10 sets of paintball gear.

"Wy do you guys have so many paintballs?" Snotlout asked them.

"We like to go out pranking with them a lot." Ruffnut answered him.

Each of them picked up gear and took random spray paint cans and customized their gear and gun.

"On the other side of our house is the woods,we can play there." Tuffnut suggested.

They made their way to what they felt like was the center.

"Okay we need to break up into teams." Hiccup stated.

"Easy, I will be a team captain and so will Brandr." Snotlout declared.

"Um okay Brandr you pick first." Hiccup told him.

"Okay I choice you."

"Alright, Snotlout you're up." Hiccup said.

"Tuffnut."

"Toothless."

"Ruffnut."

"Astrid."

"Alright Fishface lets go."

"Uh...I'm not so sure about this guys." Fishlegs said uneasily.

"Fislegs it will be fine all you got to do is hide."

"Alright..."

"Okay and go!" Hiccup told everyone as each team ran the opposite way.

"What's the plan?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, Brandr you're the captain, have any ideas?" Hiccup asked him.

"Before we make a plan of attack we have to know where they are at in the first place so we don't walk into a trap."

Brandy's team spread out some but still kept each other in sight. They moved one at a time watching carefully ahead of them.

After a couple of minutes of slowly creeping their way forward Snotlout's team was spotted.

Toothless opened fire hiding behind a tree. Astrid leaped and rolled between covers to avoid getting hit.

Hiccup vaulted over a fallen tree trunk to get where Brandr was taking cover.

"Now what's the plan?"

"I'm working on it."

Meanwhile Toothless was at the far edge trying to ambush them from behind. He saw a gun laying on the ground next to this little ditch. Toothless army crawled his way to the gun. He noticed that the gun was full of ammo.

He looked down from his laying position to see Fishlegs huddled close to the ground.

"Fishlegs?"

The latter screamed out in fright and surprise.

"Fish relax its just me." Toothless held his hands up in a surrounding manner as his one hand was wrapped around his paintball gun his index finger was just ghosting over the trigger.

"Oh Thor Toothless you scared me."

"Yeah I can tell, anyways what are you doing to whole way out here?"

"Hiding, trying not to get shot."

"If you want to get out of the game then just someone shut you."

"No!" "Are you crazy?" "Paintballs hurt s badly, and I'm sensitive to pain."

"Are you sure about that?"

Fishlegs scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Yeah why?"

"Might want to look down." Toothless gestured.

Still with a puzzled expression Fishlegs glanced down at himself to already see that he has been shot with the bright neon green paint.

"You shot me?"

"Yeah like 2 minutes ago."

"How come I didn't feel it?"

"I kept you distracted, you're welcome."

Toothless then directed his attention away from him. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Fishlegs is out!"

"Okay, you can wait at the center of the forest now."

"Thanks Toothless."

"No problem."

Toothless left the ditch to find the rest of Snotlout's team.

"Okay I have a plan." Brandr whispered to Hiccup and Astrid was they were pinned hiding behind a fallen trunk.

"You two go around the left way and try to ambush and I will draw their fire got it?"

"Okay."

Hiccup and Astrid crept to the outer tree line hopefully keeping out of the line of sight.

"Toothless is out!" Tuffnut shouted.

Hiccup groaned. "Toothless is such an idiot sometimes."

"Someone had to get the brains of them family." Astrid teased.

Astrid spotted Ruffnut in a clearing and took her shot.

The paintball landed right on her mask obscuring her vision with green.

"Aw damn it!"

"Ruffnut is out!" Astrid shouted.

The two continued onward towards what they hope was Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Brandr is out!" Snotlout yelled.

They traveled back to back to almost the heart of the forest.

Suddenly there was a battle cry and Tuffnut who was hanging on a low tree branch upside down shot Astrid but then Hiccup quickly blasted him too.

"Astrid and Tuffnut are out!"

"Shit so close."

Astrid helped Tuffnut up.

"Got to give you props Tuff that was a great sneak attack."

"Thanks A, I like to scare people with that move."

It was just Hiccup and Snotlotut left.

Hiccup traveled deeper feeling is body tense up every second.

A paint ball whistled just past his head behind him. Hiccup dove for cover behind a tree.

Hiccup fired a few shots back.

Snotlout then made the terrible move of charging at him as he fired his paintball gun.

Hiccup taking several deep breaths charged at Snotlout. Snotlout was in the open grass as he charged. In front of Hiccup was a fallen trunk. Using as much speed as he can he jumped over it head first into a roll and shot his gun.

The paintball hit him in the knee. Hiccup smirked to himself. "Snotlout is out!"

"Ugh I can't believe I didn't get you once."

"That's because you have terrible aim." Hiccup told him.

Snotlout just grumbled as Hiccup chuckled.

Both boys met everyone else in a circle in the middle of the forest clearing.

"Nicely done Hiccup." Brandr congratulated him.

"Thanks Bran."

Hiccup looked up to see the sun on its way down.

"Time to go, why don't we go to the movies after dinner?" He suggested.

A chorus of sures were echoed.

They walked back to the twin's house to shed themselves of the paintball gear and rode out to a restaurant. It was there that Brandr looked up movies playing at hitter local cinema. The group chose a movie and set off after dinner.

When the movie ended it was close to 11 o'clock at night. They separated after the movie was over and told Brandr they will all be at Hiccup and Toothless's house early to say goodbye to him.

Before they all went their separate ways Brandr told them how much fun he had today and that he was glad that they were his friends.

Hiccup had such a fun time with all of his friends but he treaded tomorrow where they would have to say goodbye to Brandr.


	31. Chapter 31

The three awoke early in the morning to spend sometime together before Brandr had to leave. Around 7 o'clock the rest of he gang came over to spend time with him. Brander truly felt yesterday was the best day of his life just hanging with his friends.

No one cried though but they had a look of sadness in their eyes and hearts.

Brandr's parents were packing up their car and also spending time with Stoick and Valka.

By 8:30 Scott called up the stairs for Brandr. The gang came marching down slowly as they were all huddled around him like they didn't want to free him to the world.

"We will be in the car." Liz told him as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Brandr already said goodbye to Hiccup and Toothless's parents now all that was left was saying goodbye to the actual gang.

He shook Fishlegs's hand but then decided to pull him in for a hug.

"Fish, thanks for helping me with my performance and for giving me tips on how to improve."

"It was nothing, you are clearly gifted on the track and I can't wait to see it all pay off in the end."

The twins were next of course. Brandr gave a bit of a smile for he knew how to say goodbye. He grabbed his helmet off the peg as Ruff and Tuff had their helmets in their hands. Not bothered to even strap on the thing he brought into a triple head bang.

"You know us so well." Ruffnut complemented as she wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"It was fun B we got to plan more pranks." Tuffnut added.

Snotlout was after them. He tried to look indifferent to the situation but deep down everyone knew he cared. Snotlout gave his hand a shake.

"Look I uh...never got to formally apologize to you for treating you like shit when we were kids."

"Apology was accepted a long time ago, you changed for the better and you're really not a bad friend."

Snotlout gave a loud snuff and nodded before side-stepping out of the way.

Brandr gave Astrid a big long hug as there was unshed tears in her eyes.

"As, you are like a little sister to me, I know you told me thinks that no one else knows about, I love you like a sister."

"I'm grateful that you were there for me when Olly was off to war and we were able to have this relationship with each other, I love you too."

Of course they mostly whispered these things to each other since it was so private for them. The gang respected their privacy as they could only hear a few words anyway.

Brandr beamed as Toothless gave him a huge hug as he was almost lifted off the ground.

"I am going to miss you bud." He told Toothless.

"Same, you know we will always be brothers from another mother."

"Always."

Toothless took a step back but not before ruffling Brandr's hair. He pretended to shoot him an annoyed glance.

Hiccup was last to say goodbye. He pulled him into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you brother."

Brandr gave him a sad smile.

"Same here."

"You know you can stop here anytime right?"

"I know Hunter, thanks for letting me stay here so long."

"Oh please like you wouldn't have done it for me."

Brandr chuckled.

"Maybe one of these days you all can come up to my house, I can show you how northerners race."

Hiccup looked at the gang briefly. "We would be honored."

They pulled apart as Brandr grabbed his helmet again.

"Good luck all of you, you guys better win." He smirked.

"We will don't worry and it will be in your honor."

Brandr all of them a warm smile before heading out the door.

The others watched him head to the car. The journey from their house to his is hours so they thought it was unsafe for him to travel on his motorcycle to they just hitched it to the back.

With one last wave Brandr disappeared into the car. The family pulled out of the drive way and roared off.

The gang still stood until they couldn't see them anymore.


	32. Chapter 32

During championship races every year are the Star-Riders. The Star-Riders is like the All-Stars in hockey. There is a skills competition and a race between two teams. Only the best can compete. Two well known racers that have already graduated pick members to join their team. The fans get to select all members that the two captains can pick from. Sadly riders over 18 cannot participate in the Star-Riders. The two captains that will be choosing are Greg "Bulldog" Jones and Pete "Rough n' Tumble" Rouge.

Out of the two Hiccup would have to pick Greg as captain. He was one of Hiccup's inspirations back his early days of racing.

Both Bulldog and Rough n' Tumble are well into their late twenties and early thirties.

A week before the Star-Riders a poll was up to the public on who should compete at the All-Riders, after a certain amount of time the captains are given a list of all the members that can compete. Leading up to the games the captains choose who they want on their team.

It was currently the day in which the captains officially pick riders.

"Sorry Toothless that you can't be part of the Star-Riders." Astrid told him as the whole gang was waiting for the start.

"It's okay, its been what, 6 years since I last competed in it." "I learned to enjoy the watching aspect, I consider it a day off of racing."

Greg whistled shrilly grabbing everyones attention.

"Okay everyone its time to pick teams, as the oldest I get to pick first."

The crowd was silent as Greg looked down at his list to see his number one pick.

"I pick the living legend Hunter "The Night Fury' Haddock."

Hiccup smiled warmly as most knew he would be the number one choice. As he made his way onto the plateau that served as the stage passerbyes clapped him on the back and shoulders.

Greg clapped his hand excitedly and brought him in for a hug.

The noise died done enough for Pete to get a word in.

"I got to say one thing before a pick my first choice and its damn it Greg!" Pete said in a friendly manner.

The fans and riders laughed. Hiccup laughed as placed his arm over Pete's shoulders to give him a side hug.

"All right but in all seriousness my first choice is Thuggery Jones."

Thuggery walked up and shook Pete's hand before standing behind him.

Greg picked Astrid for his second choice. It wasn't a huge surprise since Astrid was considered the best female racer in Berk. Greg gave her a hug as Hiccup wrapped an arm around her waist and Astrid rested her forearm on his shoulder. Pete picked his teammate.

"Okay now that the racing power couple is reunited-the crowd broke into a quick laugh-my next choice is Dagur."

Hiccup scowled as he narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on Astrid's waist. She was in a familiar state. Dagur sauntered up to the plateau looking smug. He gave Greg a nod and approached Hiccup.

"Aren't you happy Hiccup?" "We are now on the same team brother!" He laughed.

Hiccup remained silent.

"You should be happy as of now this team can win." Dagur smirked.

Hiccup gave Astrid a side glance which she caught. He had that gleam in his eye that told her he was going to do something stupid that she probably won't like. Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. He gave an apologetic smile as he let go of her.

"I propose a temporary truce for the Star-Riders because I know you want to win this and I want to win this." "After the Star-Riders are over the truce is off, do we have a deal?"

Hiccup held his hand out expectantly.

Dagur pretended to think. He really loved winning and he would do anything to ensure victory and if that meant allying with Hiccup for the Star-Riders, then so be it.

He reached out to shake Hiccup's hand...hard. Dagur brought Hiccup in closer with the tug of his hand.

"Oh and this doesn't mean we're friends brother." He muttered darkly.

"I never said it was." Hiccup replied back just as harshly.

The picking went on for sometime. Greg's big players so far were Hiccup, Astrid, Dagur, Snotlout, and Gustav and on Pete's team were Thuggery, Heather and Alvin.

"Wow I can't believe it!" "I'm on the team with the Night Fury and Dagur the Deranged, two of the most skilled racers and enemies that has ever faced off in racing history!"

"Do we know you kid?" Dagur asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Dagur, I'm Gustav Larson the number racer in the 16 league division." He told him proudly.

Hiccup pointed to him leisurely.

"Didn't I sign your helmet?"

Gustav nodded so fast that he might of snapped his neck. He turned to Dagur.

"Now that I finally get to met you Dagur, can you sign my other helmet?"

Dagur looked at Hiccup unexpectedly. Hiccup sighed and reached into his back pocket to find his fine tipped sharpie marker. He rolled his eyes as he handed it over.

Dagur ripped off the cap with she teeth as he signed Gustav's new helmet.

"There kid, I'm sure my signature is worth more though." He handed the marker back to Hiccup as he smirked. He heard Hiccup give off a little growl under his breath.

Greg and Pete finished picking their teams as the rest turned out to be nobodies.

"Okay everyone the Star-Riders skill competition with begin tomorrow and the race will be a day after, have good day everybody." Pete waved as so did Greg.

The crowd and riders dispersed. Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout made their way down to meet the rest of the gang.

"Kind of sucks you two didn't get picked." Snotlout said after he fist-bumped Tuffnut in greeting.

"Are you kidding me?" "We are so happy we didn't get picked, this means we have the day off play pranks on the other team." Tuff said.

"No pranks on Pete's team, this is just for fun." Hiccup told him.

"Aw come on, they are harmless." Ruffnut begged.

"No, if you two play a prank and things go wrong this reflects on the whole team." Toothless pitched in.

The two grumbled, "Fine."

"By the way what did Dagur say to you up there?" Toothless asked.

"I proposed a truce to him for the Star-Riders."

The others looked bewildered.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Snotlout queried.

"I don't want to deal with him trying to sabotage my bike during this or get on my case about the championship, its safer and better for al of us, as soon as the Star-Riders are over then the deal is off."

"Okay if you are sure about this then we won't bother them." Toothless told him.

"Yeah I'm sure." He told them. "Unless he backs out on his word." He mumbled under his breath so no one heard him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Toothless, nothing at all."


	33. Chapter 33

The Star-Riders were held over the weekend, the first day was skills competition. Some of the skill games include fasts bike, longest wheelie, best dodger, best trick, and tightest curver.

The two teams met on different plateaus. Toothless, the twins and Fishlegs came in support and were sitting on a crowded ledge.

"First event is the fastest bike, this one should be an easy win for us, the lineup will be Derek, Gustav, Astrid, and Hunter." Greg told them.

"Longest wheelie is Scott, Derek, Gustav and Josh."

"Best dodger is Astrid, Hunter, Tyler, and Gustav."

"Best trick is Scott, Derek, Lilly, and Fred."

"Highest curver is Hunter, Astrid, Derek and Madison." Greg finished explaining all of the lineups for the day.

Greg led the rest of the team to a plateau from them to sit on that was fairly close to the track. Pete's team was already waiting on his. The four he chose was some people named Justin, Max, Shelby and Nico. Hiccup personally never knew or met them but he has seen some of them on the track before.

The announce speakers came on, "First up for the fastest bike is Derek "Dagur" Skrill for the the Bulldogs and Justin Smith for the Rough n' Tumbles."

Each team member would go head to head and the winner will be awarded a point for his or her respected team.

The Star-Riders weren't supposed to be taken seriously it was really all just for fun and for the best of the leagues to get to know each other better.

Dagur and Justin lined up at the start of the track. A girl that looked a lot like Heather was about to wave them off.

The crowd joined in by counting down from 3. Both members sped off leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

It was really a no brainer on who won most people were favoring the Bulldogs anyway as they scouted the teams. Greg more of the veterans as Pete picked more of the up and coming racers.

Dagur won by a land slide. Justin was just crossing the last turn when Dagur finished. A point was awarded to the Bulldogs. Dagur had his usual cocky grin on his face as he waved to the crowd once before making it over to the team plateau.

Gustav was next against Max. Gustav looked nervous since this was his first time ever competing in the All-Riders.

Hiccup grabbed his shoulder.

"Gustav relax, remember this is just for fun so it doesn't matter if you win or lose but I'm sure you will do great." Hiccup tried to cheer him up.

Gustav gave him a small smile as he strapped on his helmet and made his way over to the track.

The same procedure followed only that Gustav won by a very small margin. It was an almost photo finish replay but Gustav's whole front tire made it over the line before Max even touched it with his.

Astrid was next and Hiccup gave her a kiss on the cheek for good luck. She was up against Shelby who was in her division. Astrid won without a doubt as she was a whole bike in front of her.

"I swear the All-Riders just get easier and easier every year." Astrid teased.

"If they are so easy I expect you to win all of the events Greg put you in then." Hiccup replied back smartly.

"What if I win?" Astrid asked him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I will take you to that really expensive restaurant and we can do anything you want afterward."

"And if you win?"

Hiccup gave her an easy smile and a shrug. "Same deal really I just want an excuse to take you out on a well deserved date."

He winked at her as his eyes became shielded by his helmet that he slide on.

Nico looked really nervous as he came up to the starting line. Hiccup saw him wiping the hands on his jeans multiple times. He snorted though seeing how everyone was so afraid of his speed.

Fans in the crowd were taking bets to see how much Hiccup would beat the kid.

Hiccup revved his engine loudly starling Nico out of his fear induced stupor.

As the crowd counted down Hiccup's tired squealed off. He himself wanted to test how fast his bike could go without going into the Red Zone.

Hiccup came screeching to a halt at the cruddy painted finish line before Nico was even half way around the track!

The crowd roared loudly in disbelief and amazement.

The Bulldogs were awarded an extra point since out of all the racers his time was the best.

Currently the Bulldogs had 5 points and Rough n' Tumbles have a big fat 0.

The longest wheelie event was up next which neither Hiccup nor Astrid was placed in.

They were both glad as in their bikes were too top heavy to be pulling stunts like that. Both though were perfectly fine just enjoying the events.

"I can't believe this is going to be the last time we compete in the Star-Riders." Astrid started.

Hiccup shrugged indifferently. "I don't think it would matter to me, I'm perfectly fine just sitting here with you and watching."

Snotlout won against a guy named Brain by a good half a foot. His bike was perfect for this as the frame was light enough to hold on one wheel for a period of time.

Dagur barley one against his opponent. Gustav and Josh both lost to their's though. The longest wheelie of the day was Snotlout's so the Bulldogs were awarded an extra point.

The scores were Bulldogs:8 Rough n' Tumbles:2.

Astrid was up first for the best dodger. This was her event as she was the best dodger on the Riders. On the track was obstacles like chairs and cones and to the end was 3 bikers who will be coming at you head on.

Astrid passed hers with flying colors compared to Alex who she was versing. Hiccup actually lost his by a few seconds. He managed to clip a chair which slowed him down. Hiccup wasn't really about precision as he only cared for speed.

Gustav won but Tyler didn't. Astrid was the fastest and best dodger so she won a much needed extra point.

Bulldogs:11 Rough n' Tumbles:4.

Best trick was going to be tricky to say the least. Most racers don't focus on tricks on the bike since when sitting backwards riding doesn't help win a race.

Snotlout just popped a back wheelie and was able to do a donut while still in form but sadly he lost.

Dagur actually did a handstand on his handle bars while he was driving. Hiccup was never going to admit it but he thought it was pretty cool.

Lilly lost but Fred won by guess what you may ask? Riding backwards.

Rough n' Tumbles were awarded the extra point.

Bulldogs:13 Rough n' Tumbles:7.

The last event was the tightest curver which is riders are judged by how close to the wall they can get while on a bend in the track.

Hiccup was first but many were doubtful since he is all about speed then precision. They were surprised as he skidded his gloved hand on the ground as his bike titled dangerously to the side. He pulled it off for what is believed to be the tightest curve anyone have ever saw.

Astrid lost as her big tire was too far out. The other two Dagur and Madison lost as well but Hiccup was awarded the extra point.

The final score after the end of the skills competition was Bulldogs:15 Rough n' Tumbles:10.

Hiccup smirked at Astrid as she took off her helmet and shook out her hair.

"Looks like I won the bet."

She scowled at him.

"You barely won."

Hiccup wagged his finger playfully.

"It doesn't matter, it looks like I will be taking you out for diner after all."

Astrid reared back and gave his shoulder a good thwack with her fist.


	34. Chapter 34

The first part of the Star-Riders was held in Berk's track now they were heading into the city of Beserk. The city was bigger and more modernized than Berk by a long shot. There was flashing lights with semi tall buildings and cars whizzing past.

The race was actually a really long relay, usually this would be the only time this was done but with the change of this years new team racing the riders were more comfortable with it. Instead of the usual 6 members there are 12. The two captains already mapped out the course ahead of time throughout the city.

They would start at the outskirts of the city closest to Berk and they would make there was through the heart of the city to the other outskirt. 6 members were at the outskirt near Berk the other 6 were on the other side.

"Remember, you are all here because you are the stars of your league, we only expect the best which is why this is a dangerous course." Greg started.

"Not only is this held at night but you have to dodge not only each other but cars as well." Pete finished.

Hiccup was picked to go on the opposite side with Dagur as Astrid was with Snotlout and Gustav near Berk.

"Ah, look at us brother just you and me again isn't it lovely?"

Hiccup tried to ignore him for the better part, he would just be glad when it was hist turn to race. Both Hiccup and Dagur were at the end of the line, Dagur before Hiccup.

A loud horn sounded coming from the other side of the city. It was the starting signal, in a couple of minutes the first two racers will be in view.

The first two came into view but Pete's team got there first. Hiccup wasn't worried after all its not like this race mattered any how.

It was boring, waiting for members, he had the urge to punch Dagur a couple of times. Gustav already went so he was also talking adamantly in his other ear. He also lost track on who was winning.

Soon Snotlout came to relieve the pipe to Dagur.

Hiccup breathed out a sigh in relief.

"Thank you."

"Welcome, I figured he was getting on your nerves."

"Who is Dagur going to hand the pipe off too?" Hiccup asked him.

Snotlout glanced down at his shoes.

"What?"

He had a grimace on his face.

"He has to hand it off to Astrid."

Hiccup scowled.

"He better not try anything."

Snotlout crossed his arms.

"I doubt he will, he cares too much about winning."

Over on the other side of the city Dagur made it and saw that Astrid was next. He really wasn't in a hurry since he completely blown the other guy away. As far as he was concerned he was still in the heart of the city.

Dagur slowed down dramatically.

He held out the pipe in the flat palm of his hand and lowered his head.

"For you my dear Astrid." He sneered with his usual maddening grin.

Most would have sighed greatly others might have been creeped out but Astrid was used to it. She just rolled her eyes while pushed down her visor and snatched the pipe out of his waiting hand.

She revved once and made her way through the city. She was surprised that it really didn't take her that long. Astrid was in the zone dodging cars left and right and she kept on switching lanes.

The only thing that was annoying was the constant honking of cars and the occasional yelling and cursing.

She too of course beat her man here. Her eyes widen as she saw who she was giving the pipe too.

Hiccup was leaning forward on his bike with his forearms leaning on his handle bars. His helmet was balanced on top of his head ready to be pushed down. He was talking to Snotlout who was leaning against his bike.

Hiccup spotted her and smiled.

"Its about time you got here." He grinned cheekily.

"Very funny, I might as well not give this too you then." Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Thats fine, your man hasn't made it yet and we all know that no matter what I am faster than anybody."

Astrid took off her helmet.

"Alright, if you aren't in a hurry."

She tossed the pipe causally in her hand catching it every time.

Her man came into view.

"You want it now?" Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet."

Hiccup kick started his bike and revved a few times.

The other guy slowed down ready to hand off the pipe.

Hiccup pulled down his helmet and buckled the strap underneath as he pulled the visor down.

He held out his hand ready to receive the pipe.

"Wait for it...wait for it..."

As soon as the other guy handed off the pipe Hiccup shouted now. Reacting instantly Astrid dropped the pipe into his waiting hand. Hiccup didn't even have a full grasp of it before shooting off.

Hiccup weaved in and out of traffic. If he wasn't racing he would have liked to take a leisurely drive through here and admire the buildings and lights. It was a little strange as this city didn't reflect the people from here.

He cursed under his breath as he almost went face first into a car. He swerved around it berating himself for getting lost in thought so easily.

His man was a little bit in front of him. If he wouldn't have day dreamed he would have been in front by now.

Hiccup sped up to become neck and neck with this guy. He chanced a glimpse over at him and realized it was Thuggory. Thuggory gritted his teeth when he was almost out of his seat as if he was willing his bike to go faster.

Hiccup sped directly in front of him that Thuggory had to slow down to avoid crashing into his rear bumper.

The outskirts were in site as the crowd there cheered. Hiccup gained more speed increasing the space between them.

Hiccup clearly won as his helmet was already off by the time Thuggory crossed the line.

The horn was sounded again to signal the end of the race.

The 12 on the other side came roaring over in a minutes.

"I see you managed to win." Astrid teased.

Hiccup feigned hurt.

"You questioned my skill."

"You were versing Thuggory."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah if I would have known it was him than I wouldn't have stalled."

Astrid punched his shoulder.

"I could have told you that."

"Okay you were right and now I'm going to treat you to a well deserved date."

"Its about time." Astrid smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

Now that the All-Riders are over the agreement between Hiccup and Dagur are finished. Hiccup and the gang spent all their energy and focus on the next championship race. This time it will not be so easy. Dagur and his gang were all hungover the last time they versed and knowing Dagur he would want to prove himself.

They really didn't need a first place finish as long as they weren't last they would be fine but usually the team that always comes first is the known champion by the end.

"I know we don't have to get first place but if we do than we know we have a chance to beat Dagur in the final championship race." Hiccup told them as they came early to the track before the race starts.

"Dagur is probably going to be desperate so he can prove how great his team is." Toothless commented.

"They still can't be taken lightly." Astrid crossed her arms.

Snotlout placed an arm around Astrid's shoulders. "And they won't be, we are way better than Dagur the Deranged."

Astrid let out a disgusting noise and pushed Snotlout's arm off of her.

Ruffnut pointed to the entrance of Dragon Island. "Incoming."

Dagur rolled in along with the rest of his crew. They all gave off an air of cockiness.

"He looks smug or in pain." Tuffnut observed.

"Don't even pay attention to them and lets set up our lines." Hiccup kissed Astrid on the cheek before riding off to his side of the track.

The other followed hesitantly, still casting glances and looks at the other team.

Warren whispered something into Dagur's ear causing him to smirk and looked at Hiccup in his peripheral.

The race was drawing near and Dagur finally allowed his team to line up in there spots. Warren, Thuggory, and Alvin up against Toothless, Snotlout, and Tuffnut along with Heather, Savage, and Dagur verse Astrid, Ruffnut, and Hiccup.

The announcements were made and the light was counting down.

Toothless and Warren both rocketed off. Warren ran in right next to Toothless trying to intimidate him but Toothless being stubborn didn't back down.

Their bikes screeched as they rode right against each other no doubt leaving scratches in both of their paint jobs. Warren though was trying to push Toothless right into the barrier.

Toothless bared his teeth under his helmet and used his foot to push against the tank of Warren's bike. He had to veer off quickly to avoid falling straight to the side. Toothless was forced to slow down his speed to regain his balance.

Both Warren and Toothless handed off their small pipes roughly the same time to Heather and Astrid.

Toothless came to a stop and tore off his helmet to look at his bike. The whole left side was covered in scratches some on the tank and frame of the bike.

"Oh my gods that son of a bitch!" "Look at my beautiful bike scarred!" Toothless face-palmed himself dramatically.

Hiccup sighed, "Toothless its just cosmetic we just need to paint over it."

"I had the same coat of paint since my senior year of high school and now I have to spend needless hours trying to perfect the new paint job." Toothless pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If you like we can just take it over to Gobber to fix it for you, big baby." Hiccup soothed.

Toothless huffed and rolled his eyes not saying anything else about the matter.

The girls kept their distance from each other especially on Heather's part knowing Astrid will come at her with no mercy.

Snotlout and Thuggory kept trying to swing at each other but kept on missing horribly at one point Snotlout almost crashing into the barrier because he was more focused on trying to hit Thuggory than racing.

Ruffnut and Savage didnt both each other as Savage was making really creepy face at her.

On the sidelines Snotlout was fuming.

"Are you seeing how creepily Savage is staring at her?" Snotlout asked Hiccup.

"Yeah its a little unsettling but it sounds like it is really bothering you." He pointed out.

Snotlout crossed his arms and grumbled to himself, "He might as well write pervert on his forehead."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow in question but didn't comment on his sudden protectiveness. If he wasn't mistaken it almost seemed like Snotlout cared about Ruff's well being.

Ruff handed it off to Tuff who tried his best to annoy the shit out of Alvin whether it was with taunts or making faces at him. It seemed to being working as Alvin was getting angrier and angrier.

Alvin was speeding so fast he almost lost control luckily though it was towards the end where he had to hand it off to Dagur. Skidding on the way to stop Dagur already shot forward as Alvin just tossed the pipe into the hair as he skidded by him. Dagur had to stand out of his seat to grab it before it hit the ground.

The new trick gained them an edge over Tuffnut and Hiccup who just handed it off. Hiccup cursed under his breath seeing Dagur in front of him but barely.

Hiccup revved his engine more to gain speed. Dagur glanced just in time to see Hiccup coming in hot right next to him. Dagur who is not afraid to get physical, started bumping motorcycles together.

It was a back and forth race for first place and they were coming down the home stretch. In a tempt of desperation Dagur hit the back heel of his black boot he was wearing and out popped a small thick knife out the toes of his boot. He used the knife to toe kick Hiccup's tank causing it to spring a leak and then arced his foot down to catch his front tire.

Hiccup tried to pull up sharply to avoid colliding with the barrier but he was going to fast. He was only successful in pulling his handlebars to the ground making him skid. Thank god he always wears his lucky leather jacket or his back would be completely road burned.

He let go of the bars as the bike skidded in front of him to a stop. He wasn't far behind and just dodges on his back from crashing into his bike.

Dagur let out a maniacal laugh before crossing the finish line in first place.

Astrid acting fast called out Hiccup's name. Hiccup chanced a look behind him to see the other 3 racers coming in hard. He chucked the pipe as hard as he could with his now sore shoulder blade.

The pipe went far enough that Astrid was able to catch it behind the finish line, securing a second place finish.

Knowing that they moved on to the next race Hiccup sighed in relief, allowing himself to once again fall on his back.

It wasn't until the other 3 racers placed did Hiccup pull off his helmet and get up to survey the damage of his bike.

The others soon came running to join him. Astrid crushed him into a hug. He winced at the contact with his sensitive back.

"Hiccup, gods are you okay?" She asked running a careful hand over his face.

He took a hold over both of her hands interlocking them.

"I'm fine, my back is just a little sore."

"I saw what that no good bastard did, he could have stabbed you Hunter." Toothless declared.

"I know now I can't drive my bike home, all of my fuel leaked every where and my front tire is slashed." Hiccup explained.

"We can get dad's truck in the morning and bring it to Gobber." Toothless reasoned.

Hiccup sighed heavily. "All right but I don't like the idea of leaving my bike here unprotected."

"We can hide it in our spot." Tuffnut told them.

"What are you talking about?" Snotlout questioned him.

"Me and Tuff's spot you know?"

Astrid put her hands up. "Ruff, when did you two get a spot?"

"Come on we can show you." Tuffnut beckoned them.

The rest of the boys helped roll/carry Hiccup's bike along.

In-between two plateaus was a large tan tarp that blended in with the surroundings. Tuffnut held the side open in a flourish so the bike can fit through.

The tarp seemed to cover a decent sized hole or cave into the plateau. Inside were cases of beer and fireworks in bulk.

"How long has this stuff been in here for?" Snotlout asked holding up a dusty roman candle.

"A while, its here in case we want to pull some pranks or an awesome party." Ruffnut informed them.

The motorcycle fitted comfortably inside.

"Thanks twins for letting me use it." Hiccup thanked them.

"No problamo H, we haven't been in here for ages." Tuffnut said.

Toothless glanced down at his watch. "Lets go guys its getting late, Hiccup you can hitch a ride with me."

Hiccup left his bike for now and settled himself behind his brother.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day...


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey dad, can Toothless and I borrow your truck?" Hiccup asked in the morning after eating breakfast.

"What do you need the truck for?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Mine is out of gas."

Stoick sighed. "All right but try bringing it back in one piece."

Hiccup smirked. "When didn't I?"

Stoick ticked off his fingers. "Well, there was this one time..."

Hiccup silenced him. "They were all Tobias's fault not mine."

Toothless took the perfect opportunity to walk on by hearing their conversation. He thumped Hiccup on the back of the head.

"Let's go, we're burning day light."

"I'm coming, I'm coming, and no I'm driving." Hiccup predicted what he was going to ask.

Toothless grumbled as he walked across the street to their garage to get out bungee cables. Hiccup expertly backed up into the driveway of the garage so Toothless can set up their mini ramp to help his bike get into the silver truck bed. He then hopped up on one of the tires across from Hiccup who was on the other one to tie down the bike.

"You think we have enough room for mine?" Hiccup asked him.

"Totally, your bike isn't as wide as mine."

"Sweet, now let's pick up the rest of the gang."

Naturally they stopped at Astrid's house first. Hiccup honked the loud horn once he pulled in.

He can just make out Astrid through the window saying goodbye to her parents.

Once pulling herself up into the back seat of the truck she kissed Hiccup's cheek in greeting.

"Hey boys, so who's truck did you steal?" She asked amused.

Hiccup looked behind him to pull out into the road.

"For the record, we didn't steal anything." Toothless commented.

"Yeah, we actually asked my dad this time to borrow his truck." Hiccup added once they were safely driving on the road.

Fishlegs was next to be picked up.

"Wow are you okay to drive this thing Hiccup?" "It is much different from a motorcycle." Fishlegs said worriedly.

"Yeah, I drove this plenty of times before." He calmed him.

Snotlout was already at the twin's house which was smart of him, it saved some time.

Hiccup rolled down his window before the three could get in.

"Two of you have to ride in the bed of the truck, I only have one seat left."

Snotlout and Tuffnut raised their hands. "We will!"

Ruffnut sat in the middle seat and pulled open the little window to see into the back where the boys hunkered down next to Toothless's bike.

"Try not to fall out will ya?" Ruffnut called to both of them.

Snotlout gave her an okay signal and yelled to Hiccup through the window.

"This truck is awesome!" "If I wasn't a racer I would totally get a truck like this except red."

They rode the rest of the way with some light chatter and the occasional whooping from Snotlout or Tuffnut.

Dragon Island was empty for the most part, there was a couple of lone racers on the track.

Tuffnut and Snotlout jumped out first and pulled off the tarp to reveal Hiccup's bike.

"Ugh this thing looks worse in the light than it did last night." Tuffnut mused.

"Yeah, Hiccup you can't fix this your self this time." Astrid told him.

"I know, that's why I'm taking it to a professional."

The others except Toothless gave him quizzical expressions.

Without the ramp to roll the bike up the boys had to lift it on the bed next to Toothless's bike.

"We are going to take you guys to an old family friend of ours, it's a little bit away since his shop is closer to the city." Toothless directed.

The ride took almost an half an hour and Hiccup parked in the back of a motorcycle shop.

"Why did you take us to Dragon Forge?" Ruffnut asked.

"Isn't this only to purchase bikes and accessories H?" Tuffnut added.

Hiccup shrugged. "That's just on the outside."

Without saying anymore he walked up to a steel garage door. He pounded a series of knocks that seemed like code.

A second later the door slide open.

A large man with a long mustache and prosthesis on his leg and arm answered the knocks.

"Hunter!" "Tobias!" "Long time no see!"

With no hesitation he pulled the two into a hug.

"Hey Gobber, its been a while." Hiccup greeted with a smile.

Gobber then took into account the others behind them.

"I see you brought guests."

"We wanted to introduce them to you since they are part of our team." Toothless soothed.

Gobber broke into a wide smile. "Oh ho ho, this is the legendary team I have been hearing so much about."

Hiccup pointed to each member. "This is Astrid, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and our manager/stats guy is Fishlegs."

"Aye, I pleasure to meet you all." He eyed the two picks on the truck.

"Just bring those down and I will have a look at them."

Gobber then hobbled back inside.

"Let me get this straight, this guy secretly fixes bikes of racers?" Snotlout concluded.

"Yep, Gobber is best friends with my dad and he has no idea about it, he just things Gobber owns a bike shop." Hiccup explained.

They all unloaded the bikes and rolled them into the garage door. Toothless slide it down afterwards.

Inside was big. Motorcycle parts littered the ground and half finished bikes were being worked on by hired workers.

The gang wheeled the bikes over to Gobber's station.

"Boys you want to tell me how all of this happened?" Gobber questioned.

"Last night was the 5th championship race and well Derek was really desperate to win." Hiccup sighed.

"Hunter's bike took the worst by Derek, mine I think is just cosmetic damage by Warren." Toothless explained.

Gobber inspected Toothless's bike. "Yeah your's looks worse than it is, buff out those scuff marks might have to replace a couple parts of the frame, replace the seat, and a fresh coat of paint should do it."

"How long is that going to take?"

"Not long Tob, I can finish yours today, Hunter's not so much." He grimaced.

Hiccup looked alarmed. "What?" "What's wrong with mine?"

Gobber shook his head. "I have to replace the entire tank, seat, buff out some marks, and get a new front tire, and might have to replace some of the frames."

"It doesn't seem that bad." Astrid reasoned trying to find light in the situation.

Gobber just shook his head. Fishlegs took the time to bare the bad news.

"Sadly, it is Astrid, Hiccup has rare bike parts which are hard to find especially since he has this much damage."

"The lad is right, the framework, tire, paint job and buffing isn't a problem but finding the right seat that will fit and a replica tank is going to be a tough one."

"How long is it going to take then?" Hiccup asked.

"I would have to get the seat and tank shipped over by gods know where so it could take 4-7 days at best."

"Gobber I can't do that the next race is tomorrow!"

Gobber shrugged and sighed. "I can have Tobias's bike done by then, I can try to get yours done by the 3rd race, but no promises."

Hiccup sighed in defeat. "Okay give us a call when our bikes are done."

Gobber nodded and started to work on Toothless's bike.

Hiccup was about to call the gang but realized they went off exploring the place. He found the others in the actual bike shop part.

"Look at all of these bikes!" "I'm in heaven!" Snotlout rejoiced.

The twins were staring at awe at all the helmets on the wall. Both wearing a sly smile tried on some and head butted each other.

"Awesome." They both chorused.

Astrid was looking at all the memorabilia on the walls. Hiccup came up beside her.

"How did you find this place?"

"When I started to get into racing I found all of my parts in a junk yard and knowing Gobber had a bike shop he helped me make it, here I also made my helmet."

"After the bike was finished Night Fury was born."

"Does Gobber fix any racers bikes?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah but you have to pay him for it, but lucky for us we are free."

Astrid started to frown and point at something. "Is that who I think it is?"

The picture in question was a tall man with a full face helmet that looked like a knight's helmet. The bike was a low riding chopper with long handlebars. The whole bike was decked out in chrome and even the tires were white.

Hiccup's smile lessened. "I haven't seen that picture in a while."

The rest of the gang heard the commotion and decided to check out what Astrid is pointing too.

"Holy Thor is that who I think it is?" Fishlegs says excitedly.

"Yeah, it's the White Knight." Hiccup confirmed.

"Didn't think that guy was real." Snotlout muttered.

"When I was a kid this guy was my idol, because of him I chose to become the Night Fury."

"Who didn't idolize him, he was a beast." Tuffnut commented.

"What happened to him?" Ruffnut asked.

"No one really knows, some think he didn't survive his accident others think he went a little ways up north." Fishlegs explained.

"Creepy." Ruff concluded.

Hiccup declared, "Tell me about it, let's head back guys I don't want my dad to get suspicious."


	37. Chapter 37

"Come on Hiccup!"

"You can do it H!"

Hiccup sped up heading for a turn. He held his hand down and tried to maneuver the bike the bend with him. The big being to bulky lost all of its momentum causing Hiccup to land hard on his shoulder.

The riders flinched at another failed attempt. Hiccup tried again with Snotlout's and the twins bike but being to light he did a full 360 and ate dirt.

Hiccup wiped the dust off of his visor and shook out his jacket.

"Toothless's bike is the closest to my own but still I can't do my normal tricks on the track." Hiccup grumbled.

"Does Dagur know you can't race with your own bike?" Snotlout questioned.

The roar of motors signaled another gang has arrived.

Astrid sighed. "They do now."

"Where's your bike brother?" He laughed.

Hiccup growled.

"Maybe now we won't even see you in the final race after all." Dagur mused before rolling out.

"Riders we are in big trouble." Hiccup confirmed.

The others sighed and nodded.

"Fishlegs what are the chances of being knocked out tonight?" Hiccup asked as he strapped on his gloves.

"Um...43%."

"Bright side, at least it isn't over 50%." Toothless pointed out.

"Whatever let's just get this over with tonight."

They all got into positions, Hiccup was the only one with out a bike and it made him feel stupid just standing here.

The gang discussed to stay as far away from Dagur's gang as possible, if they come after them try to do the best to avoid them.

Toothless kept his bike towards the outside not wanting his bike to be ruined again by Warren. By the time Astrid got the pipe they were in first place.

"We aren't doing to bad." Toothless commented.

"I know its weird though." Hiccup said.

"Can't you just enjoy it without being all suspicious?" Toothless barraged.

"Not when Dagur is involved." Hiccup growled.

Astrid handed it off to Snotlout...that's when everything went down hill.

When Heather handed off the pipe it wasn't to Thuggory it was to Dagur.

"Is that Dagur?" Ruffnut pointed.

"Oh gods." Hiccup cursed.

Dagur rocketed past Snotlout for first place and continued to build the lead.

Ruffnut went up next against Savage like usual.

The group was now fighting for 2nd as the other two racers were steadily closing in. Tuffnut kept them in it at 2nd.

Hiccup took a deep breath and tested out Toothless's bike experimentally. He really wasn't sure about this at all.

Tuffnut went against Alvin which means he was stuck with Thuggory. Not like it mattered anyways because they were too far ahead and without his own bike his focus was to snag 2nd place again.

Tuff handed the pipe off carefully as if Hiccup was fragile and might break at any moment. That's how he felt though, one wrong move and he would be hitting the wall.

Toothless's bike was bulkier at the front and a lot more sensitive than his own motorcycle.

Hiccup wasn't going to risk doing his tight carving tonight because he will end up crashing without a doubt.

He felt useless having to go this slow to stay in control. He already lost their 2nd place lead that the team tried so hard to put them in and he had to go and ruin it.

If they don't make it out of this round it would be all his fault.

Hiccup dared himself to push harder and faster. He was neck and neck with the guy, trading places back and forth.

When the crude white line came into sight he revved it as fast as he could go and topped out.

It was a photo finish. Hiccup won by a tire. Towards the end he almost did have to bail out because he was losing to much control but was able to pull through in the end.

Hiccup pulled off his helmet and let it fall to the ground. He was panting badly and rested his head on the front of the bike.

"Hiccup!" "Are you all right?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired and sore, did you know your bike is a bitch to race?" He stated.

"At least we made it to race another day." Snotlout commented.

Hiccup dropped his smile. "Right, I'm sorry guys, I almost cost us the race today, you all worked so hard for that 2nd place and I dropped it down to barely getting 3rd place."

"Hiccup you can't be serious?" Astrid told him.

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"H, it totally wasn't your fault." Tuffnut added.

"Yeah, you weren't even riding your own bike." Ruffnut piped up.

"Thanks gang, I mean it you are all really great friends to have." Hiccup smiled.

Tuffnut started a group hug.

Hiccup declared through the mass of bodies around them,

"Okay, I'm not sticking around to celebrate though because I took way to many falls in the past two races than my whole career, I need to take an ice bath and probably a couple of aspirins."

The rest laughed and broke the hug. Astrid hugged his side and kissed his cheek.

"Toothless if you mind giving me a ride on your death trap I would greatly appreciate it."


	38. Chapter 38

"That was a horror show." Snotlout sighed the next day.

"I know, we can't let that happen again." Hiccup grunted.

"Did Gobber find the parts yet?" Toothless asked him.

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, if he can't find them soon I need to look in my spot.

Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's upper chest and rested her chin on his one shoulder.

"What's this spot you're talking about?"

"It's where I could all the parts to build my original bike, Gobber is hunting online but I think it's time to pay an old visit to the junk yard."

Hiccup "borrowed" Stoick's truck since they were at work. The junk yard Hiccup was talking about is the only yard in Berk. It was impressively big, no one enters except for the occasional dumpster diver and dump trucks.

"Um...Hiccup, are you sure about this?" "There could be some dangerous stuff in here." Fishlegs warned.

"I'm positive, Toothless and I would go down here all the time." Hiccup soothed.

Snotlout took a whiff. "Ugh this place reeks!"

Astrid too wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Yeah, all the more reason to hurry up."

They split apart wide to cover more ground looking for a tank, and seat for Hiccup's motorcycle.

The twins weren't helping much. They acted like they were in heaven, swimming through the garbage and splashing each other like they were in a pool.

Fishlegs tried his best to help but in the end wouldn't touch a single thing.

Snotlout was surprisingly digging, whether to actually help Hiccup or look for his own stuff is unknown.

"Hey!" "I need some help over here!" Toothless called.

The others came wading towards him.

"What is it?" Ruffnut asked.

"Is it something dangerous?" Tuff said sounding hopeful.

"No better." He smirked.

He with the help of Snotlout pulled out a couple of after burners/exhaust pipes.

"Woah those things are huge." Hiccup commented.

Astrid picked one up to examine it. "With one of these o the bike of a bike you could get a great head start."

"How many are there T?" Tuffnut questioned.

"12."

Ruffnut counted with her fingers. "That's enough for all of us!"

"Yes!" "We can burn people!" Tuffnut exclaimed while banging his helmet against his sister's.

"Okay, let's load these up in the truck and try to find a seat and a tank." Hiccup reminded them.

Each member took turns hauling the pipes into the truck.

"Hiccup is this the seat you're looking for?" Snotlout asked holding the seat high above his head so Hiccup could see it.

"That's the one!" "Nice work Lout." Hiccup complimented.

After an hour and a half went by they finally found some luck when Snotlout loaded the dusty stained seat into the bed.

"How hard is it to find a bloody tank?" Snotlout yelled out to no one.

"I found a couple but all of them weren't even close to fitting." Astrid told him.

Tuffnut raised an eyebrow, confused. "What are you guys talking about?" "We found the perfect tank ages ago."

Ruffnut nodded her head. "Yeah, its right up there." She pointed to the perfect tank on top of a mountain of rubbish.

Toothless dropped the trash he was riffling through. Snotlout audibly face-palmed himself.

Astrid set her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you two muttonheads say something?"

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs called out to his friend.

Peering out of the vast garbage around Hiccup popped his head out.

"What is it?" He yelled back.

"We found the tank!" Fishlegs told him cupping his hands around his mouth to produce a louder sound.

Hiccup clawed his way up to meet the rest of them.

"Sweet!" "Who found it?" He questioned rubbing the dirt off of his clothes.

Snotlout scowled. "These two-"

Ruff and Tuff interrupted him. "What are you going to say?" "Blockheads?" "Simpletons?"

Snotlout didn't finish his sentence and growled crossing his arms over his chest.

Hiccup sighed audibly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay...where is the tank?"

Toothless took the liberty to point to the top of the rubbish mountain.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hiccup replied deadpanned.

"Why can't anything be easy for us?" Fishlegs wondered out loud.

Hiccup clapped him on the back as he moved to stand next to the pile.

"Don't know, I've been asking the same question for 5 years now."

Hiccup started his climb up the mountain. He managed to slip a couple of times as the massive pile was unsteady. Lose garbage stumbled down as soon as he would touch them trying to find a suitable hand hold.

"Keep going Hiccup!" "You're almost there!" Fishlegs kept on shouting encouragements to him.

Hiccup let out one final grunt before he reached the top to where the tank was. He inspected the tank a little.

"This tank should do it, Toothless and Snotlout get to the bottom and I will roll this tank down to you." Hiccup directed.

Hiccup dug through the garbage to loosen the tank and gently pushed it right over the edge. The tank crashed at the bottom and both Toothless and Snotlout combined their strength to pick it up and carry it to the truck. Hiccup slid down the best he could down the mountain and landed into a tuck and roll.

Snotlout stretched his back and yawned. "Finally glad thats all taken care off, lets get out of this sewage."

The twins looked heartbroken. Tuffnut sniffed, "Why do we have to go its so fun here..."

Ruffnut nodded her head in agreement.

Toothless gestured to them. "Then by all means stay here while the rest of us will be on our way."

The others started to pile into the truck leaving the twins behind.

Ruffnut raised her hand and started running towards the truck. "Wait, we don't love it that much!"

Tuffnut ran along side her. "Yeah!" "Come on H don't do this to us!"

They both jumped into the truck bed right as Hiccup took off.

"Glad you two decided to join us." Hiccup chuckled as he made eye contact with them through the overhead mirror.

"We almost died." Ruff commented.

"It was awesome!" Tuff finished and high-fived Ruffnut.

Hiccup shook his head good-naturedly before focusing on the road. They quickly dropped off the parts to Gobber who smiled gratefully as he still didn't have success locating the parts. His bike now should be ready for the next race.

The gang rode back to Hiccup's place to just chill for the rest of the day. Hiccup opened the door to find it unlocked which was strange since his parents would still mostly like be at work. Stoick though was home still in his uniform sitting on the island in the kitchen doing research on his laptop.

"Dad?" Hiccup called out uncertainly.

Stoick glanced up at his intense stare at the computer.

"Hunter, Tobias, how are you two?"

Toothless enter the house followed by the others.

"We are good dad, but what are you doing home so early?"

Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins took no heed towards the conversation and moved into the living room couches.

"Came home to do some research and I've had a busy day so I decided to take the rest of the evening off."

"What busy work did you do?" Hiccup asked sounded mildly interested.

"I busted some racers and took them in for questioning." Stoick replied nonchalant.

That peaked everyones attention. The others on the couches bristled but said nothing. They tuned an ear in to listen to the rest of the conversation, trying not to alert Stoick. Toothless had his eyebrows raised as he sat on the tall chair next to Stoick.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Racers?"

Stoick smiled and laughed. "I know, hard to believe but I think we might be able to finally bust horrendous league once and for all."

Hiccup laughed uneasily. "Hehe...right...uh...what did you find out about this league?"

"Well, I will tell you the story." "I was doing my routine patrol around town when I came across these two racers speeding side by side." Stoick explained.

"I was able to give chase and call back up to cut them off and it worked." "They were both male and appeared to be around 17 years of age." "I can't disclose their identities since they are still minors."

Stoick let out a belly laugh. "You should have seen them though!" "They looked like they were going to wet themselves and decided to tell everything they know so they wouldn't go to jail or get fined."

"Both were apparently quite new to the league so they didn't know who is exactly running the whole thing but right now championship races are going on." "Its actually worse then we thought because its not just Berk doing illegal racing but the other surrounding districts as well!" "Would you believe that?"

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair as he now leaned his forearms against the island to listen more intently not liking where this is going. "Uh...yeah that's amazing."

Stoick nodded his head getting really into the retelling. "They said that the new thing this year was teams and that is what's going on now, the 2nd to last race is between 3 teams, The Warriors, The ShatterMasters (Dagur's team) and The Riders."

Toothless spoke up for the first time interrupting the story. "Did you get any names?"

Stoick demeanor changed as his expression looked slightly ticked off and frustrated. "No, they went to one race so far and all I got were the persons nicknames but the good news is they are very important racers."

Hiccup pushed him farther. "And these nicknames are?"

"A guy named Dagur, another named Toothless, a Stormfly, Savage and a couple of others but the guy who I'm trying to do more research on who is apparently the best racer of all time The Night Fury."

Hiccup felt as if someone dumped ice water through his veins. "The Night Fury?"

"Aye, I was able to find and print a picture of him, I was trying to search where to purchase a motorcycle and helmet like his so I can find where he normally hangs out at."

Stoick showed both of them the picture of the Night Fury which was during a race. The photo was a little blurry do to the high speeds he was going. Hiccup was bent low as his helmet covered his identity completely, his leather jacket was too blurry to make out any detail of it.

"Did you find anything off the searches?" Toothless asked trying cover the nervousness in his voice.

Stoick shook his head in disappointment. "No it seems everything is custom built so its hard to place so I have to locate certain parts of the motorcycle."

"Well, you have fun with that dad." Hiccup told him uneasily.

Not picking up on his tone Stoick merely just nodded and went back to work.

Hiccup and Toothless soon joined the others on the living room couches. The rest were doing anything but relaxing. Fishlegs looked like he was on a verge of a panic attack.

"Hiccup?" "Hiccup, what are we going to do?" "I'm too young to go to prison." Fishlegs panicked lowly so Stoick could not hear.

"Shut it Fishlegs, I'm too beautiful to go to prison anyways." Snotlout muttered.

"I'm sure you would just get arrested for your ugly face." Astrid commented.

Snotlout scowled as the twins laughed and continued to poke fun at him.

Hiccup silenced them. "Listen up, no one is going to prison okay?"

"Right he just knows our names how comforting." Snotlout grumbled.

"We are fine as long as he never finds the track." Toothless pointed out.

Hiccup nodded. "We all just need to be a little more careful around here from now on and keep racing talk to a minimal and try not to call each other by our nicknames."

The rest of the team still looked uneasy but nodded in agreement.

Snotlout sighed, "Let's just hope he doesn't find out before the races are over or we are all screwed."


	39. Chapter 39

Gobber finally had Hiccup's motorcycle repaired and ready for tonight's race. Hiccup took time by himself to practice with it all day at the track.

"Hey Tobias?" Stoick asked him.

Toothless was lounging on the couch watching some mindless tv show. Stoick returned home just for lunch and then heading back to the police department.

"Hey what?"

"Where is Hunter?" "I haven't seen him all day."

"Think he's out with Mom." He told him half distracted.

That moment karma seemed to bite him in the ass.

"Can someone help me with the groceries?" Valka's voice filled the silence.

Toothless silently cursed in his brain while him and Stoick helped unload all the items.

"Is Hunter with you Val?" Stoick questioned her.

Valka gave him a confused look. "I thought he was with you at the station all day."

Toothless winced at the lie he told her earlier that morning.

Both parents turned their heads slowly to look in the direction of Toothless. The said culprit had an apologetic smile on his face and was rubbing the back of his neck.

Just like that karma appeared to be on his side again when the door opened. Hiccup came whistling in, twisting his keys around his finger.

He abruptly came to halt and raised his eyebrows worriedly at the stare down he was receiving.

"Uh...I can explain?"

Stoick narrowed his eyes. "Where have you been that you made your brother lie for you?"

Hiccup fumbled for an answer. "I was just you know out..."

"I feel like you're hiding something from us...both of you." Valka commented.

Toothless took a stand beside Hiccup and held up his hands. "We don't have anything to hide we have just been out with friends and such."

Both still didn't look convinced but the sound of someone knocking broke them from their reverie.

Hiccup sighed a thank you and opened the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Hiccup's eyes widened and without hesitation hugged him.

The visitor was taken back surprised.

"Wow, I didn't think you would miss me that badly." He chuckled.

Toothless came out the door to see what was taking Hiccup so long. He gasped and launched into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe here Tooth."

Toothless smiled.

"I'm not sorry Bran."

Brandr smiled as the brothers ushered him inside the house.

Stoick and Valka looked up in surprise.

"Brandon!" "What a surprise." Stoick greeted.

"Where are Scott and Liz?" Valka asked for his parents.

"They couldn't make it with work and all, I will only be here for a couple of weeks."

They both nodded in understanding.

Hiccup lightly smacked his shoulder.

"You know who would be excited to see you back?"

Brandr laughed and smiled even wider. "Let's go surprise her."

The three amigos rode in laughter. Brandr was telling them bits on what was going on his Colorado.

Hiccup called ahead of time so the rest of the gang would be at Astrid's by the time they arrive. They pulled in the driveway moments later to see the rest of the gang's bikes here.

Hiccup was about to knock but Toothless stopped him for a moment.

"Wait, I picked this up before we let the house." He held up a little bow to a present.

"Are you going to put that thing on me?" Brandr asked disbelievingly.

Hiccup laughed as Toothless tied it neatly around Brandr's neck, making sure the big bow was viewable.

Toothless swallowed the rest of his laughs as he knocked on the door and quickly used his hulking stature to cover Brandr.

Astrid answered the door thank gods instead of sending Snotlout like she usually does.

"Why did you guys knock?" She questioned.

"Because we have a surprise for you and the gang but mostly you." Hiccup let out a dazzlingly smile.

Toothless took that as his cue to move aside.

Brandr held his arms out seeking a hug. He had a tight lipped smile with slightly puffed out cheeks.

Astrid gasped and literally squealed like she just got a puppy. She felt relieved once she was in his arms, it was good to have a brother back.

The squealing must have been loud as the others came running out the door to see what all the commotion was about.

The rest laughed in relief at the sight of Brandr, each taking turns to give him a welcome back hug.

Astrid dragged him inside the house towards the living room. Her parents were currently out working.

"What are you doing here Bran?" Astrid asked.

"I wanted to surprise all of you." He shrugged and continued, "I knew the championship races were coming to an end and I really wanted to be here to witness all of you holding that big beautiful trophy up."

"Its great to have you here." Ruff said.

"Yeah, right on time too, we have a race tonight." Tuff explained.

Brandr's eyes lighted up.

"Is it the final?"

"No, but today is to see who will be in the finale." Snotlout corrected.

"Great then I arrived on time, is Dagur still in it?"

Toothless leaned back on the chair he was in. "He never really left."

"It has been tough to be honest, he has came in first the last couple of races." Hiccup ran a hand through his hair.

The mood in the room lessened.

"We can do this guys just two more races to go." Fishlegs encouraged them to improve the mood.

Hiccup nodded. "Right, we better get going before the race starts without us."

The others nodded in agreement and set off.


	40. Chapter 40

They got their just in time as the other two teams were just warming up. Dagur's team looked smug and relaxed, probably thinking they were easily going to snag first place again.

On the bright side the atmosphere was incredible. A lot more people showed up from different districts to watch and see who would be in the finals, most predicted it will the Riders and the ShatterMasters.

Even though there were plenty of more people it was no were near what it will be for the championship finals race. That's when things start to get real. Teens were hanging off of plateaus and others were easily relaxing in their own foldable camping chairs nursing some type of alcohol.

While several tend to get drunk at these events which is always a fun sight to see.

Once they arrived though the crowd started to cheer as they were still the heavy favorites. It also helped they were in their home track.

Some teens gave them pats on the backs and good luck high fives and hand shakes.

The teams got into their prospective positions. The loud speaker blared to life and started the event.

"...last but certainly not least we have the home town favorites The Riders!" The crowd cheered and applauded.

"At the head is Tobias 'Toothless' Haddock, coming fast and furious Astrid 'Stormfly' Hofferson, the brute Sean 'Snotlout' Jorgensen, the terrible twins Rachel 'Ruffnut' Thorston and Thomas 'Tuffnut' Thorston, coming in as the anchor is Hunter 'Night Fury' Haddock!"

Each member acknowledged their name being called. Hiccup revved his new and improved bike a couple of times enticing more screams from the crowd.

The light up head counted down with Toothless blazing off. The race was off to a good start Toothless was in the lead but barely as Warren was sneaking his way up behind him.

Astrid and Heather traded places back and forth along with Snotlout and Thuggory although it was more physical. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had fun with Savage and Alvin. The twins would make their way to first and then slow their speed dramatically so their back tires would hit Savage and Alvin much to their complete annoyance.

Alvin was going as fast as his motorcycle allowed him too just so he didn't end up being stuck right behind Tuffnut. Dagur started at the way back of the line and started full gear towards Alvin so he could get a blazing head start from Hiccup.

Alvin who was too busy checking behind him to see if Tuff would sneak up behind him failed to notice Dagur coming fast his way. Dagur held his hand out once in range to receive the pipe from Alvin but it never came once he passed him.

Dagur screeched his tires to a stop but by the time he was settled he was already near the first turn.

"Alvin!" "You complete idiot!"

Alvin slowed to a stop to see dagur waving his hands angrily at him. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked down in his hand to see the pipe still in his possession. He gave Dagur a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Dagur!" Alvin then chucked the pipe as hard as he could towards Dagur. The pipe did fall short so Dagur had to circle back around to get it. During all of this happening Tuffnut successfully handed it off to Hiccup who was already on the second stretch of the track.

Dagur gunned it hard trying to catch up but even he knew it was hopeless. He was still able to pass the other guy with ease snagging second place.

Hiccup crossed the finish while Dagur was taking his final turn.

"That's it folks!" "The Riders take first place and the ShatterMasters edge out the Warriors for second." "The Riders and the ShatterMasters go head to head in the championship race for the cup." The announcement speaker explained.

Hiccup was dog piled on after he took off his helmet.

"We're going to the finals, we're going to the finals!" The twins chanted.

Toothless laughed. "Let's go to our spot to celebrate."

Earlier in the day the gang cleaned out the little cave the twins had filled with fireworks and alcohol and replaced it with a little fire pit and chairs to lounge in.

The gang fit comfortably as there were enough chairs for all of them. Brandr told them stories about Colorado and in exchange the rest told him what they been up to here while nursing some drinks.

The heavy foot falls of someone pulling open the tarp curtain startled them.

"Hiccup?"

The thick accent sent all the blood away from Hiccup's face along with the others.

"Hey...Dad..."


	41. Chapter 41

"How did you even find me here?" Hiccup asked still nervous.

"I may have placed a tracker on the back of your jacket..."

Toothless scanned Hiccup's back and found the small tracker attached to the bottom. He instantly ripped it off and crushed it under his shoe.

Hiccup stood to face his father slightly pissed.

"And what was the person of you tracking me?"

"You and Tobias have been acting strangely and as the parent it is my responsibility to look after you two." "And I was right, I can't believe it both of my sons street racing..."

Stoick started pacing back and forth.

"How long have you two kept this from us?"

"I started at 13 same with Hunter." Toothless gestured to over to him.

"Haven't you ever noticed how we always have enough money, and don't you dare say its you because its been me and Tobias." "I make a living off racing and if you failed to notice I'm the best their ever was!" Hiccup pointed to himself his volume increasing.

"What you are is disgrace to this family!" "Both of you!" "Breaking the law right in front of my eyes but I was just to blind to see it until now." "I can't bring myself to take all of you in to the station but if I catch any of you racing again, I will arrest you." Stoick half growled out with fury in his eyes and stocked out of the little cave.

Hiccup finally let the tension in his shoulders and back loosen.

Snotlout broke the silence. "I can't believe that happened."

Fishlegs started freaking out. "Oh man, oh man!" "He's going to tell all of our parents!"

Hiccup was too busy staring a hole into the tarp where Stoick left.

"He won't, he expects us not to race again so there would be no need too." Toothless calmed Fishlegs down.

"We can't actually stop racing!" Brandr argued.

"Brandr's right the final is tomorrow!" Astrid exclaimed.

"We've come too far just to give up." Ruffnut commented.

"What's the plan H?" Tuffnut asked Hiccup.

Hiccup was leaning against the wall.

"I don't have one."

The twins gasped. "What?" "You always have a plan." Ruff said.

"Yeah..well...I'm not perfect I put all of you guys at risk and I don't know how to fix it." He told them frustrated.

Astrid put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's not about how you're going to fix it, it's about how we are going to fix it as a team."

Hiccup gave her a little smile as his eyes shined.

"Go home for now and wake up early and head to the track." He said finally.

They all rode in silence, most worried if Stoick did tell their secret to their parents.

Hiccup and Toothless parked their bikes in the garage and snuck inside their house.

Stoick and Valka were both waiting with their arms crossed.

"Do we have a deal boys?" Stoick piped up.

"Deal about what?" Toothless asked trying to make it up to his room but they blocked it.

"You two aren't racing anymore." Valka told them and then added. "It's too dangerous someone could get hurt."

Hiccup snorted, "To late for that."

The color drained from their faces. "You didn't kill anyone did you?" Valka gasped.

Hiccup gave them a puzzled expression. "Are you crazy, of course I didn't but can't we explain ourselves first?"

Valka and Stoick both glanced at each other before Stoick eventually nodded.

"I started practicing racing at 13 and I was able to join the league at 16." "You remember how I lost my leg right?" Both parents nodded.

"A traffic accident." Stoick commented.

"Well that's not true, I lost it while racing and it wasn't an accident." Hiccup took a deep breath. "Dad I assume you know Derek Skrill?" Stoick nodded.

"He was arrested a couple of times for minor charges."

"Yeah well we were racing for a cup and a large sum of money when he intentionally rammed me and my leg got run over and trapped under my bike." "Tomorrow is the final race against Derek and I plan on winning it for me and the team."

Stoick's eyes narrowed and hardened. "Absolutely not, if you lost your leg to that man there is no telling what he will do to you this time!"

Hiccup looked helplessly towards his mom.

"Your father is right, we care too much for the both of you and we can't let you two get hurt, now I suggest you both head off to bed."

Toothless and Hiccup scowled. Hiccup felt humiliated. He was just dismissed as a child. They had no idea what he and Toothless have been through. Nonetheless they both stalked up to their room and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Hiccup set his alarm bright and early so he and Toothless could get to the track without their parents knowing. Brandr was lucky and decided to stay the night at Snotlout's because he didn't want to feel the wraith of Stoick and Valka.

Hiccup strapped on his prosthetic and shook Toothless awake.

"Toothless, let's go."

He groaned and buried his head deeper into his pillow.

"What time is it?"

Hiccup glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Almost a quarter past 5 in the morning."

Toothless groaned again but quickly got dressed.

Once both boys were already Hiccup turned his doorknob quietly and tried to open the door. The key word was tried.

He stared at the door in confusion. "What the...?"

"Open the door already Hiccup, we're burning daylight."

Hiccup growled in frustration. "I'm trying here but the door won't budge."

Toothless sighed and took his turn trying to open it. He gave a puzzled glance at his brother.

"See I told you, something must be blocking it."

Toothless rammed his shoulder into the door creating a loud thumping noise.

"Dude!" Hiccup whisper yelled, "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Then what do you suppose we do mister smartypants?"

Hiccup scanned his room and his eyes landed on his phone.

"We'll call for back up."

Astrid answered her phone on the second ring. "Hiccup!" "Where are you two?" "Everyone is already at the track."

"Yeah...about that..." "It seems we are trapped in our room and we can't get out." He tells her sheepishly.

"What can we do about it?" "We can't just go in there with your parents still asleep."

"Uh...do you think you have a really tall ladder?"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut both raised their hands. "We have a tall ladder!" Tuff exclaimed.

Hiccup heard him over the speaker. "Great!" "Hurry up then my dad's alarm should go off in 20 minutes."

Astrid hung up right when Snotlout asked the question, "Why do you two have a tall ladder?"

"Well, remember that one time you had that creeper stalker that always left messages on your bedroom window while you were asleep?" Ruffnut told him.

"Oh yeah...I still never found out who did it, who ever it was needed a really tall ladder..." He said reminiscing.

A second later realization crossed his face. "Hey!" "Wait a minute..."

The twins laughed. "No time now S we got some friends need saving!"

Hiccup paced around his room watching the minutes tick by.

"They are taking to long."

Toothless sighed. "They'll be here."

A knock on their window startled them.

Poking through was Brandr.

"Did someone order a rescue?"

Hiccup sighed in relief. "Thank Thor, dad's alarm clock is about to go off any minute."

Brandr climbed down the ladder followed by Hiccup and Toothless.

The others were at the bottom holding the ladder in place.

Hiccup wrapped Astrid in a hug. "Thank you for the rescue."

Astrid pecked his cheek. "When am I not saving your butt?"

"Uh...guys I hate to ruin the moment but can we get out of here?" Fishlegs asked.

"Right we have no time to lose." Toothless declared.

The race was going to be held some time in the evening right before the sunsets. The gang was going to practice all day and hopefully steer clear of Dagur but once again with the gods hating Hiccup that was the first person he saw.

"Brother!" "I'm glad you could finally make it, after all you are going to need all the practice you can get." Dagur laughed.

Brandr spoke up. "We're not scared of you Dagur."

Dagur scrunched up his eyebrows. "Oh, Brandr, I'm surprised you came back here."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss Hiccup kicking your ass in the finals." He said confidently.

Dagur glared at him darkly. "We will see about that."

"Jeez he's like a tick, we can't get rid of him." Toothless commented.

Tuffnut gasped. "Maybe he really is one!" "Like he's using his special tick powers to win races and stuff."

The others turned their heads to stare at him with confused expressions.

"Do you even have a brain in there?" Snotlout asked.

Ruffnut punched her brother. "Nah, sounds hollow."

The rest broke out laughing.

Hiccup smiled and shook his head.

"Let's get back to practicing."

Hours later the final race was about to begin.

"Teens of all ages it is time for the final showdown between the Riders versus the ShatterMasters!" The loud speaker boomed and the crowd cheered.

The crowd was massive every plateau near the track was filled along with the rest of the ground. The cup was proudly displayed near the center of the track next to the loud speaker. The cash prize money of 5000 was going to be handed out at the end along with the trophy.

The money was going to be split between the 8 of them which would be 625 a person.

Hiccup and Toothless were about to join in on the group huddle when they were both yanked to the side.

"Boys."

Both their eyes widened in surprise. "Dad!"

"Look you can arrest us later but first we have a cup to win." Hiccup told him stubbornly.

Stoick placed a hand on each of their shoulders to hold them in place.

"Look, I'm not here to arrest any of you...me and your mother have been thinking and seeing what both of you can do...I just want to say I'm sorry for everything and I'm proud of you, both of you."

Toothless and Hiccup exchanged a side ways glance.

"Thanks dad it means a lot to us." Toothless accepted the apology for the both of them.

Stoick smiled and gave both of them a good hearty hit on the shoulder.

"Good!" "Now go win that cup!"

The brothers both smiled and nodded their heads. They left their father to join the rest of the team in the group huddle.

"This is it guys, I know this sounds cheesy but this is the moment we have been training for." "Even if we don't win today I just want to say I am proud of all of you and I'm glad to call you guys my friends." Hiccup declared.

"Hey, we will win this cup, we put to many things on the line not to win this." Toothless piped up.

"We are better than Dagur's lousy team." Snotlout finished confidently.

They were about to break up but Fishlegs interrupted. "Wait guys I have a little gift for all of us." "I know its a little late and all but I thought it would be nice for the last race."

Fishlegs got into his quad compartment and pulled out neatly folded jerseys.

The jerseys were used for motocross racing. The diagonal top was pitch black and then gradually turns the bottom diagonal into red. The long sleeves were black with one long white stripe going down both arms. On the front of the shirt was the Berk crest in white and on the back was their nickname and number in white lettering.

Hiccup was number 1 with Night Fury on the back, Tobias was number 2 with Toothless, Sean was number 3 with Snotlout, Frank was number 4 with Fishlegs, Astrid was number 5 with Stormfly, Rachel was number 6 with Ruffnut, Thomas was number 7 with Tuffnut, and Brandon was number 8 with Brandr on the back.

"These are amazing Fishlegs." Astrid commented.

"Yeah, way to go Fishface I'm going to look super sexy in this." Snotlout mused.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Fishlegs."

Everyone tugged on their jersey to find it the perfect fit.

"Now we look like a team." Brandr smiled.

"Let's win this as a team." Hiccup declared putting his fist in the middle. The others followed suit.

"Riders on 3!" Snotlout yelled, "1,2,3!"

"Riders!"

The team went into their starting positions.

"Hiccup."

Said person turned around to see Astrid coming his way.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

Astrid interlaced both of her hands in his.

"Just be careful." She warns.

Hiccup cracked her his famous grin.

"When am I not carful?"

Astrid gave him a pointed look.

"Just get back here in one piece will you?" "There is no telling what trick Dagur is going to pull."

Hiccup sighed heavily but smiled. "Fine I'll be carful just for you though."

"Thank you and good luck." Astrid pulled his hands towards her to reach up and kiss him.

Astrid was pulling way but Hiccup held her in place by his last interlocking hand.

"Hey, I love you."

She smiles back at him. "Love you too."

Toothless placed his helmet over his head making sure the strap under his chin is tight enough.

Brandr lifted up Toothless's visor so he could see his eyes.

"Dude, you got this okay, take the lead for us."

Toothless gave him a thumbs up. "You got it."

Brandr nodded once and slapped the side of Toothless's helmet in good luck. He took a breath and pulled his visor down again.

The light started at red and made its way down to the last green accompanied by the sound.

Once Toothless could see the green he blasted forward. He was to focused on the track to see Warren come speeding right up next to him.

He hit his bike once or twice trying to get Toothless off balance. Doing some fancy maneuvering Toothless was able to get on the inside of the track to make some tighter turns so Warren can't bump him again.

Heather must have felt confident or crazy because for the first time she was really challenging Astrid.

At one point Heather rammed her bike into Astrid's so hers was almost scraping the side of the barrier. Desperate times called for desperate measures so Astrid jumped on the back of Heathers motorcycle and used her brute force to turn violent away.

Astrid was able to kick off Heather's bike to get to her own as Heather was having a hard time trying to maintain her balance. She was able to shoot ahead of her and hand off the pipe to Snotlout.

Snotlout and Thuggory were trying to throw punches at each other while driving. It almost became to comical to watch them trying to land a strike without falling off their bikes.

Towards the end Thuggory used his hidden knife in the toe of his boot to pop Snotlout's back tire. He managed to ride it far enough to toss Ruffnut the pipe but they lost valuable time.

Now it was all about the Riders trying to catch the ShatterMasters. Little by little Ruffnut and Tuffnut both used their agility to catch up.

It now laid with Hiccup to beat Dagur and bring the cup home.

Hiccup could hear Dagur chuckling ahead of him. He already thought he could beat Hiccup even though they weren't have away through the track yet.

"Come on Hiccup!" "I know you can go faster or are you a coward?" Dagur taunted him behind the helmet.

Hiccup growled and revved his throttle harder. He caught up with Dagur and started ramming into his front into his bumper.

Dagur just laughed even louder. "That's not nice now is Hiccup, I thought you of all people would try to win fairly."

Hiccup was transported into his memory of the last time he raced Dagur in the finals...he lost his leg. Dagur's laugh broke him out of his reverie and he shook his head trying to erase the awful images.

Dagur pulled out his pocket knife from the back of his jeans. He laughed more and more as he missed each swipe at Hiccup. Hiccup tried to escape but it really didn't help that he was trapped between Dagur's bike and the wall.

"Are you crazy!" Hiccup growled at him.

To dodge a close blade Hiccup stood up on his bike to gain enough leverage to kick the knife out of Dagur's hand using his prosthetic. He was also able to push Dagur's bike away from him.

The crowd oohed and awed and continued to cheer even louder. There was even some chants of Night Fury.

Dagur was still in the lead but was losing ground fast. Even though he was losing ground their was no way Hiccup could pass him in time.

Hiccup glanced down at his handle bars where he wired a small red button near his thumb. He contemplated his choices looking back up and down between the button and Dagur's maniacal laughter.

He had never even tested out the button yet. With one press would activate the extra burners he asked Gobber to install on his bike the day he found his new seat and tank.

The extra burners will immediately put him well into the Red Zone. Hiccup never tried a speed that high before and doesn't even know if he could steer.

He took a long deep breath, "Its now or never..."

He pushed it with his thumb.

Dagur's laughing was cut short as he heard the familiar sound of something igniting. He turned around just in time to spot Hiccup gaining tons of speed and passing him.

"No!" He yelled as he tried to speed up more but he was topped out.

As soon as Hiccup was half way through the final stretch he pressed the button again to turn off the burners. He crossed the finish line before Dagur.

Hiccup sat up even more on his bike to fist bump the air knowing he won.

"The Riders win!" "The Riders win!" The loud speaker announcer was going crazy.

The crowd was mostly made up of Berkians roared as loud as they could.

Hiccup was tacked into hugs by the rest of the team.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut banged helmets, Brandr and Snotlout received cheep champagne from some teens in the crowd and doused each other in the liquid. Toothless and Fishlegs were hugging each other giddily.

"Ruff I've been meaning to tell you something for a while..." A now champagne covered Snotlout hesitantly told her.

Ruffnut pulled roughly on his jersey sending his lips crashing into hers. She pulled away a second later. "I like you too."

Snotlout stood there with his mouth gaping open like a fish as Ruffnut walked away to join her brother again.

He shook his head and saw her retreating figure. "Hey!" "Wait up!"

Someone pulled Hiccup up from the ground. The said person pushed up Hiccup's visor. Piercing green met icy sky blue.

"You okay there, bike rider?" She chuckled.

"Better now that you're here."

Astrid undid his helmet strap and took it off letting it tumble to the ground.

Hiccup placed his hands on her waist while she wrapped her loosely around his neck.

"I told you I would be careful." He smirked.

"Would you rather get my prize or the trophy?" She mused.

Hiccup tilted his head up pretending to think already knowing what he would choose.

"I think I would like you prize way better."

Astrid laughed lightly.

Hiccup couldn't take it anymore seeing how beautiful she was.

"Come here you."

Astrid's laugh was cut short by Hiccup's lips over hers. She sighed appreciatively into his mouth.

"LoveBirds we have a trophy to receive!" Toothless called out to them.

The rest of the team stood there laughing as they watched the whole exchange.

The head of the league was already at the cup.

"It is my honor to give the cup to the first ever team competition and the 5000 dollar grand prize to the Riders!"

The crowd bursted into loud applause and cheers as he handed over the cup with the money inside it to Hiccup.

Brandr stood in front of the team and the cup. "Ready, ready guys, selfie!"

Brandr in front almost out of the shot, with Hiccup hugging Astrid to his side, in the back where the twins with rock symbols out, Toothless was at the other side with Fishlegs and Snotlout in front of him. Everyone had a hand holding the cup up as the flash went off.

Hiccup tacked the photo up on the wall of the garage with the other pictures. The trophy was proudly displayed on top of the shelf with the other ones Hiccup and Toothless both won over time.

"Who decided Hiccup and Toothless get to keep the trophy?" Snotlout asked slightly annoyed.

"This garage is the team garage, not just their's." Fishlegs pointed out.

Brandr tucked himself in a spinning chair. "What do we do now since we all graduated high school?"

Hiccup glanced up at the wall to see the photograph Gobber let him keep ever since he saw it in his shop when dropping off his bike to get it fixed. He's been secretly doing research on it ever since.

He turned his head back to face the rest of the gang and smirked. "I think I have some ideas..."


End file.
